Rise
by EverybodyFuckAll'aYa
Summary: La historia de las Diamond es por demás confusa, la guerra decisiva entre las Crystal Gems y un mas maduro Steven contra todo Homeworld estalla sin misericordia. Aunque en esta biografía de diamantes encontraremos el origen de la raza de Gemas, este origen nació en la forma de una leyenda, una leyenda llamada Black Diamond y la Madre de Todas las Perlas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Steven Universe, no me pertenece. El y todo universo ficticio mencionado en este manuscrito es propiedad de la autoría creativa e intelectual de la caricaturista Rebecca Sugar y los respectivos dueños imaginativos legales que puedan ser mencionados para el fin básico del entretenimiento.**_

 _ **N/A: He de aclarar que me apegare al canon solo lo que yo considere necesario para la inventiva de este trabajo. Me declaro fan acérrima de ''SU'' pero como el lema de la página es ''Libera tu imaginación'' pues ese es el chiste de este fic. Muy probablemente lo monte antes de que se develen ciertas muertes de ciertos personajes céntricos. Pero no voy a esperar una, dos o hasta tres temporadas para averiguarlo así que las inventare yo y ojala sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por entrar a leer, espero que les guste.**_

 **RISE**

…

Sus ojos casi totalmente dorados perforaron con especial inclemencia y hastió el informe holográfico que le había sido recientemente entregado y fríamente redactado por su Pearl personalmente. La líder amarillenta de Homeworld podría carecer de una anatomía con musculatura, pero el fantasma de un ceño groseramente fruncido estaba apareciendo en su frente y explayándose al resto de sus facciones. Apretó los dientes haciéndolos chocar con fuerza innecesaria y de no ser porque estaba hecha del carbono con más alta densidad del universo cualquiera juraría que podría volver blanco el diamante de sus nudillos.

Así es, Yellow Diamond estaba furiosa. Lo suficiente como para mandar a desvanecer la forma física de al menos un millón de soldados de infantería y una que otra pearl inepta que la fastidiara, a ver si se le pasaba un poco el tremendo malestar que le provocaba ese maldito reporte de FALLAS.

Si hay algo que no está en la naturaleza de un diamante son las FALLAS.

Ellas son perfectas. No entienden el concepto de que algo no pueda ser algo menos que _perfecto_. Y obviamente todo lo que ella deseara debía ejecutarse y cumplirse PERFECTAMENTE. ¿Era pura lógica no? Pero, NO.

Sus más aguerridos soldados seguían FALLANDO. Sus ofensivas contra esa asquerosa bola de lodo con insignificantes e inferiores seres orgánicos seguían FALLANDO. Y ella no entendía, no comprendía, no concebía en que estaba ella FALLANDO.

―Maldita seas Rose Quartz…― dijo entre un murmullo y un grito ahogado, esa desgraciada hereje y apátrida había logrado que proliferaran los remanentes de su estúpida rebelión, era increíble como un puñado de gemas anti-naturales que no llegaban a ser un absurdo e irrisorio pelotón pudieran hacerle frente a sus soldados de Elite. En estos últimos tres años había mandado: Naves de ataque, soldados de clase baja y alta, técnicas, etc. ¡Incluso cuando supo que The Clúster había sido desactivado casi le pareció un mal chiste! Se tomó la frente hastiada cruzando una de sus piernas por sobre la otra meditando a cerca de todo lo sucedido.

El último reporte de FALLAS. Lo había mandado atropelladamente y casi sin ningún sentido la Comandante de un batallón de Red Quartz's enviando al Planeta Tierra para purgar de las faz de la existencia a las jodidas _Crystal Gems._ Obviamente perdieron el encuentro, la misión había FALLADO y lo más probable es que más de setenta soldados de la Elite de la Corte de Yellow Diamond estuvieran, encapsuladas para la eternidad en burbujas. Tal humillación no seguiría siendo tolerada. Esto debía tener un punto final y definitivo.

Irguiéndose digna y aristocráticamente de la finísima arquitectura de su trono y con las manos echas puños tras la espalda tomo su decisión. Una que no le agradaba por cierto, pero era la única manera de darse una buena idea de cómo acabar con esos virus espaciales que se hacían llamar rebeldes.

― ¡Pearl! ―bramo, en realidad esto no era necesario. Su fiel vasalla siempre estaba soldada a unos metros de su trono, esta se incorporó firme.

― ¿Si Mi Diamante? ― articulo respetuosamente con esa voz fuerte y entregada. Espero órdenes sin vacilar.

―Enlaza una audiencia con la Corte de Blue Diamond, bajo el código X-Y-9-2 y con carácter de urgencia― sentencio fría y exterminando todo sonido vivo y vacilación que pudiese surgir.

―De inmediato Mi Diamante.

Yellow Pearl, era sin lugar a dudas la pearl más estricta, entregada y eficiente en todo Homeworld y según absolutamente todos eso era un milagro para alguien de su clase. Y no era para menos siendo la vasalla personal de Yellow Diamond, o era el arquetipo de la perfección hecha gema o podía considerarse destruida y posteriormente cosechada. Tecleo rápidamente en la consola holográfica sensible al tacto y no tuvo que esperar más que un par de segundos para que la gran pantalla Holo-sensible proyectara nítidamente un fondo tan azul que contrastaba con el fortísimo amarillo del palacio de Yellow Diamond. En dicha pantalla y con las manos al nivel de su gema entrelazadas como en una oración, estaba Blue Pearl. La vasalla personal de la líder azulada de Homeworld.

― _Saludos: Pearl 5-6-4 Corte G-X-W Asignada a la Autoridad Diamante_ ―la voz susurrante y aterciopelada de Blue Pearl salió casi en un silbido― _Favor de facilitar razón y motivos de esta llamada a la Corte de Blue Diamond._

Siempre tan formal.

―…Saludos Pearl 1-5-3 Corte A-B-H Asignada a la Autoridad Diamante, efectuó esta transmisión con carácter de urgencia bajo el código X-Y-9-2― respondió Yellow Pearl, normalmente ver a su homóloga no le desagrada demasiado pero sabiendo que SU diamante iba a entablar conversación LA diamante de Blue Pearl…pues todo lo que sabía era que el ambiente se pondría tan tenso que lo podrías cortar con una esquirla de cristal.

¡Así es gente! Las únicas DOS gemas de su especie en el vasto universo, llevaban lo que se consideraría como una relación tensamente formal y a lo mucho profesional. A pesar de ser ambas: Las Matriarcas, y Lideres Absolutas de Homeworld y de toda una raza de seres vivientes e incontables planetas bajo su poderío (y solo como dato cultural ser casi iguales en fuerza, poder y habilidad) dichas lideres tenían cierta rivalidad. Desde la muerte de la mediadora natural entre ellas: La Excelsa White Diamond. No había quien pudiese servir de réferi entre ellas si las cosas rebasaban ciertos límites establecidos y no establecidos.

― _Yellow_ ― la gruesa aunque atractiva voz de Blue Diamond emergió de la conexión junto con su figura, hecha más silueta que otra cosa, aquel estilo Persa de vestimenta y apariencia solo dejaban entre-ver la mitad inferior de su cara y su prodigiosa anatomía envuelta en un bellísimo e intenso manto azul. Ambas pearl que estaban frente a los comandos bajaron la cabeza respetuosamente y se pusieron a un lado de sus líderes― _Han pasado un par de milenios desde tu última llamada…algo te debe estar molestando lo suficiente como para acudir a mí por cualquier índole que se haya podido manifestar._

―Blue― espeto con una evidente molestia en la voz la líder casi dorada de Homeworld― Tengo que discutir un asunto sumamente importante y me veo obligada a…―pareció hacer el amago de un titubeo como quien ve a su rival jurado cruzar la calle― requerir de tu breve asistencia como iguales que somos…

― _¿Se trata de Las Rebeldes no es así…Yellow?_ ― dijo resuelta la Matriarca azul, a lo que su única igual gruño audiblemente― _Me llego una copia del informe de tu última ofensiva contra esas…herejes_ ― su tono era sombrío y lleno de asco y repulsión. Las Gemas no pueden contraer ningún tipo de patología o enfermedad orgánica, lo más cercano que tenían a una epidemia era la tan conocida _corrupción_ , pero sin duda alguna la sola mención de ''Las Crystal Gems'' podría hacer sentir a cualquier Gema cuerda ''enferma'' al punto de dar arcadas figurativas. Blue Diamond cruzo elegantemente una pierna por sobre la otra, por debajo de su exquisita túnica azul, y apoyando una delicada mano en forma de puño sostuvo su mentón, aquellos gruesos labios emularon una fantasmagórica sonrisa y espeto curioseando: ― _¿Di en el blanco, no Yellow?_ ― al ver la expresión mal contenida de infinito desprecio y fastidio de su igual una risilla que era más un reverbero salió de sus azulados labios.

―Siempre tan perceptiva ¿No? ― soltó ese eufemismo con una sonrisa ofensiva nada fingida― Blue: La renuencia de esas herejes a desistir en su ridícula lucha por ''proteger'' la fallida colonia de Pink debe terminar…― entre-cerro los ojos con toda la severidad que la caracterizaba como la digna militar que era― Estoy plenamente segura de que si mostraras ALGO de interés en que tu corte interviniera en este innecesario incordio. Ya hubiésemos tenido resultados beneficiosos para todo Homeworld…― el veneno en su voz era casi palpable.

Gracias a la túnica que cubría el 50% de su rostro, nadie pudo notar la ceja arqueada de Blue Diamond.

― _Por beneficios para Homeworld. Te refieres a The Clúster ¿No?_ ― volvió a soltar con un tonito de superioridad que hizo que Yellow Diamond frunciera el ceño en señal de indignación, su pearl trago el aliento. Las conferencias entre las líderes siempre estaban cargadas de comentarios altisonantes―… _Yo misma recuerdo que te advertí que esa geo-arma experimental fracasaría miserablemente_ …― inspiro un poco del casi inexistente oxigeno de su planeta natal y prosiguió: ― _Mis más confiables videntes concordaron y que toda la población de Sapphire's que tengo bajo mi disposición dictamine lo mismo sin el mínimo margen de error no suele ocurrir todo el tiempo. Se llama lógica_ ― dijo finalmente como queriendo zanjar el asunto y cortar de lleno la comunicación.

― ¡Oh! Disculpa que no me fiara de tus QUERIDISIMAS Sapphire's― soltó llena de sarcasmo Yellow Diamond para luego agregar un cruel: ― Digo, después de todo querida. La última vez que confiaste plenamente en la palabra de una Sapphire, presenciamos la primera Fusión Mixta de la historia de nuestra raza…y saliste huyendo de tu lujoso Estadio Celestial en la colonia fallida de Pink…

Blue Pearl se estremeció. Pero solo por dentro, recordarle a Su Diamante el incidente de hace más de cinco mil años donde una inferior soldado de Ruby se atrevió a corromper a la Sapphire favorita de Blue Diamond y convertirla en una aberración era solo para gemas suicidas y errores de los Kindergarden's. Blue Diamond torció el gesto duramente y su mano libre que reposaba floja en el descansa brazos de su trono se transformó en un puño con temblores mioclonicos evidentes. Pero a pesar de todo seguía impasible a simple vista. Obvio eso no evito que Yellow Diamond dibujara una sonrisa torcida al saber que su única igual estaba rabiosa por dentro. La conocía demasiado bien.

― _¿Qué tipo de asistencia requieres?_ ― soltó bruscamente la líder azulada, pero sin perder el semblante profesional― _Habla de una vez Yellow…no eres un diamante precisamente amante del prólogo…_

Después de meditar lo que iba a decir a vox populi por cinco segundos completos finalmente espetando con los ojos vehementemente cerrados articulo un:

―Blue… ¿Hay alguna forma de que Green Diamond pueda realizar con éxito The Corruption? ― Al soltar esto tan de repente las dos pearl presentes asignadas a las autoridades diamantes soltaron alaridos de horror y asombro.

Yellow Pearl temblaba en su sitio casi histérica y mirando con un pánico irreal a Su Diamante sin ningún disimulo. Por otro lado Blue Pearl se cubrió los labios con ambas manos para tragarse un fortísimo grito de angustia, temblaba ligeramente y varias lágrimas sumamente delgadas se deslizaron fuera de su flequillo.

The Corruption…el tabú más temido de toda su raza. Por otra parte Green Diamond, era la peligrosa y estridente fusión entre las dos líderes actuales. Si bien era una mega-gema extremadamente poderosa de seis brazos y más de veinte metros de altura…y básicamente un arma de destrucción masiva viviente. Green Diamond no podía ejecutar la tan temida The Corruption.

― _¿Te volviste defectuosa Yellow?_ ― dijo Blue Diamond, tan casual como si hablara del clima allá afuera. Vio a la pearl de su homóloga temblar cual cerdo en matadero y se dirigió a ella señalando despectivamente a la líder amarillenta― _Tú, niña ¿Yellow se agrieto su gema esta mañana? ¿O simplemente ya cedió a su incipiente irracionalidad?_ ― Antes de que una exageradamente aturdida Yellow Pearl pudiera si quiera recordar su código de asignación la cara furica de Yellow Diamond se dio a conocer en la pantalla.

― ¡ESTO ES UN ASUNTO SERIO MALDITA SEA! ¡No seas negligente y habla de una condenada vez Blue! ― grito rabiosa la Matriarca amarilla mientras las pearl de ambas recuperaban el lívido.

Blue Diamond se incorporó en su sitio, cuando Yellow comenzaba con las maldiciones había que ir al grano.

― _Las DOS sabemos que NO se puede. Se necesita de un mínimo de TRES diamantes para que The Corruption funcione sin que nos veamos afectadas nosotras…y déjame decirte que tus pasos de baile son deprimentes_ ― al escuchar eso las representantes del color amarillo se quedaron tiesas―… _JAMAS volvería a ser Green contigo. Ya no tenemos veinte mil años de edad, creí que habías superado ese error Yellow…_

La cara de Yellow Diamond adquirió un tono dorado oscuro tan fuerte y bochornoso que parecía totalmente antinatural. Sin dudas era la primera vez en su historia que se sonrojaba con esa fuerza, tenía un severo tic en el ojo en ese preciso instante.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! ¡QUIEN MIERDA QUERRIA VOLVER A FUSIONARSE CONTIGO POR PLACER GRANDISIMA HIJA DE…!― Yellow Diamond cerro la boca ipso facto cuando escucho el alarido de sorpresa de su vasalla personal, quien estaba sonrojada de dorado oscuro a mas no poder igual que ella y con una cara de escándalo. La líder amarilla puso un gesto de horror y vergüenza al mismo tiempo― ¿PEARL? ¿Qué NO TIENES INFORMES QUE HACER O REDACTAR? ― le rugió, mientras quería internamente que fuera posible que un diamante pudiera regresar a su gema.

― ¡Enseguida! ― Yellow Pearl salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, no había ningún informe que redactar, pero estaba tan conmocionada que no le importaba inventar dichos informes.

― ¡MALDITA SEAS BLUE! ¡ACABO DE QUEDAR COMO UNA INBECIL FRENTE A UNA PEARL! ¡AAH!

― _¿De qué te avergüenzas? ¡Hmp! Mi pearl es de mente más abierta por lo que veo…no me sorprende…_

― ¿LE CONTASTE A UNA PEARL SOBRE...? ¡Sabes que olvídalo! ¡No sé qué fuerza sobrenatural o atracción gravitacional estelar me hizo creer que sacaba ALGO hablando CONTIGO! ― estaba a punto de cortar la transmisión cuando una risita burlona se escuchó. La líder amarilla observo como la siempre estoica y digna líder azul se reía de ella desvergonzadamente, pero solo fue un momento, al siguiente segundo su tono era para su muda sorpresa más comprensivo que antes.

― _Yellow, claramente este asunto se salió de control hace milenios_ ― agrego de manera sucinta y enigmática― _La única forma de volver a usar eficazmente The Corruption, es con la participación de un tercer diamante…―_ aquí su tono su oscureció mas, si es que eso era posible―… _usamos esa técnica tabú, en nombre de nuestra bien amada Pink Diamond cuando pereció a manos de Rose Quartz_ ― su tono era sorprendemente triste, la misma Yellow bajo la mirada impotente y con cierto deje de melancolía― … _recuerdo el profundo dolor y la aberrante locura en los ojos de nuestra White cuando Pink fue reducida a polvo…después de todo fue SU idea quebrantar el tabú_ ― en ese preciso instante Blue sostuvo la mirada que se dejó entre-ver en la tela con fuerza hacia su única igual― _White sabía perfectamente que The Corruption cobraría una víctima en la fusión si solo se hacía con tres de nosotras. Si Pink hubiese estado con vida, toda la vida en la tierra hubiera sucumbido a la corrupción. No obstante la ira y la sed de venganza la cegó y no le importó ofrecerse a ser la victima de nuestra fusión…si con eso imprimía el mismo dolor y la misma agonía a Rose Quartz…_

La más antigua de lo que fue la actual Corte Diamante, era White Diamond. Ella siempre había sentido un aprecio muy profundo por la belleza antinatural y la fuerza de Pink Diamond. Era un secreto entre las líderes pero estas dos nombradas con antelación siempre llevaron una relación extraoficial. Lejos de miradas indiscretas, a duras penas era conocido por Blue y Yellow pero ¿Quiénes eran ellas para juzgar? Podían juzgar y hacer su voluntad sobre gemas inferiores pero nunca sobre las posturas de otros diamantes.

Yellow pareció meditar al respecto sabiendo que estaría buscándose el mismo destino que White Diamond. Y ella quería estar viva para ver su venganza consumarse. Aun recordaba como perdió buenos soldados el día que las tres se fusionaron la luz cegadora y estridente ruido que provoco esa mortífera técnica acabo enloqueciendo y corrompiendo de manera asquerosa y agónica a miles de rebeldes…y miles de soldados de Homeworld. Las vio retorcerse y chillar, vio como cada articulación y extremidad se rompía y volvía a su lugar violentamente y con otra forma, si las gemas sangraran muchas hubieran pasado ese horrido proceso en lagunas de su propia sangre. A la final Las Crystal Gems ganaron…pero perdieron muchísimo más eso era seguro. El poder de The Corruption ejecutado solo por tres diamantes solo afectaría gemas. No a la vida orgánica de la tierra. Sin mencionar que toda la monstruosa carga emocional y física seria redirigida al diamante dominante de la fusión, y como es bien sabido una Diamond no puede volver a su gema a regenerarse, así que el destino de White Diamond fue una violenta implosión que no dejo rastro alguno de su gema.

― _Pero_ …― Yellow volteo a ver a Blue inmediatamente apenas la escucho retomar la palabra―… _Quizá si exista una forma de lograr tu cometido…_

La Matriarca amarillenta parpadeo incrédula y luego bufo un:

― ¡Pff! ¿Y cuál sería esa forma? ¿Crear a otra diamante? ― dijo burlona e incrédula de sus palabras aunque fueran a modo de sarcástico juego― Somos las ultimas Matriarcas Blue…nosotras no emergemos tan fácilmente, como cualquier Gema común y corriente. Le toma eones al Claustro Diamond hacer emerger a otra líder…tiene conciencia propia y aún no sabemos cómo manipularlo, escapa de nuestra comprensión todavía.

El Claustro Diamond era el único Kindergarden en el universo capaz de crear diamantes. Era el sitio más sagrado y venerado de Homeworld. Por lo mismo ni las propias líderes podían poner un pie dentro del titánico volcán que se ubicaba en el centro de Homeworld. Solo se sabía que los requisitos para que las líderes fueran creadas eran millares, bajo condiciones especiales y solo como dato cultural El Claustro Diamond tenía lo que podía catalogarse como mente propia, normalmente en todos los kindergardens existentes tanto dentro como fuera del planeta, cuando hacía falta insumos para los ejércitos, los arquitectos, herreros, técnicas, elites, sirvientes etc. Solo se podían obtener nuevas gemas mediante un proceso manual de estimulación de la tierra y esta tenía que ser idónea para la formación de dicha gema. En otras palabras ALGUIEN debía inseminar la tierra.

Esto no ocurría con El Claustro, cuando una diamante moría (improbable pero no imposible) Ni siquiera las mejores videntes con vida entre la raza de gemas podían predecir cuando el Claustro alumbraría una nueva líder. Pero como sacado de la mente de un desquiciado, sin que absolutamente nadie preparase el terreno para el emerger de un nuevo reemplazo hecho de diamante El Claustro Diamond daba vida a nuevas y poderosas gemas cuando al parecer se sentía listo. Pues no había un patrón de concordancia del tiempo transcurrido entre el surgimiento de un diamante y otro.

Desde que la vida en Homeworld empezó, hace eones, las bien llamadas Cortes siempre habían estado compuestas por tetrarquías de diamantes. Y hasta la fecha actual solo habían ejercido tres cortes: La diamante más antigua de la que se tiene registro fue La Primera White Diamond, de quienes creen es merecedora del mérito de la creación de los kindergardens. Pasaron dos millones quinientos cuarenta y siete mil doscientos treinta años para que la segunda líder, Purple Diamond emergiera del Claustro y en un tiempo grotescamente similar y tardío emergieron al mismo tiempo las mellizas Red y Green Diamond. Esa fue La Primera Corte. Aunque esto era un burdo título formalista ya que estas cuatro gemas únicas, raras y perfectas nunca se aliaron. En su mente solo estaba el concepto de la supremacía de la más digna de ellas.

Eran tiempos demasiado primitivos. Y en vez de solidarizarse la guerra empezó su cruento auge entre los diamantes, para ese tiempo había relativamente pocas sub-alternas para cada líder, así que se enfrentaron en el campo de batalla en persona más de una vez. Luego de doce siglos de pelea se anunció el perecimiento de La Primera White Diamond y de la apodada Deus de la Guerra: Red Diamond, esta última murió a manos de su melliza. El planeta había caído en la desgracia y para evitar una extinción en masa Purple y Green Diamond tuvieron una relación formalmente obligatoria de cese al fuego y Homeworld quedo divido en dos, hasta la muerte de Green Diamond cinco siglos después, ¿Causa de muerte? Grietas en su gema, tantos años de batalla habían dejado muchas cicatrices atroces y aparentemente incurables en el lugar menos indicado para cualquier gema. En antaño las cuatro primeras al encararse se aseguraban de apuntas a la gema pues como es bien sabido las Diamond no pueden volver a su gema a regenerarse. Purple también tenía grietas en la gema de su frente, pero estas siempre desaparecían gracias a que tenía a todas las gemas sanadoras en su bando. Ella dejo morir en la terrible agonía a Green Diamond hasta que un día dejo de moverse y su gema en la espalda se tornó totalmente blanca su forma física se dispersó como arena hecha de óxido.

A través de los milenios que siguieron, Purple Diamond la última superviviente comenzó a meditar y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde del horripilante error que había sido el combatir contra sus únicas iguales. En medio de la melancolía y el desasosiego acogió a todas las gemas que antes fuesen adeptas de la corte de Green Diamond y unifico a Homeworld. Así mismo, la Matriarca purpura como era conocida ahora por todas las demás, espero en la incertidumbre hasta el surgimiento de: Fullmetal Gray Diamond. Diez millones de años luego de que Purple quedara sola. Brown Diamond seiscientos setenta siglos después se presentó saliendo del Claustro con una mirada fiera y finalmente luego del surgimiento de Orange Diamond dos millones de años después, para regocijo de Purple eran cuatro de nuevo. Fundando así la primera unión solidarizada entre diamantes de la historia de las gemas. Sus descensos fueron causados al ser quienes dieron inicio a la colonización de planetas ajenos, pues, para evitar conflictos bélicos entre la nueva corte y las líderes por obtener adeptas. Optaron por tener colonias para gobernar y hacerse de cuantas aduladoras se les diera la gana. Lo que no esperaron fueron planetas con nativos agresivos, especies guerreras y otras con una tecnología mucho más avanzada que las de ellas.

Y así sin más nació la corte actual. La Segunda White Diamond aprendió todo sobre como gobernar, leyes, conquista, elitismo, clasismo, xenofobia y soberanía y lo que es básicamente la vida cultural vigente en Homeworld hasta la fecha de Orange Diamond su antecesora. La única superviviente de la segunda corte. Para White fue realmente horrible ver a su modelo de vida perder ante una raza salvaje que perforo su gema y la hizo polvo. Nombrándola a ella la Líder Suprema de manera inmediata. Pink Diamond vino sorpresivamente ocho mil años después del suceso, un tiempo relativamente corto para los estándares no predecibles del Claustro y luego en aun más sorprendentes cinco mil años emergió la prodigiosa Blue Diamond y solo doscientos años más tarde la que se impondría sobre todas menos White. Yellow Diamond. JAMAS se había visto al Claustro Diamond tan activo, pero ahora no daba indicios o señales de querer crear más diamantes, hasta parecía estar muerto, seco o en una larga y desmedida hibernación.

― _Tal vez no CREAR una nueva líder…pero quizá resucitar a una si pueda ser plausible…_

Luego de procesar la información por cinco segundos completos. Los ojos de Yellow parecían dos dianas del tiro al blanco y su expresión era como si Rose Quartz estuviera junto a Blue con su enorme y desgraciada espada a punto de atravesar a su igual.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― de verdad estaba espantada a ese punto ¿Qué tenía Blue en la cabeza? ¿Desechos de meteoritos? ― ¡ESO ES SIMPLEMENTE IMPOSIBLE! ― Se rio nasalmente y con un tono de burla y desdén muy desagradables de oír, parecía que había perdido el buen juicio― ¡¿Y la defectuosa soy yo?! ¡JAJAJAJAA! ― volvió solo un poco a su estado de siempre para escupir un insolente: ― ¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESA LOCURA DE IDEA? ― espero cualquier respuesta, incluso que había aspirado demasiado alquitrán de los pozos de brea que adornaban su palacio. Pero definitivamente NO esperaba oír lo que su única igual dijo tranquilamente.

― _Mhmm…Es mas una leyenda que una locura en realidad Yellow…_

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― de repente Blue había captado TODA su atención.

― _Tú conoces la historia también_ …― su tono de voz se volvió grave, profundo y notablemente sombrío― _la historia de aquella, la única y prodigiosa Diamond, que entre sus miles de talentos era capaz de regenerar con sus habilidades milagrosas a cualquier gema. No importando si esta era un fragmento o una mota de polvo. Solo tenía que ser de la guerrera que había sido destruida_ …― dicho esto se concentró y su voz opaco en autoridad a la de su única igual― _La Creadora de Estrellas. La Primera Gran Matriarca…nuestra Deus: Black Diamond…_

Yellow Diamond esta jodidamente aturdida por primera vez en su milenaria vida. Había oído cosas ridículas pero esto era un exabrupto.

―Bla **…¿Black Diamond…?** ― musito quedamente con aquella mirada casi dorada ensombrecida en la penumbra simbólica de su mente, alzo un poco el semblante y detallo a Blue como si estuviera loca de remate―Blue…por mis estrellas…― Yellow, se tomó el puente de la nariz cansada. Mortíferamente cansada― ''Black Diamond''― enfatizo con comillas aéreas―…es solo eso UNA LEYENDA. Nunca existió. No hay registros de ella. No hay reliquias de ella. No hay un legado de ella. No existen gemas como las que esos cuentos de pearls describen deambulando por allí. Son solo…cuentos fantásticos de dinastías perdidas y culturas muertas. Ay por la Madre de las Súper Novas…― se masajeo la frente mientras ahogaba un grito de hastió en su garganta― Jejejeje…― no sabía si reír o llorar. Pero como era una Diamond opto por lo primero― ¡Ni siquiera existe un simple vestigio de ella! ― Y cuando iba a dar por terminada la conversación la voz susurrante de Blue la volvió a tomar desprevenida.

― _Si existe un vestigio…_

Alto. Alto. Alto. ¡STOP!

― ¿Qué? ― fue lo que pudo salir de los labios de la líder amarilla― Haber. Explícate, YA.

Blue se sumió de hombros.

― _No es precisamente una prueba de que Black Diamond existió…pero si prueba que quizás su pearl sí estuvo viva alguna vez…_

― ¿Su pearl? ― El asombro se había comido su razón y el volumen de su voz de nueva cuenta― ¿TE REFIERES A **BLACK PEARL**? ― Yellow no creía, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba― ¿La Primera Pearl? Para empezar, Homeworld no ha podido crear nunca a una Black Pearl aun con incontables esfuerzos. Simplemente es algo digno de leyenda. Y AHORA me dices que existió UNA y que esa pearl era precisamente la PEARL de Black Diamond?

―… _Probablemente…tal vez._

―Lo que suponía― entorno los ojos con fastidio― ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está ese vestigio? Esa ''supuesta prueba''― su semblante era retador a ese punto de la conversación.

En ese instante Blue Diamond le hizo un ademan con la mano a su vasalla personal para que participara en la conversación.

― _Adelante. Dile exactamente lo mismo que a mi, pearl_ ― espeto Blue Diamond y luego se relajó en su trono a esperar las reacciones advenideras.

La elegante, grácil y algo aniñada Blue Pearl hizo una reverencia al estilo de una estrella del ballet y avanzo un par de pasos hasta quedar visible en la pantalla Holo-sensible.

― _Con su permiso Mi Diamante_ ― hablo con ambas manos entrelazadas en su pecho escondiendo su gema con delicadeza y ternura― _Yellow Diamond. Su excelencia, lo que le voy a contar es algo que muy pocas de mi clase llegan a recordar hasta mi edad aproximada…vera_ ― dijo contemplando el semblante duro de la amarillenta por debajo de su fleco celeste―… _Cuando nosotras las Pearls somos creadas…por un breve momento justo antes de abrir los ojos e intentar emerger de nuestras conchas. La primera imagen que vemos es el Mar Sagrado de Cristal de Homeworld…es como una visión de un lugar en las profundidades_ ― dejo de hablar solo un momento para poner las manos alrededor de su gema y generar una proyección de recuerdos, algo que toda pearl sabe hacer. No obstante esta era la peor proyección que Yellow Diamond haya visto jamás, la calidad era tan mala que apenas distinguía formas. No debía ser para menos era la primer memoria y a la vez sin ser memoria de aparentemente esta vasalla que ya tenía más de diez mil años, era efectivamente las profundidades negras e inexploradas del Mar Sagrado de Cristal, y de entre toda esa negrura con mucha estorbosa estática, comenzó a resplandecer por breves momentos una especie de construcción arquitectónica que no lograba asociar con nada visto antes. Ni siquiera en los manuscritos de la ''Primera Corte'' y vaya que eran viejos. Era muy parecido a lo que los terrícolas definiríamos como mausoleo uno mesclado con un estilo de templo de la cultura de la raza de gemas.

― ¿Qué se supone que es eso? ― soltó más para el aire que para su única igual azul la líder amarilla, estaba algo anonadada.

― _Yo tampoco lo comprendí al principio― se sinceró Blue Diamond― pero después de un par de milenios de investigación…tengo la teoría de que es el lugar de descanso de Black Pearl…―_ hizo una pausa algo larga― _se decía que ella fue la creadora y Matriarca de las primeras pearls…y creo que de alguna forma aun lo sigue siendo. Tal vez este aun algo de ella allí ―_ miro de soslayo la proyección _―…y si ella existió es factible que nos guie a un indicio de la existencia de Black Diamond_ ― en ese momento Blue Diamond hizo algo que de casi en estado catatónico a su única igual. De entre sus ropajes azules saco una fina caja de fuerte cristal con pictogramas tallados por las finas manos de un artesano, dentro de dicha caja en una almohadilla azul oscuro que lucía ceremonial reposaba justo en el centro un pequeñísimo casi totalmente diminuto fragmento de lo que inconfundiblemente alguna vez fue parte de un glorioso diamante blanco―… _quizá haya una forma de traer a nuestra White de vuelta…_

Yellow abrió los ojos notablemente pasmada. Sentía su gema latir fuertemente en el centro de su pecho y tragando duramente el aliento hasta lastimarse, pregunto por pura inercia:

―Por mis estrellas…― el impacto emocional que sintió al ver ese diminuto fragmento resplandeciente en esa almohadilla azul no tenía descripción alguna al menos no en su mente y en el acervo de sus palabras―…Blue…eso… ¿Eso es lo que creo? ― esperaba una respuesta y a la vez no. No podía dar crédito o valía a lo que sus orbes casi dorados perforaban con devoción, a través de una burda pantalla Holo-sensible.

Blue asintió con firmeza y acaricio con sumo amor los bordes cristalinos de la cajita que le servía de último lugar de reposo a esa pequeñísima esquirla de diamante puro y blanco.

― ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ― el labio inferior de la siempre impertérrita Yellow Diamond comenzó a convulsionar hasta el momento que perdió el buen semblante y la modulación del sonido de su voz…otra vez― ¡IMPOSIBLE! ― le conecto un golpe al tablero de comunicación― ¡Mis mejores soldados y rastreadoras buscaron sin parar en un área de cien kilómetros de la implosión! ¡Revisaron todo hasta el más MINIMO milímetro! ¡YO MISMA SUPERVISE CADA INSPECCION CON UN SOL ROJO! (*) ― de repente callo, simplemente se sentía rendida―…no quedo nada de la gema de White…― se estaba comenzando a entre cortar mientras cavilaba si eso era algún tipo de truco mental, alucinación o una broma de muy mal gusto de la desgraciada de Blue.

― _Yellow…respira_ ― le dijo con un tono neutro con cierto tilde de regaño maternal y preocupación. Ciertamente alguien tenía que vigilar que a la Matriarca amarilla no le diera una inhibición de los compuestos químicos en ella que fungían como una especie de red neuronal y neurotransmisora, a falta de la vasalla amarilla que Yellow mando a ver si ya puso el Cuásar Galáctico― … _y si es posible_ ― continuo con su explicación mientras Yellow recuperaba la extraviada compostura― _Antes de que partiéramos sin ningún resultado relevante de la fallida colonia de Pink…luego de ver implorar sin misericordia a quien fuere mi ejemplo de vida desde que emergí del Claustro…algo llamo mi atención y ese algo resulto ser mi pearl_ ― vio a la nombrada de soslayo― _recuerdo que me detuvo el paso bruscamente tomándome de la túnica. Sentí inmensas ganas de destruirla por ese atrevimiento, pero no conté con que ella tuviera en las manos este pequeño trozo de White. Fue prácticamente un milagro que ella lo viese_ ― recordó y un escalofrió cruzo sin pudor todo su ser―… _es tan delgado que el viento lo estaba arrastrando_ ― recordó ese pensamiento y no supo cómo catalogarlo.

Yellow miro algo impresionada a la pearl azulada que permanecía fija y bella junto al trono de su única igual sin emitir sonido alguno y le dedico una sardónica sonrisa.

― ¡Hmp!...excelente trabajo para una de tu…clase― articulo despectivamente y volvió a concentrarse en la líder azulada. En realidad ese era el más hermoso alago que una pearl podía aspirar a recibir de parte de cualquier gema en Homeworld― Entonces…― Yellow no podía creer que estuviera considerando fiarse de leyendas y los esoterismos patológicos de Blue para fungir un plan contra las odiosas Crystal Gems, pero esa plaga interestelar había logrado demostrar que tenían una anormal resistencia y voluntad de seguir con vida. Así que sea como fuese. Ella. La Excelsa. La Perfecta. La Precisa Yellow Diamond no seguiría tolerando más FALLAS durante su mandato― ¡BIEN! ― Suspiro la gema de diez metros de altura― Blue, me prestaras a tu sirvienta. Saldré al Mar Sagrado de Cristal con el siguiente ciclo solar…confirmare si esa teoría tuya es cierta y más vale que no se trate de algún fraude ideado por esta…― vio a Blue Pearl de arriba para abajo sin disimulo y recato y con un brillo de asco demasiado notorio en la mirada―…Niña― termino de decir― parar perjudicarnos de alguna ridícula manera…

― _Cuidado de cómo te expresas de MI propiedad Yellow_ ― Blue se veía peligrosa y sonó realmente enojada― _Sabes que me molesta en demasía que critiquen mis gustos y en este particular caso MI palabra…_

Yellow bufo audiblemente.

―Lo que tú digas― puso una mano en su cadera en señal de altanería, restándole importancia a las palabras de Blue.

― _Un poco de respeto a tus mayores ¿Quieres?_ ― regaño la líder azulada frunciendo el entre cejo sin que nadie lo notara.

― ¡Pff! Doscientos años de diferencia no son absolutamente nada. Mucho menos entre nuestra estirpe― se burló socarronamente― ¡Tu, mocosa! ― volvió a dirigirse a Blue Pearl― te quiero al pie de mi corte antes del siguiente ciclo solar― dicho esto como la dictadora que era corto de golpe la transmisión.

Como era de esperarse antes del siguiente ciclo solar, por el portal que comunicaba a las Cortes de las Autoridades Diamante, se encontraba Blue Pearl reluciendo su grácil elegancia y aniñada apariencia, esperando pacientemente a la Matriarca amarillenta y a quienes esta considerase pertinente llevar al viaje al mar sagrado de Homeworld. Una anomalía en el planeta de las gemas, era que aquellos lugares que se consideraban sagrados por una u otra razón emitían un bloqueo energético natural que hacia fallar a la mayoría de la maquinaria avanzada y por supuesto los portales que eran de uso diario y común. Era un reverendo fastidio para Yellow Diamond y su comitiva ir en una aeronave arcaica a un sitio en su propio planeta. No obstante era la única forma de llegar.

Blue Pearl esperaba cual estatua, ni siquiera se molestaba en respirar, pronto escucho el eco de unos pasos aproximarse por el pasillo central, esta gema se tomaba su tiempo y por su delicado modo de andar Blue Pearl se hizo una idea de quien era la encargada de recibirle. Cuando la silueta que venía en su dirección con las manos tras la espalda salió a la poca luz que otorgaba el sol rojo-rosado de Homeworld la presencia de Yellow Pearl fue más que obvia.

―Saludos― se limitó la pearl amarilla mirando a su homóloga con altanería y por sobre el hombro, era su personalidad después de todo, esto le saco una sonrisilla a Blue Pearl.

―Hace un par de milenios que no nos vemos sin que sea a través de las, Holo-pantallas― intento ser un poco menos formal, pero Yellow Pearl bufo sonoramente y le volteo el gesto.

―Blue Pearl, espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. Si defraudas a MI DIAMANTE ten por seguro que será tu fin y ni siquiera quedara algo de ti para cosechar…― el tono de malicia de Yellow Pearl era evidente, siempre tan egocéntrica, se creía la más perfecta de las pearls― …a penas me entere de que aun conservabas esa antiquísima proyección debo admitir que me impresione. Yo deseche cualquier recuerdo de ella a las dos semanas de actividad.

Blue Pearl pareció realmente dolida por alguna razón desconocida. Yellow Pearl alzo una ceja sin comprender la gesticulación de dolor casi imperceptible de su igual.

―Je, no esperaba menos de ti― dijo finalmente la pearl azul, era imposible cambiar a su homóloga ella fue creada para ser exacta y perfecta, era balance analítico y lógico andante. Un recuerdo como ese que no le servía para nada obvio iba a ser olvidado.

―…Tu eres la sentimental de las dos― dijo vehementemente― Mira que conservarlo por tanto tiempo…al menos ahora eso será con muchísima suerte y un milagro de utilidad.

―Cuanto escepticismo de tu parte Yellow Pearl― sonrió su homologa azulada algo desvergonzada.

―Se llama realismo― cerro los ojos fuertemente y negó― Mejor prepárate Mi Diamante vendrá con un sequito de Brick Jasper's como escoltas. De todos los tipos de Jasper, sabes que son las más cruentas y volubles y yo no te serviré de apoyo si metes tu conector de gravedad en el hoyo con Mi Diamante.

―Eso lo sé― volvió a sonreír. De repente más pasos se escucharon y no tardo nada en emerger la subyugante figura de Yellow Diamond y diez Brick Jasper's que a pesar de tener un duro semblante militar, en sus ojos estaba el deseo de asesinar algo o a alguien.

―Mi Diamante― dijeron al unísono ambas vasallas mientras hacían la pose insignia de las Diamond con los brazos.

―Démonos prisa― fue tono lo que salió estoicamente de sus amarillos labios y de inmediato emprendieron marcha.

Subieron todas a una nave en forma de una mano. Solo que era un modelo extremadamente viejo y de color dorado y más grande que las naves comunes de sondeo. Obviamente era propiedad de la líder de diamante. Esta se acomodó en el asiento de la capitana de mala gana, este era adecuado para su altura y parecía más un refinado trono hecho de oro. Los soldados tomaron asiento en los laterales de la nave, cada una con una expresión de molestia diferente por tener que subirse en una carcacha aunque fuera de una Diamond, después de todo era elites. No hace falta mencionar que cuando Yellow Pearl poso sus manos en el tablero de control y con un par de movimientos y sus ojos destellando el flujo de información hizo despegar la nave con maestra. Las Brick Jasper's no disimularon su impacto y asombro ¿Una inútil pearl controlando una nave? Eso era absurdo. Y como si Yellow Diamond pudiese leer sus pensamientos hablo suave y gravemente en voz alta.

―Mi vasalla fue educada para poder cumplir mis deseos, sean cuales fueran. No solo está ahí para sostener mis cosas, bailar y verse bonita. Ninguna subordinada mía malgastara su intelecto si es que cuenta con uno― sentencio finalmente.

― ¡Si Mi Diamante! ― dijeron las militares a coro como acatando una orden. Estaban nerviosas de verse como insurrectas de alguna forma.

En cuanto a Blue Pearl esta se posiciono de pie cerca del trono, de la, única diamante presente y entrelazo sus manos tal y como siempre estaba acostumbrada a hacer con Blue Diamond. Yellow Diamond vio esta pose con recelo y entornando los ojos.

―Niña, ¿Algo que decir antes de que aterricemos en un par de horas? Más te vale no ocultarme nada― espeto severamente cruzando una pierna por sobre la otra la líder amarilla.

―Mi Diamante, hay un dato importante que debe saber…― se voltio hacia Yellow dejando entre ver uno de sus ojos celestes que brillaba suplicante. La líder capto el punto y en contra de su voluntad tomo a la pearl de Blue Diamond en su enorme mano y la elevo a su altura donde esta le dijo algo rápido al oído.

―Mhmm…entiendo― fue todo lo que dijo y deposito casi con cuidado a la pearl azul en el suelo pulido― Muy inteligente no decirlo en voz alta dentro de la nave…― dijo viendo de soslayo a las soldados que conversaban entre ellas sin prestar mucha atención. Yellow Diamond cerró los orbes y suspiro. Esperaba llegar pronto.

…

Llegaron antes de lo que se les había participado, si alguien conocía atajos en todo el espacio aéreo de Homeworld esa era Yellow Pearl. Incluso su diamante se atrevió a felicitarla a su manera pues de verdad estaba hastiándose de compartir en una nave tan ancestral y es que si fuera más nueva el bloqueo natural del Mar Sagrado de Cristal las percibiría y no podrían haberse acercado.

Era la primera vez que la mayoría contemplaba ese lugar. La arena parecía escarcha blanca sumamente brillante y preciosa que se explayaba por kilómetros y en cuanto al Mar este era tan oscuro que era un perfecto espejo del espacio sideral que tenían encima de sus cabezas, era como observar dos universos vivos y latientes uno anclado a la tierra y el otro fungiendo de un interminable firmamento. Algo curioso y a la vez inexplicable era que ''El Mar Sagrado de Cristal'' no era de agua. Era luz, luz que imitaba la naturaleza física de un líquido, era oscura porque sus millones de colores no eran distinguibles al ojo a menos que tuvieras iris prismáticos que dividieran esos millares de colores para poder observarlos y catalogarlos como ocurría con el fenómeno natural de los arcoíris. Por supuesto que había asentamientos de hidrogeno mesclado químicamente con oxígeno en el planeta, ríos, lagunas y hasta pequeños océanos. Todos celosamente delimitados territorialmente por las gemas cuyo elemento fuera el agua. Como el caso de las Lapislázuli, Aura Quartz, Eye Of Tiger, Aquamarine etc. por nombrar a las docenas y docenas de gemas que siempre estaban en conflictos si habían traspasos ilegales de una propiedad de un cuerpo de agua a otro.

Yellow Diamond y Blue Pearl comenzaron a acercarse al cuerpo oscuro de ''agua'' las Brick Jasper's iban a seguirles el paso pero su diamante les corto el andar.

―Se quedan aquí― espeto sin derecho a réplica.

― ¿Qué? ― O eso creyó― Disculpe Mi Diamante ― hablo quien claramente era la capitana― Somos su escolta. Estamos aquí para protegerla.

― ¡Eso ya lo sé! ― articulo con más fuerza y todas las presentes tragaron su aliento― No pueden venir. Es todo.

Antes de que volviesen a replicar Blue Pearl se adelantó e intento aclarar sus dudas.

―El Mar Sagrado esta intrínsecamente conectado con las pearl, de ser posible solo podemos llevar a un solo acompañante y aun así no hay una garantía del 100% de que se le permita el paso a tal compañía…― haber hablado obviamente fue un rotundo error, en menos de un segundo con una velocidad anormal una Brick Jasper la tenía presa del delgado cuello azulado ejerciendo una presión aplastante.

― ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ― estaba furica― ¡No permitiré que MI DIAMANTE vaya sola a quien sabe dónde! ¡Hasta donde se puede ser un boicot tuyo basura! ― Blue Pearl ejercía mucha fuerza intentando inútilmente librarse del agarre pero le era imposible, sentía que su forma física iba a desvanecerse.

― **Brick Jasper Corte X-H-B** ― el sonido de la voz de Yellow Diamond extermino todo sonido vivo― Si algo le pasa a la propiedad de Blue Diamond, no seré yo quien enfrente su ira y sus rabietas. Mejor bájala en este instante…además ¿Insinúas que una simple pearl podría hacerme algo a mí? Je, puedo tomar eso como un insulto… ¿Sabes? ― De inmediato la Brick Jasper soltó a Blue Pearl quien cayó de sentón en la arena mientras tosía y se masajeaba el cuello.

― ¡Perdone mi comportamiento Mi Diamante! ― dijo inclinándose.

―Como sea…niña muévete de una vez― finalizo ese incordio la líder amarillenta. Blue Pearl se levantó con toda la propiedad que pudo, sacudió algo de arena brillante de sus ropajes azules y pronto estuvo codo a codo con la líder de esa misión.

Yellow Pearl se mordía el interior de sus mejillas y ocasionalmente el labio inferior con una mirada tenaz desde lejos. Solo observar. Su trabajo era ese únicamente.

Cuando ambas gemas tocaron el extraño cuerpo oscuro que rompía en pequeñas olas sin espuma en la orilla, un extraño viento comenzó a soplar. La temperatura bajo drásticamente y para horrible sorpresa de todas las presentes lograron sentir un frio apuñalador. Eso era simplemente imposible las gemas podían adaptar su forma física para todo tipo de climas, incluida la gravedad y el oxígeno en el planeta era veinte veces más denso que el que se podía respirar en la cima del Monte Everest. Así que no se explicaban como se juntó tanto aire como para formar un ventarrón así de violento en tan solo tres segundos.

― ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ― bramo Yellow Diamond, cuando iba a dirigirse a Blue Pearl noto que sus ojos estaban totalmente visibles gracias a la ventisca que había sacudido el cabello de su rostro. Dos orbes profundamente celestes miraban al Mar Sagrado de Cristal con… ¿Suplica? ― ¡Hey! ¡Niña! ¡¿Qué rayos..?!

―Por favor…― hablo en voz alta Blue Pearl― Solo es una acompañante…― puso sus manos en su gema y la presiono con fuerza ocasionándose mucho dolor aunque su rostro estaba casi inmutable. Dos perfectas y finas lagrimas vibrantes se deslizaron por sus mejillas y fueron a morir en las ''aguas'' oscuras. Inmediatamente el aquelarre se calmó como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada. La temperatura volvió a la normalidad y el viento literalmente desapareció― Gracias― hizo una reverencia a nadie en particular― Ya podemos continuar Mi Diamante― hizo un ademan de bienvenida y la alentó a acercarse.

Yellow Diamond la veía consternada y desconfiada.

―Tu iras adelante.

Dicho esto ambas se adentraron al Mar Sagrado.

…

Bien ciertamente no era lo que esperaba. Apenas pusieron un pie en el líquido oscuro de dudosa procedencia, este se abrió a su paso como el Mar Rojo ante Moisés. Fueron bajando la arena blanca escarpada que quedaba inmediatamente seca y a medida que avanzaban hacia la profundidad un domo oscuro se formó sobre sus cabezas. La Matriarca amarilla de Homeworld debía reconocer que el lugar aunque fuera una rara oscurana, tenía mucha luminiscencia.

Había muchas creaturas hechas de cristal de gema habitando esas aguas, ese mar era desconocido. No se creía que hubiera seres vivos ahí.

― ¿Qué tipo de _Reliquias_ son estas? ― ''Reliquia'' era el nombre que recibían las creaturas no humanoides o que no presentaban una inteligencia promedio que convivían con la raza de gemas dominante del planeta y es que el origen de muchas era muy difícil de ver y otras simplemente existían desde hace eones. Así que la palabra Reliquia les quedaba como anillo al dedo.

Blue Pearl no tardo en contestar.

―Me temo que desconozco muchos detalles sobre ellas…puede que sean tan antiguas como nuestro planeta― realmente eran piezas de ingeniería genética. Eran seres esqueléticos de cristal muy brillante y algunos seres reflejaban colores con suavidad imitando el vaivén del oscuro manto que las cubría. Cualquiera diría que era una especie de cruza entre un pez león y un pez linterna. Unificados con una complejidad impresionante, con sus exuberantes colmillos y puntas afiladas y esos ojos blanco neón que parecían querer arrancarte el alma.

En un par de horas de caminata pronto divisaron algo muy familiar. Algo que Yellow Diamond ya había contemplado en la proyección de la pearl a su lado. Pero no se comparaba a nada a verlo en persona.

Era sin lugar a dudas un templo. Uno exquisitamente construido, sintió cierta envidia al detallar los materiales surrealistas de la armoniosa arquitectura y había cosas talladas a cincel en un lenguaje que sorprendentemente no conocía. Estaba dudando que este particular templo perteneciera a su raza, pero aun así había similitudes con cosas actuales. Viéndolo mejor era bastante grande. Si le perteneció este sitio a esa supuesta Black Pearl ¿Quién jodidos le rendiría tales honores a una patética pearl? No quería saber que pasaba por la cabeza de sus ancestros. Si, ya sabía que una Black Pearl no era cualquier tipo de pearl…pero era una simple esclava de todos modos. Algo así como tener una mascota de raza.

― ¿Cómo entraremos? ― dijo en voz autoritaria Yellow Diamond. La pearl a su lado estaba ida eso le pareció raro pero esta respondió al instante.

―Hay una puerta…― señalizo con su mano y cuando Yellow Diamond se fijó en el lugar en cuestión profirió un alarido de alivio.

― ¡Al fin algo familiar! ― Efectivamente la puerta era como cualquier compuerta de acceso a las habitaciones de los templos actuales. Solo se necesitaba que la gema dueña del lugar la abriera…

Oh oh.

― **¡COMO SE SUPONE QUE LA ABRIRE!** ― ladro errática y tomo a Blue Pearl sin ningún cuidado del brazo alzándola casi tres metros― ¡Mas te vale que sepas como entrar! ― La empujo hasta que esta chocara contra la compuerta. Blue Pearl se reincorporo rápidamente, eso le había dolido bastante. Pudo ver que había un símbolo, una esfera negra brillante. El símbolo de Black Pearl. La pearl azul vio suplicante esa esfera de negro color y mentalmente rogo que abriera.

― _Por favor…por favor…ábreme_ ― susurro y de un momento a otro la compuerta empezó a abrirse. Para sorpresa de Blue Pearl y para descarado placer morboso de Yellow Diamond.

No hubo problema con que la líder amarillenta entrara, de hecho la compuerta era muy grande dos veces más que ella, Blue Pearl la seguía desde lejos. El lugar no tenía mucha iluminación y pronto notaron que había cadenas por todos lados. Había cadenas en puntos específicos por toda la gloriosa habitación y no sabían identificar de cual material estaban hechas. No estaban oxidadas, lucían nuevas y ese lugar debía ser más que antiquísimo.

―Esto…no es un templo en honor a nadie…― dijo escuetamente la única Diamond presente. Apresuro el paso hasta casi trotar y llegar al centro del salón lo que vio la dejo totalmente muda.

Las millones de cadenas se arremolinaban por las paredes hasta unirse en un solo punto. Ese punto estaba alumbrado con una luz blanca que salía de la nada y por lo que veía estaban sujetando fuertemente a…alguien.

Anclada a la pared como crucificada y con pesados y anormalmente grandes grilletes en tobillos, muñecas y cuello había efectivamente el cuerpo de alguien. ¿Era una gema? No podía verle el rostro si es que tenía uno, una máscara del mismo material de las cadenas sin orificios de ningún tipo recubría toda la cabeza estilo yelmo, solo podía ver algunos retazos de una especie de tela maltrecha cubriendo la desnudes del cautivo, pues las cadenas dificultaban la visión. Y dicho sujeto anclado a la pared estaba dentro de una jaula.

―….Esto es una prisión― algo espantada por la visión grotesca no espero que el sonido de su voz reviviera al cautivo.

Quien estuviese prisionero se comenzó a mover violentamente logrando sacudir todo el maldito templo/prisión y por un momento pensó que todas las cadenas que lo mantenían preso iban a quebrarse incluso escuchaba guturales gritos ahogados a través de la máscara de acero, eran gritos horripilantes rayando en pesadilla. Cargados de ira y locura Yellow Diamond sintió algo de pánico pero se calmó apenas la cosa se cansó de agitarse.

―Quien quiera que haya aprisionado a esa cosa aquí obviamente no la quiere libre. Y no veo nada de la pearl de leyenda esa― dijo con hastió― que perdida de mi tiemp- **¡BLACK PEARL!** ― Un grito histérico la asusto y voltio nada más y nada menos para darse cuenta que la vasalla de Blue Diamond fue la que le había gritado.

― ¿Qué…dijiste mocosa? ― le gruño amenazante.

Blue Pearl parecía otra gema en lugar de la debilucha que la había escoltado, había fuego y decisión en su mirada.

― ¡SU NOMBRE ES BLACK PEARL MALDITA DIAMANTE DEFECTUOSA! ¡NO SE ATREVA A VOLVER A LLAMARLE **COSA** A MI DEUS! ― En ese momento Blue Pearl invoco de su gema una elegante espada azul profundo y le apunto a la líder de Homeworld con una pose muy pulida de esgrima― Mejor será que se quite de mi camino…

Yellow Diamond no podía estar más conmocionada e impactada. Pero la ira pudo más, siempre podía más en ella.

― ¡COMO ME LLAMASTE! ¡PEQUEÑA BASTARDA, APLASTARE TU INSIGNIFICANTE GEMA ANTES DE QUE PUEDAS REACCIONAR! ― las dos se lanzaron al combate no obstante de un elegante salto y una impecable voltereta Blue Pearl salto por encima de Yellow Diamond y a una velocidad equiparable a la de un Sapphire corrió escaleras arriba hasta la celda de la prisionera y de una veloz y limpia estocada quebró los barrotes. No pudo continuar pues la enorme espada dorada de la Diamond había abierto un cráter junto a ella lo que la hizo rodar escaleras abajo golpeándose la cara y los brazos en el trayecto.

La prisionera volvió a agitarse con violencia y a gritar. Al parecer era consciente de lo que ocurría haya afuera o algo intuía. El lugar entero tembló y Yellow Diamond tomo del torso a la pearl azul con exuberante fuerza.

―Ma…maldi…ta― logro articular pobremente la presa de la Matriarca amarilla.

―Este será tu fin…― dijo fríamente― No solo has traicionado a tu planeta al atacarme y atraerme a una trampa…sino que osaste aprender a luchar e invocar un arma. Un sacrilegio para una basura de tu clase…

―Usted…no…sabe…nada― dijo retorciéndose del dolor entre las manos de la más alta― Malditos diamantes…no saben nada. Si sale con…vida ¡AUGH! De esto…dígale a Blue Diamond que siempre pensé en ella como el peor error del jodido y asqueroso Claustro…― le sonrió malsanamente y de un tirón con sus piernas pateo la gema en el pecho de Yellow Diamond, esta gimió de dolor y suavizó el agarre liberando a su víctima. Blue Pearl haciendo gala de una fuerza que nadie creería que poseyera con su espada logro hacer aún más daño a la gema de Yellow no el suficiente para agrietarla o rayarla pero si para imprimirle dolor. Yellow Diamond soltó su enorme espada por inercia y no se dio cuenta cuando la malherida pearl la arrastro escaleras arriba hasta donde permanecía la prisionera gritando―…Solo el diamante…corta al diamante…― dicho esto y casi provocando que su forma física se evaporara alzo la enorme espada y de una estocada rompió varias cadenas. Estaba agotada, muy débil.

Luego todo sucedió en cámara lenta. La enorme mano de Yellow Diamond la tomo cual muñeca de trapo alejándola del objeto de su ambición, Blue Pearl abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban mientras era distanciada de su objetivo. Lo siguiente fue un acto de venganza. Yellow la azoto contra el suelo logrando un cráter bajo la delgadísima figura de Blue Pearl. Esta grito de dolor y luego el enorme pie forrado en una bota militar impacto contra la gema en su pecho, lo hizo una, dos, tres veces. La gema de Blue Pearl estaba a punto de romperse en mil pedazos.

Pero es en momentos así, donde los milagros se presentan. Yellow Diamond salió disparada a un rincón del templo/prisión por una fuerza salida de la nada. Cuando logro ponerse de rodillas y apoyarse con una mano miro al frente y no pudo creer lo que vio.

Todas las cadenas habían cedido y ahora la prisionera estaba libre. Libre y cargando el cuerpo semi-inconsciente de la pearl azul. Se dio cuenta de que esta prisionera tenía la fisionomía obvia de una pearl. Pero media aparentes cuatro metros de altura iba descalza y en la máscara de grueso acero que tenía como casco había líneas obviamente hechas con espada en los lugares donde deberían estar los ojos y la boca.

Estaba observando a Blue Pearl, no supo que expresión tendría bajo esa mascara pero cuando se viro hacia ella un miedo desconocido la calo por dentro y fuera.

― _ **Maldita escoria hecha de carbón…**_ ― su voz apenas salía de la rendija improvisada pero se entendía perfectamente y eso era aterrador― _**Has lastimado a mi niña…**_ ― no lo había notado pero solo estaba cargando a Blue Pearl con un brazo…con el otro estaba sosteniendo SU espada enorme y dorada como si no fuera nada y tuviera el peso de una pluma― _**Tu y los tuyos…padecerán mil veces más…**_ ― dicho esto a la velocidad de un parpadeo tuvo a la ex prisionera delante suyo viéndola ladeando la cabeza…había enterrado su propia espada en su gema― _ **Ojala ninguna sanadora se apiade de ti…**_ ― antes de cortar en dos la gema de Yellow Diamond, Blue Pearl tosió y se comenzó a retorcer lo cual alarmo de forma horrible a la ex prisionera― _**Tienes suerte…basura…**_

Al parecer no había tiempo para consumar el magnicidio pues esta extraña pearl salió dispara cual cohete fuera del lugar donde estuvo aprisionada por eones con una moribunda pearl azulada en brazos, salió del Mar Sagrado de Cristal de un salto y ya viéndose en la superficie, aparentemente flotando busco por todos lados un medio con el cual escapar. Había salido lejos de donde el sequito de Yellow Diamond y Yellow Pearl estaban. Recostó a Blue Pearl en la blanca y brillante arena y un par de densas lágrimas salieron de entre las rendijas de su máscara.

La pobre Blue Pearl estaba más bien pálida casi como un cadaver, sus labios estaban secos y sus ojos lechosos y desorbitados, temblaba cual hoja a merced del viento, su ropa estaba rasgada y sucia de todos lados y su gema…era lo más doloroso de ver tenia tantas grietas y tan profundas que le sorprendía que siguiera viva. Acaricio suavemente su cabello celeste profiriendo mil blasfemias.

―Lo siento…lo siento tanto…― se escuchó la voz oxidada de la ex prisionera― Mi pequeña…no debí seguir enviando las visiones…el encierro se comió mi cordura… ¿Cómo te expuse a esto? …― antes de soltar un grito desgarrador la tierna voz de Blue Pearl salió a pequeños borbotones.

―Mi De-eu-s…― con sus manos temblorosas atrapo las manos de su amada Deus― B-Black…Pe-earl…― lloro de felicidad aun estando a un paso de la muerte― ¿Hi-hice…b-bien…?― la miro como un niño ve a sus padres llegar del trabajo con un regalo para él.

Black Pearl tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para responderle. Afianzando sus manos le dijo suavemente:

―Dime mamá― sonrió por debajo de la máscara dolorosamente― Soy tu madre mi niña… _Briseida_.

―…Briseida…― Blue Pearl vio al espacio y sonrió casi con locura―…así sonaba…tantos milenios me hicieron olvidarlo…aunque solo lo escuche una vez…― le sonrió sinceramente.

―Hija, ¿Dónde hay sanadoras cerca? ― miro a todos lados en busca de ayuda.

―Sera inútil…somos traidoras…herejes…solo nos aniquilaran― sentencio la antiguamente llamada Blue Pearl― No hay gema en este planeta que nos preste auxilio…

― ¡¿Cómo?! ― Antes de que Black Pearl pudiera hacer nada con sus últimas fuerzas Briseida unió sus frentes y le traspaso todo el conocimiento milenario sobre Homeworld que tenía almacenado. Solo duro un segundo pero fue más que suficiente―…Entiendo…― dijo pero sorprendentemente no se oía derrotada― Aún quedan buenas gemas…pero no en este planeta…

― ¿Eh?

―Vamos…tengo una nave que robar y una hermosa hija que curar― La tomo en brazos y al siguiente segundo se encontraba frente al grupo de Brick Jaspers y de Yellow Pearl. Esta última al ver a esta harapienta figura y casi sin reparar en Blue Pearl sintió que algo se estremeció en su interior.

― ¡QUIEN ES!

― ¡QUE QUIERES AQUÍ!

― ¡DEJEN DE HABLAR Y ELIMINENLA!

Todas las Jaspers quedaron fuera de combate en un rápido movimiento Black Pearl las había noqueado a todas, estas yacían en el piso inmóviles. Black continúo avanzando hasta la rampa que conectaba a la nave.

― ¡ALTO! ― chillo escueta Yellow Pearl poniéndose frente a ellas― ¡No van a pasar! ¡Dígame ahora que le ha hecho a MI DIAMANTE! ― Chillo con aun más fuerza y lloro aterrada. Sí que era débil de espíritu. Por ella ya no había salvación.

― _Tu Diamante…_ ― siseo Black tan decepcionada y llena de repulsión que asusto a Yellow Pearl― **Aureliana…si aún te queda algo de compasión por las de tu misma raza. Te moverás. AHORA.**

Yellow Pearl tembló histérica…la vio con ojos desorbitados y sin más cayo de rodillas a la arena llorando convulsionadamente y rompiéndose la laringe al gritar. No opuso más resistencia para que Black y Briseida subieran a la nave. Una vez la rampa cerró Black Pearl depósito en el trono a Briseida quien respiraba con dificultad.

― ¿Planeta tierra no? ― dijo Black Pearl familiarizándose con los controles, al haber leído la mente de Briseida sabia como manipularlos. Puso el curso y activo el híper vuelo.

―Mamá…― ahora ella comprendía a que se refería con que las gemas buenas no estaban en Homeworld― Ellas…Las Gems…no nos ayudaran…

―Si lo harán― dijo confiada― Hace mucho tiempo que una de tus hermanas mayores esta con ellas. Y sé que mi Galatea nunca negaría el auxilio al necesitado…menos si es de su misma especie….

― ¿Galatea? ― pregunto antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos de Morfeo.

―Ya la conocerás…― y esperaba ella también poder hacerlo.

…

 **PLANETA TIERRA**

El ruido de las espadas chocando era todo lo que se podía escuchar en la playa frente al templo en forma de Deus de las Crystal Gems, choque, golpe, estocada. Había un armonioso ritmo marcado con insistencia dos delgadas y prodigiosas figuras se movían como en una danza muy parecida al ballet.

― ¡Ough! ― Pearl cayó a la arena de sentón con la espada que antes hubiera pertenecido a la líder de la rebelión de gemas rozándole el mentón.

―Parece que la alumna supero a la Maestra jeje…― una Connie de quince años recién cumplidos le sonría de forma elocuente y amistosa a quien fuere su Maestra de esgrima. Pearl la vio con sumo orgullo desde el suelo y Connie la ayudo a levantarse. Ambas rieron en complicidad.

―Muy buen trabajo Connie. No hay suficientes Pearl-points en el universo que pueda obsequiarte. Estas totalmente graduada oficialmente― la intención de la gema blanca era darle un apretón de manos pero Connie chillo emocionada y dando saltitos se le abalanzo en un fortísimo y dulce abrazo. Los ojos de Pearl se hicieron más grandes y varias lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero antes de que eso sucediera correspondió el abrazo y ambas giraron cual trompo.

Era increíble como los humanos cambiaban tan drásticamente en tan poco tiempo. Connie era ahora una cabeza más alta que ella. Su figura era más que prodigiosa, al ser una atleta y luchadora nata su cuerpo estaba muy bien tonificado pero seguía siendo esbelta. El tiempo la todo de una belleza que Pearl pocas veces había visto resplandecer tan jovialmente en las chicas humanas, su busto se había ensanchado generosamente sus labios estaban más gruesos y su cabello era una maravilla la crineja que lo mantenía recogido durante el entrenamiento llegaba por debajo de sus caderas, era como una cascada de hebras color chocolate oscuro.

― ¡Heeeeeeeey chicas! ― la voz ya no tan infantil de Steven resonó desde la casa, había llegado de la misión de reconocimiento. Pearl y Connie se giraron a saludarlo y Pearl podía jurar que se no fuera por ciertos aspectos muy notorios estaría viendo de nueva cuenta al Greg de veinte años de edad.

El chico salto de la baranda hábilmente. Era cierto que el envejecimiento de Steven seria estúpidamente lento, pero el muchacho demostró ser un prodigio gracias a semanas de meditación con Garnet donde el chico mitad gema demostró que podía soportar mucho tiempo sin comer o beber igual que un camello lo cual mostraba una adaptación evolutiva a la gema de cuarzo de su abdomen, Steven logro controlar a la perfección la apariencia física de cuerpo sin que hubiera repercusiones como volver a ser un bebe o la probabilidad de convertirse en cigoto…en fin el muchacho lucia sus diecisiete años con normalidad y su era mucho más grave, gracias a Dios se afeitaba los únicos tres vellos que siempre le salían, su melena era copia de lo que fueron los caireles gruesos y rosas de su madre solo que de color marrón casi rozando los talones. Su forma de vestir era casi la misma jeans gruesos deslavados y algo rotos con una cadena en el bolsillo y una camiseta marga larga rosa pastel con su insignia de estrella dorada.

Su Steven lucia como el gran muchacho que era, aunque su personalidad aniñada dulce y algo inocentona seguía intacta.

― ¡Connie! ― abrazo a la chica con entusiasmo y la hizo girar en el aire con su habilidad de flotación― ¡Ni te imaginas! ¡Nueve gemas corruptas en un día! ― Aunque para sorpresa de Pearl…Connie también era una cabeza o más alta que Steven.

― ¡Es un nuevo record! ― grito la chica diciéndole disimuladamente que bajaran a tierra. Pearl negó divertida y a esa escena se le unió una Garnet muy sonriente acomodándose los lentes de lámina metálica.

―Esos dos no tienen que bailar para fusionarse exitosamente― comento la hermosa mujer fusión de brazos cruzados haciendo que Pearl se sonrojase de azul oscuro.

― ¡Garnet! ¡Es inapropiado decir esas cosas en público! ― Garnet rio muy a su estilo.

―Tranquila mami sobre-protectora, no creo que los cangrejos de la orilla lo divulguen…

― ¡P-pues! ― Pearl no supo que argumentar y con su ¡Hmp! Característico viro el gesto y luego rio suavemente con la gema de fusión― ¿Y Amethyst? ― pregunto ya que la característica bulla y el sonido del refrigerador siendo saqueado no se oía por ningún lado― Se supone que ella y Peridot estaban con ustedes.

―Esas dos se aburrieron de que Steven acaparara toda la acción y se devolvieron hace unas seis horas, antes de tu entrenamiento con Connie― sonrió de medio lado― Probablemente estén descargando series de internet en casa de Vidalia…Peridot se enteró que sacarían un remake de Camping Pinning Heart― finalizo acomodándose los lentes los cuales soltaron un destello. Algo había en la visión futura de Garnet sobre esas descargas de internet.

―Espero que Vidalia no nos envié la cuenta del internet…de nuevo ― al ver el gesto mudo de negación de Garnet, Pearl suspiro sonoramente derrotada. Justo a tiempo para que Steven y Connie cayeran sin gracia dándose tremendo golpe contra la arena y quedando uno encima del otro como jugando Twistter.

― ¡Steven!

― ¡Perdón! Me distraje recordé el final del Rey León otra vez…. ¡Es que fue tan hermoso! ― Connie comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber descubierto que Steven nunca había visto películas de Disney y se maldijo por traerle la colección entera desde la aparición del color en la televisión.

Pearl y Garnet reían descaradamente de esa escena cuando dos voces potentes aunque femeninas se escucharon, aparentemente discutiendo.

― ¡Vamos hermana! ¡No puedo creer que literalmente NINGUNA de las armas del Horno te gustara! ¡Llevo dos años terrícolas creando innovaciones y tú no quieres usar armas finas Jasper!

―Ya te deje bien en claro Bismuth que lo mío es la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo― sentencio la gema de tonos naranjas evitando mirarla, mientras la de rastas de arcoíris deseaba enterrarle la cabezota en la arena con su puño hecho martillo.

Hace dos años que estas dos gemas habían pasado a formar parte de The Crystal Gems gracias a la intervención de Steven y el secundamiento de Connie, quien al ver en los recuerdos agónicos de Steven sobre ambas gemas hace tres años en un entrenamiento siendo Stevonnie, comprendía como se sentía el chico. Sorprendentemente los poderes sanadores de Steven lograron regenerar y purificar por completo a Jasper. Obviamente luego de luchas, mucho diálogo y entendimiento (por no mencionar sesiones semanales de untar saliva mágica en ella para asegurar la curación a largo plazo) Jasper había comprendido el motivo por el cual luchaban. Y que no necesitaba ser literalmente perfecta para apantallar y que podía permitirse ser algo emocional.

La cuestión con Bismuth fue más fácil. Las chicas tuvieron una ardua plática con ella que duro más de un mes encerradas en el templo. Habían perdonado la sed ciega de venganza de Bismuth pero entendían su punto con referencia a que las Diamond no podían seguir rigiendo en Homeworld, los ataques se hacían cada vez más violentos y más en contra del planeta que de ellas. Entre abrazos y lágrimas lograron volver a ser camaradas. Le había costado ver a Steven sin evocar inmediatamente a Rose y enfurecer de cólera, pero más rápido que inmediatamente comprendió que aquel chico no era su madre y ahora era como la madrina sobre-protectora de Steven.

Desde que se conocieron ambas robustas gemas pasionales por la lucha y la guerra. Ahora eran mejores amigas, lo que ponía algo/bastante celosa a Lapislázuli. Luego de mucho tiempo sin hablarse esta y Jasper habían hecho las, pases, durante el tiempo que fueron Malachite innegablemente y sin quererlo ambas habían conectado demasiado bien pues sus vidas tenían mucho dolor en común además de ciertos gustos de Lapis que Jasper complementaba perfectamente. Al parecer Garnet se había equivocado la primera vez que dijo que esas dos no hacían buena pareja de baile. La nueva Malachite era sumamente hermosa gracias a que estaba ''hecha de amor'' para ironía de Garnet y quien la conociera.

Así es todos sabían que Jasper y Lazúli eran pareja y no porque lo hubieran previsto de manera dulce y lenta…es decir cualquiera se entera si la enorme gema de cuarzo anaranjado manda a volar la puerta y grita a todo lo que dan sus pulmones que Lazúli era suya y quien la viera por más de cinco segundos se ganaría un boleto de ida al sol….

Lapis la había mandando a volar a ella hasta el atlántico norte con un brazo de agua hecho puño por anunciar así su relación, aunque ese gesto era uno de cariño entre esas dos masoquistas.

― ¿Qué onda? ― se anunció Bismuth contenta de ver a sus amigas y su ''ahijado'' ― ¿Algo nuevo que contar Gems?

― ¡Derrote/me gradué/ocho/ de la clase/gemas/de Pearl/Corruptas! ― gritaron Connie y Steven al mismo tiempo. Jasper los vio con un tic en el ojo y deseando matarlos cada vez que hacían eso y Bismuth comprendió perfectamente y soltando una gran carcajada los levanto a los dos y los coloco en sus hombros.

― ¡ENHORABUENA! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¿Maratón de películas, pizza y helado por litros? ― sugirió con su alevosía personal.

― ¡QUE BUENO! ― vitorearon ambos chicos mientras chocaban puños en señal de victoria.

― ¡Bismuth! ― ladro Pearl, todo el mundo vio venir eso sin necesidad de tener visión futura― ¡Steven y Connie siguen una dieta estricta!

―Hablo la aguafiestas…― rechisto Jasper a lo que Pearl la miro deseando evaporar su forma física.

― ¡Pff! ¡Vamos P! ¿Dónde ha quedado esa aguerrida Pearl que después de una victoria campal contra Homeworld era la primera en armar el desmadre? ― Comento Bismuth sin ver como Pearl se ponía azul de vergüenza de los pies a la cabeza, las miradas de asombro de Connie y Steven la de incredulidad de Jasper y la risa cínica de Garnet.

― ¡BISMUTH! ― bramo la gema blanca y en eso las que faltaban del grupo llegaban o bueno los gritos histéricos y chillantes de Peridot se oían a tres cuadras. Cuando se apersonaron: Amethyst con los brazos detrás de la cabeza valiéndole un pepino lo que Peridot reclamaba con su expresión relajada de siempre y Peridot hecha un demonio de Tasmania verde con colmillos quejándose de algo.

― ¡ESA VIDALIA! ¡Descargar nueve temporadas de un golpe y te hecha de su casa de una patada literalmente! ¡ESTABA A PUNTO DE ENTERARME SI ALFIN PERCY Y PIERRE QUEDABAN EN EL MISMO EQUIPO LUEGO DE LA ELIMINACION!

―Oye P-dot ― hablo por fin la gema purpura― Vidalia te hecho porque descargaste un virus tan asesino que se filtró a la mescladora de Sour Cream y la los electrodomésticos…― aclaro, todas las que alcanzaron a escuchar sudaron una gota estilo anime.

― ¡MEEENTIRAAAAS! ― bramo colérica la pequeña gema verde.

Ambas lucían nuevos looks desde hace un año. Durante un ataque masivo de Yellow Diamond que incluyo feroces sicarios Eye Of Tiger ambas perdieron la forma física. Lograron derrotar a la cuadrilla con ayuda de una poderosa Stevonnie mucho más adulta forrada en una armadura de Rose y montada sobre León. Para cuando ambas volvieron a regenerarse, Amethyst tenía ahora un top negro bastante insinuante y sus pantalones igual negros con agujeros de estrellas. Pearl casi muere de una cosa rara cuando dicha gema purpura se abrió un pircing en el ombligo.

Por su parte Peridot sí que se aseguró de apantallar. Su rubia cabellera antes en forma de rombo ahora era una rebelde estrella de cinco puntas, su traje tenia verde oscuro y negro y estrellas doradas en los codos, rodillas y el centro de su cinturón, su visor era ahora verde traslucido.

Ya entrada la noche durante la maratón de películas, pizza y helado Lapis llego escurriendo agua y con cinco gemas sagradas aunque corruptas encapsuladas en burbujas azules. A ella le gustaba pelear en solitario cuando se trataba de enemigos acuáticos. No tardo en unirse al festejo, se había vuelto adicta al helado de chocolate con chispas.

Como fue la última en llegar también fue la última en enterarse de la guerra campal que se formó por el género que verían del séptimo arte. Obviamente todas querían algo distinto.

Bismuth y Jasper querían ver una de pelea china llamada El Duelo. Eran fanáticas de Jet Li.

Connie quería ver la septilogia completa de SAW se había vuelto fan del Gore desde hace tiempo para horripilante horror de Steven.

Garnet era totalmente neutral. Lo que pusieran lo vería.

Obviamente Steven fue bastante abucheado cuando sugirió que quería ver Crepúsculo y digamos que el trauma por los insultos colectivos hasta de Garnet y Pearl lo perseguirían por siempre y para siempre.

Peridot quería ver Civil War: Captain America. (Fanática de MARVEL detected)

Por ultimo Amethyst quería ver Deadpool. Estuvieron a punto de votar por esa hasta que los gritos de pánico de Steven y Pearl se oyeron.

Finalmente Pearl encontró en una caja una que le pareció del gusto de todas: La Decisión más Difícil.

¿Qué podría pasar?

― ¿Por eso los encontré a todos llorando y a Steven en posición fetal en el suelo? ― dijo con su neutra voz Lapis mientras tomaba otra cucharada de helado. Jasper aún tenía los ojos rojos pero no iba a admitir que había llorado como magdalena. Desgraciada película.

―Mhmm…si digo al menos ahora todas están mejor y Steven salió de su estado catatónico cuando Connie voto por ver una maratón de Disney….― contesto Jasper mientras tomaba un trago de cerveza. Se había asegurado muy bien de esconderlas de Pearl.

Mientras todos veían ¿Quién Engañó a Roger Rabbit? Garnet salto de su asiento temblando y sudando frio.

― ¿Garnet? ― espeto Steven asustado de esa súbita reacción― ¿Estas bien?

Todas las demás se le quedaron mirando, esta solo atino a quitarse el visor sus tres ojos mostraban horror.

―Tuve una visión. Una muy fuerte…― de repente el sonido de algo impactando con la atmosfera terrestre las alarmo a todas― ¡SON LAS DIAMOND! ― grito llena de cólera y pánico a la vez. Todas y Steven se pusieron en posición de defensa. Salieron a la playa y entre el negro-azulado del firmamento estrellado un enorme punto dorado se apreciaba entrando a la tierra a toda velocidad.

Estaban perplejas.

― ¡Garnet! ― Peridot había perdido el aliento apenas escucho el nombre de las Matriarcas de Homeworld― ¡¿Segura de lo que dices?! ¡Es decir! ¡¿Una Diamond aquí?! ― trataba de enfocar mejor su visión, había incorporado una lente de aumento a su visor verde.

― ¡SE LO QUE VI! ― grito fuera de su con los puños apretados y los dientes rechinando― ¡Era una nave dorada con la insignia de Yellow Diamond!

Los alaridos de sorpresa, ira y terror se hicieron presentes. Esto era algo grande.

― ¡O POR MIS ESTRELLAS! ― grito Peridot apenas enfoco bien la nave que estaba a unos pocos kilómetros― ¡Es la nave de transporte Force 2-1-4 de Yellow Diamond! ― estaba temblando mioclonicamente. Era verdad entonces, una Diamond estaba por llegar al planeta que tanto habían defendido.

Al escuchar eso todas invocaron a sus armas correspondientes. La nave ya era visible en su totalidad. Pero había algo extraño.

― ¡Esperen! ― Con la alerta de Peridot el resto de las Crystal Gems la creyeron loca.

― ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS OCURRE ENANA?! ― ladro Jasper lista para matar.

― ¡E-el vuelo es errático e inestable…creo que la nave va a…!― no pudo explicarse más y solo grito un: ― ¡PREPARENSE PARA EL IMPACTO! ― Todas salieron volando cuando la enorme nave hizo un aterrizaje forzoso en medio del agua y arena. El estallido del impacto fue bestial y casi quedaron enterradas en la arena.

La nave estaba en pésimas condiciones, no parecía una nave de ataque. De hecho se veía muy vieja en comparación a otras que ya habían venido con antelación.

La compuerta de la nave se abrió encandilándolas con la fuerte luz amarillo neón del interior, lograron entre ver una figura delgada y muy alta pero no lo suficiente para ser Yellow Diamond, caminando acompasada y al parecer traía algo en brazos en una sábana. Cuando las luces se apagaron el resplandor de la luna dejo ver para su sorpresa a una silueta aparentemente femenina vestida con arrapos y una especie de yelmo que ocultaba su identidad si piel quizá era blanca pero estaba condenamente sucia, esta cayo de rodillas en la arena y pareció verlas, sostenía algo como celosamente entre sus brazos delgados.

― ¿Quién eres? ― pregunto autoritariamente Garnet como la líder que era ― ¿Eres soldado de Yellow o Blue Diamond? ― pregunto amenazante.

La curiosa invitada ladeo la cabeza.

―Una Garnet…pero no eres una Garnet natural… ¿Eres una fusión? ― pregunto con esa voz queda y oxidada. Peridot abrió los ojos sorprendida por esa aseveración ― ¿Es el Planeta Tierra? ¿Son ustedes las Crystal Gems? ― pregunto esperanzada y casi suplicante.

Garnet estaba perpleja.

―¿Quién eres?... ― dijo la gema de fusión arrodillándose junto a la no prevista invitada, algo en su interior sabía que no era un peligro, pasaba algo con su visión futura, estaba muy borrosa y con estática por alguna razón desconocida.

―Eso…no importa ahora― parecía alguien que solo conocía el dolor― Necesitamos ayuda ¡Por favor! ― Garnet destapo la sabana y se horrorizo al ver a una pearl azul casi muerta y con su gema hecha trizas. Y lo peor es que ella reconocía a esa pearl.

Era la pearl sirvienta de Blue Diamond.

― ¡Se lo que debes pensar! ― alego rápidamente la dama del yelmo― ¡Ella traiciono a Homeworld para rescatarme! …Fue la propia Yellow Diamond la que la dejo en este deplorable estado…les suplico…por piedad― su voz se oía cada vez más rota― ¿Tienen alguna sanadora? ¡Le queda muy poco tiempo! ― Rogo afianzándose más en la pearl moribunda.

―Ven― dijo apresuradamente Garnet― ¡Vamos todas a la casa! ¡STEVEN!

― ¡S-si! ― respondió muerto de la incertidumbre ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

―Te necesitaremos. ¡Gems andando!

Al ver que no era una amenaza aunque llenas de desconfianza todas ayudaron en algo. Bismuth tomo el cuerpo de la mortalmente herida pearl y lo llevo con cuidado a la casa. Jasper decidió esperar afuera en el balcón, no confiaba para nada en todo aquello. Connie y Lapis acomodaron el sillón para depositar a la gema herida. Amethyst veía todo asustada desde a cocina y respirando con violencia ¡Aquello era una locura! Peridot se aventuró a inspeccionar la nave tenía que cerciorarse de algo importante y finalmente Pearl observaba todo con horror. Ver a una igual es un estado tan salvaje de deterioro. Solo alguien muy cruel podría haberle hecho eso.

Steven se acercó más rápido que inmediatamente a la herida que ahora sería su paciente. La dama del yelmo lo miro curiosa. Todas habían notado lo alta que era al menos unos cuatro metros y ni rastros de donde podría tener su gema si es que era una.

― ¡Todo estará bien! ― afirmo Steven a la dama del yelmo mientras se auto convencía a si mismo de eso. Cerro los ojos, tomo aire fuertemente y lamio la palma de su mano para que la mayor cantidad de saliva sanadora saliera, esta resplandeció como nunca y sin decir más puso su mano en la gema destrozada.

― ¡OUAG! ― fue el quejido por oxigeno de la pearl azul cuando sintió como si le hubieran inyectado un poderoso analgésico. De repente ya podía respirar y las grietas en su gema comenzaron a sanar y desaparecer. Toda ella revivió tenía mucho mejor semblante― ¡AH! ― se sentó de golpe en el sillón sobresaltando a Steven, sostenía su pecho con fuerza. Estaba viva. VIVA.

Inmediatamente la dama del yelmo, la abrazo con fuerza y Blue Pearl le correspondió.

― ¿E-estamos realmente en la tierra? ― hablo más fluidamente la pearl azul, apenas vio al grupo de gemas reunidas las reconoció al instante por los videos de los sondeos―…Las Crystal Gems…― estaba impactada― ¿Realmente son ustedes?

― ¡Las que visten y calzan! ― bramo Steven con su buen ánimo e intención de hacer nuevas amigas, y aunque la dama del yelmo le recordara a un espectro japonés por su ropa y aspecto ver como se preocupaba por esa pearl herida le hizo entender que era una buena persona― ¿Y ustedes son?

― ¡STEVEN! ― gritaron la mayoría exceptuando a Garnet.

― ¡¿QUEEE?! ― dijo poniendo las manos a modo de defensa.

― ¡Garnet es la que debería hacer esas preguntas! ― rugió Amethyst al fin recobrando el valor de siempre.

―Está bien― espeto Garnet apoyada de brazos cruzados en la pared de la cocina.

― ¡Pe-pero Garnet! ― chillo Pearl, la gema del afro la vio intentando serenarla. Y la invito a ver hacia adelante.

―Tu eres un Quartz Pink…― dijo la dama del yelmo, no había necesitado ver la gema en el ahora bien formado abdomen de Steven para comprobarlo― Se nota que eres una poderosa sanadora…pero…tu género es masculino ¿No? ― todas la vieron impresionadas el mismo Steven abrió los ojos sorprendido y asintió débilmente y sonrojado ― Ya veo― al parecer sonreía bajo esa mascara de metal― Un hibrido.

―M-me llamo Steven Quartz Universe― dijo firmemente― ¿Y ustedes? ― sonrió con amabilidad.

―Soy Briseida…y muchísimas gracias por curarme. Estaré eternamente en deuda― anuncio felizmente atontada la pearl azul. Ahora si nada tenía sentido ¿Una pearl del planeta hogar que no se presentaba con un código de asignación en serie?

― ¡Qué lindo nombre! ― dijo Steven y luego recapacito― Espera… ¿Eres una Blue Pearl no? ¿Tú misma te cambiaste el nombre?

―Al parecer Homeworld les pone códigos seriales a las gemas en lugar de nombres propios ahora― espeto con desagrado e indignación la dama del yelmo― Su nombre siempre ha sido ese. Yo se lo puse al nacer.

― ¿Qué? ― ese fue un ''que'' colectivo.

―Por algo es mi madre― rio quedamente Briseida.

― ¡¿MADRE?! ― gritaron todos en distintos tiempos. Hasta Jasper había entrado a la casa derribando la puerta.

― ¡Las gemas no nacen como los seres orgánicos! ― grito Jasper creyendo decir algo obvio demasiado obvio― No tenemos figuras paternas o maternas nadie nos engendró.

―Hubo un tiempo en donde eso no era así― dijo con seguridad la dama del yelmo.

―Ya me parecía raro todo esto― todas giraron a la destrozada puerta por donde Peridot entraba mortalmente seria― Inspeccione la nave. Es demasiado antigua como para que la use una Diamond. No tiene armas ni rastreadores apenas cuenta con un sumamente arcaico sistema de comunicación y esta que se cae…ellas no vinieron a invadir…― alego y todos los presentes parpadearon incrédulos― ¿Buscaban ayuda solamente? ― inquirió.

―También refugio si es posible. Somos rebeldes también, particularmente yo lo soy desde hace unos ochenta mil millones de años más o menos.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― Peridot no era la única asombrada― ¡Ninguna gema vive tanto! ¡Tendría que ser un diamante extremadamente poderoso! ¿Cómo se supone que eres más vieja que el sistema solar de Homeworld? ¿Para empezar eres una gema? ― dijo la pregunta del millón― No vemos tu gema por ningún lado…

―Ella es una pearl― asevero Briseida― Mas Específicamente: La Madre de Todas Las Pearls…

Ahí fue donde todos quedaron boquiabiertos. Para continuar con las sorpresas la dama del yelmo ejerció una enorme presión con ambas manos en su nuca y destrozo el yelmo de acero dejándolo caer al piso que sorprendentemente atravesó. Debía pesar horrores. Fue entonces cuando una maraña de cabello negro extremadamente largo y enredado cayó por su espalda y rostro. Suspiro y aparto el cabello de su cara.

Todas vieron con tremendo impacto como ambos ojos eran dos perfectas pearls negras barrocas (es decir ovaladas) con destellos tenues de colores.

―Mi madre me nombro Beata. Pero para fines prácticos…llámenme **BLACK PEARL.**

El gemido asombrado de cierta Pearl en la estancia llamo la atención de Black quien se giró a verla. Pearl estaba temblando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No podía creerlo.

―Galatea…― exclamo Black cuyas pearls negras en vez de ojos comenzaron a llenarse de brillantes lágrimas de regocijo y alegría.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_

 **N/A: En mi perfil especifique porque no había montado más historias o actualizado. Verán puede que esto sea lo último que monte este año. Por millones y millones de dificultades. Métanse en mi perfil si quieren saber algunas de ellas. Además estoy en proceso de poner en orden papeles de emigración y el trabajo y soy ama de casa. Además DIOOOOOOS estoy escribiendo en una PC sin internet. Pasare esto a un pendrive a la única laptop con internet y también la única laptop que NO tiene Word a veeeer si puedo montar esto. Seran solo dos capítulos. Porque aparte solo puedo escribir por las noches una vez a la semana con muuuucha suerte. Ya va a amanecer. Ojala les guste díganme que les pareció.**

 **(*): ''CON UN SOL ROJO'' Invente eso para que en el idioma de las gemas sea el equivalente a: ¡Con un demonio!**

 **N/A: Revelare muchas cosas en el siguiente capítulo. MUCHISIMAS.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: Steven Universe, no me pertenece. El y todo universo ficticio mencionado en este manuscrito es propiedad de la autoría creativa e intelectual de la caricaturista Rebecca Sugar y los respectivos dueños imaginativos legales que puedan ser mencionados para el fin básico del entretenimiento.**_

 _ **N/A: He de aclarar que me apegare al canon solo lo que yo considere necesario para la inventiva de este trabajo. Me declaro fan acérrima de ''SU'' pero como el lema de la página es ''Libera tu imaginación'' pues ese es el chiste de este fic. Muy probablemente lo monte antes de que se develen ciertas muertes de ciertos personajes céntricos. Pero no voy a esperar una, dos o hasta tres temporadas para averiguarlo así que las inventare yo y ojala sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por entrar a leer, espero que les guste.**_

 _ **N/A: Esto es para tod s aquell s que opinan que cualquier Gema aquí citada es una Mary Sue (ES CONTIGO LAREKIN Y TODOS TUS HOMOLOGOS) Yo JAMAS en los años que tengo escribiendo e implementado tamaña estupidez y falta de autoestima y desprendimiento del mundo real como usar una Mary Sue. SON SIMPLES OC's que se me ocurrieron para la historia y si no les gusta hagan el favor de largarse de mi fic si no vienen con críticas constructivas. Hay un botón con una X roja en la parte superior derecha de la pantalla si les interesa.**_

 **RISE**

…

Apenas los orbes celestes de Pearl chocaron con las joyas imposiblemente negras de su homóloga más alta, hizo lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza.

Salió corriendo de la estancia directo al portal y desapareció entre un semblante envuelto por las sombras de la conmoción y un fortísimo haz de luz.

─ ¡PEARL! ─ grito la mayoría del grupo, al menos la mayoría que no estaba totalmente conmocionado por la recién revelada identidad de esa extraña pearl de cuatro metros de altura y gemas en vez de ojos. Y con esa mayoría nos referimos a quienes nunca hubiesen escuchado su milenaria leyenda: Steven, Connie y Amethyst. Además ¿Cómo podía tener DOS gemas por ojos? Ninguna gema cuenta con más de una gem-stone a menos que sea una fusión, y al parecer esta misteriosa invitada o no lo era no lo aparentaba.

En ese momento el brillo de escudriño y ansias por el saber ajeno destello en el visor traslucido de cierta gema técnica verde. Oh, iba a hacerle más preguntas a esa supuesta Black Pearl que un cuestionario de la Academia Estelar de Técnicas de Segunda Generación. Y mira que el tiempo record estimado para completarlo (es decir el tiempo mínimo) era de cuatro meses humanos.

Garnet detuvo al par de adolescentes de moverse de su sitio con su estoica autoridad, estos la vieron sin entender pero cuando las demás iban a tomar palabra en el asunto la chillona y curiosa voz de Peridot opaco todas las demás voces.

─Homeworld no ha tenido éxito en crear a una Black Pearl desde la fundación del primer Kindergarden de Pearls existente en la primera colonia de White Diamond Primera─ con una sonrisa sarcástica de autosuficiencia volvió a acomodar su destellante visor y entrecerró los ojos negros esta vez─ Impostora…─ declaro a viva voz con su tono de victoria bien puesto─ ¡Exigimos saber tu verdadera identidad y la auténtica razón de la cual la Pearl 1-5-3 Corte A-B-H Asignada a la Autoridad Diamante de Blue Diamond está en compañía tuya! ─ señalo con su dedo acusador mientras se subía a la mesita de noche de un salto, arruinando los mangas de edición limitada de Steven.

─ **¡Ella no es ninguna impostora y mi nombre es Briseida! ¡No ese maldito código de esclava!** ─ bramo furiosa la pearl azulada. Comportamiento sumamente raro y antiestético en una de su estirpe, pensaron varias de las presentes. La fuerza de esa aseveración hizo que Peridot retrocediera algo asustada y se bajara de la mesa.

─ ¡BIEN! ¡Pero yo hare las preguntas aquí! ¡EMPEZAND-! ¡HEY! ─ Garnet la había tomado por las axilas cual niña de tres años haciendo un berrinche insoportable aun con su expresión neutra y mientras Peridot pataleaba y exigía su libertad Garnet se le adelanto.

─Disculpen eso─ con una mano en la cadera y una sonrisa amigable se acomodó el visor de placa metálica─ Antes de cualquier cosa nuestras invitadas necesitan descansar y reponerse. Luego se harán las preguntas.

─Garnet, ¿Estas segura de lo que estas diciendo? ─ acuño Bismuth a la conversación con expresión desconfiada pero a la vez fuerte y preparada para todo. Solo había visto una vez a la pearl azul que estaba sentada recatadamente en el sillón con un sonrojo azul oscuro mientras la supuesta Black Pearl le decía algo por lo bajo─ ¿No crees que sean enemigas verdad? ─ dijo soltando una risilla y sonriendo en complicidad. Garnet era 1000% confiable en cualquier batalla conjunta y en cualquier índole de sus vidas.

─Así es─ le sonrió de vuelta. Bien eso fue suficiente para Bismuth.

─Discúlpennos─ la voz aterciopelada de la gema más alta entre ellas se dejó oír. Ya no sonaba oxidada por el yelmo de acero─ Hemos sido una aparición imprevista. Espero que no estemos ocasionando problemas, si es así nos marcharemos─ Garnet sonrió y negó al mismo tiempo cruzándose de brazos, ese formalismo lo tenían todas las pearls. Se acercó a Black Pearl y estirando su mano hacia arriba la tomo de un hombro y volvió a sonreír.

─No se preocupe─ espeto dulcemente─ Son más que bienvenidas. ¿Necesitan algo en particular? ─ cuestiono con la mano en su cintura de nueva cuenta. Mirando a las dos pearls presentes por turno. Algo titubeante Briseida tomo la palabra.

─Yo estoy bien. Muchísimas gracias─ hizo una pequeña y solemne reverencia─ Pero mi madre necesita atenderse─ miro a la susodicha pícaramente alzando una ceja a lo que la tez grisácea de Black Pearl adquirió un tono gris más fuerte. Interpretando eso como un sonrojo Garnet supo que hacer.

─Si necesitas ocuparte de tu aspecto personal el cuarto de Pearl es el más indicado…pero…─ la gema de fusión recordó que su compañera se había dado a la fuga y que no podría abrir su habitación.

─No creo que haya problema─ dijo quedamente Black Pearl mientras todos veían atónitos como se acercaba a la compuerta del templo y poniendo una mano delicadamente sobre la superficie de esta la puerta del cuarto de Pearl se abrió como su estuviera recibiendo a su dueña. Todos estaban con la mandíbula por el suelo─ No tardare…eh ¿Garnet no es así? ─ la nombrada asintió levemente─ Tu ''problema de estática'' se ira en unos minutos─ articulo guiñando la pearl negra que tenía por ojo izquierdo y la compuerta cerro con ella dentro.

─ ¿A qué se refería? ─ hablo rápidamente Bismuth. En ese momento Garnet necesito sentarse.

─ ¿Garnet? ─ Steven estaba al borde de una crisis de nervios─ ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

─Mi visión futura había estado teniendo interferencias desde que esa…gema llego─ confeso en seco la líder actual de las Crystal Gems, antes de que hubieran gritos de espanto las calmo─ pero ya estoy mucho mejor. Ahora lo importante es que localicemos a Pearl─ viro el gesto hacia Briseida─…y sería bueno escuchar cómo fue que llegaron a la tierra.

La pearl azul dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento y se apartó varios mechones de cabello celeste de la cara revelando los ojos más joviales que alguna vez hayan visto las Gems. Al parecer la compañía de la tal Black Pearl la había hecho condenamente feliz.

─Con gusto se los contare─ declaro con una sonrisa tierna y un ligero sonrojo azul mientras ponía ambas manos en las rodillas─…solo espero que crean la historia─ dicho esto se rasco la mejilla en señal de vergüenza y una risita nerviosa afloro de sus delgados labios.

─Pues para haberse aparentemente robado una nave perteneciente a Yellow Diamond si va a estar interesante el relato mocosa…─ espeto con su voz áspera Jasper mientras Lazúli veía a su pareja con mal gesto, un regaño con la mirada no era suficiente para parar la lengua viperina del cuarzo anaranjado─ ¿Y bien? ─ dijo tomando una silla bruscamente y sentándose a la inversa─ Habla.

─Connie y yo iremos en León a buscar a Pearl─ dictamino Steven resuelto y más serio de lo normal mientras Connie asentía tras estas palabras─ Luego nos cuentan la versión corta─ ambos adolescentes salieron de la estancia, tuvieron que sobornar a León con algunas galletas para que se transportara por todo el globo terráqueo hasta dar con la gema blanca.

Finalmente solo quedaron gemas en la casa de la playa. Garnet volvió a ocupar su lugar recostada en la pared de la cocina de brazos cruzados, Lazúli y Peridot tomaron asiento en unos almohadones y Amethyst se subió de mala gana a un banquillo en la barra de la cocina, mientras, Bismuth solo apoyaba un brazo en esta y permanecía de pie.

─Te escuchamos─ articulo la gema de fusión tranquilamente. Briseida bajo la cabeza en señal de comprender.

─Imagino que todas ustedes saben la leyenda sobre mi madre…─ todas asintieron con cierto deje de desconfianza era como si acabaran de escuchar que Yellow Diamond acababa de implementar un partido democrático en Homeworld donde a las pearl se les permitiera el derecho al voto. Excepto por cierta gema morada que nunca había abandonado el planeta tierra.

─ ¿Madre? Ooooh. ¿Hablas de la Pearl bastante alta no? ─ dijo levantando la mano como pidiendo la palabra en clase y con su eufórica actitud de siempre─ ¿Hay una leyenda de ella? ─ Su mirada se embarazo de curiosidad y la de Briseida de incredulidad.

─ ¿N-no conoces la leyenda de Black Pearl? ─ artículo apenas atragantándose con sus palabras. Garnet intercedió en ese momento soltando una risa traviesa y modesta.

─Disculpa… _Briseida_ ─ se disculpó sinceramente─ Amethyst nació en este planeta y nunca ha salido de él. No sabe demasiado de Homeworld. Mucho menos de sus leyendas más antiguas.

─Oh, eso tiene más sentido─ sonrió la pearl azulada y Amethyst hizo un puchero tanto tierno como gracioso─ Disculpe, es que nunca había conocido a una cuarzo que no conociera la historia para después…─ callo de repente. Al parecer recuerdos amargos le vinieron a la mente─ No es nada ─ se sacudió esa impertinencia de encima─ Bien ─ particularmente se dirigió a Amethyst con una parte del relato─ En Homeworld, hay historias sobre las primeras pobladoras del planeta. Hace miles de millones de años. Entre ellas las más destacadas y…lamentablemente las únicas recordadas son: La Primera Gran Matriarca…Black Diamond y su primera hija y Madre de Todas las Pearls. Mi madre Black Pearl.

─ ¿Una PEARL hija de una DIAMOND? ─ Chillo Amethyst incrédula. Aunque no fue la única.

─ ¡Hey! ─ ladro Peridot─ La historia no la recuerdo así. ¿No se supone que Black Pearl era la vasalla de Black Diamond? ─ arqueo una ceja escéptica. En cambio el aura de Briseida se tornó peligrosa.

─ _**¿Vasalla dices?**_ ─ susurro con veneno.

─Todas las Diamond han tenido una pearl de su color insignia como esclava desde el surgimiento de La Primera White─ hablo fuertemente Jasper quien compartía la opinión de Peridot─ Si no era su esclava ¿Qué carajo era? ¿Lo de llamarle ''hija'' era por cariño o algo así?

─ ¡JASPER! ─ bramo Lapis a lo que su compañera se cuadro en su asiento como militar callándose la boca en el acto.

─ ¿Qué era dices? ─Briseida apretó fuertemente su falda traslucida con el cabello ocultando su rostro indignado─ PUES SU HIJA ¡Eso era! Como lo oyen. No era un título, no era un apodo amistoso. **ERAN MADRE E HIJA.**

─ ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡Para empezar somos seres inorgánicos! ─ le alego Peridot con toda la intensión de iniciar un debate sobre la veracidad de las palabras de la pearl azulada.

─Las estrellas reproducen más estrellas…y no son orgánicas─ dijo seriamente y con una neutralidad digna de Lapislázuli.

Allí todas se quedaron sin argumentos y solo quedo en ellas un profundo interés de saber de qué hablaba esa gema azul.

─Volvamos al inicio─ se aclaró la garganta con recato la pearl azulada─ Black Pearl nació hace más de mil cien millones de años. Lamentablemente los detalles más exactos de la creación de Black Diamond no los sé, solo tengo información sobre mi madre ya que al verla por primera vez muchos recuerdos e información dormidos en mi psique despertaron de golpe─ callo un momento y prosiguió─ Aunque no lo crean hubo una época en donde las gemas no éramos copias unas de otras, no éramos un producto en serie…según mi madre las primeras en poblar Homeworld nacieron del vientre de Black Diamond…no al estilo de los seres orgánicos pero si mediante un proceso químico bastante complejo, como los procesos de electrolisis, fusión y la confrontación de distintos átomos no necesariamente de carbono, así se lograba la nomenclatura para crear gemas dentro de ella y compartir el mismo C.Q.I (Compuesto Químico Inorgánico, vendría siendo la versión del ADN de las gemas) y mediante una fusión termo-nuclear se completaba el proceso. Puede que suene loco pero ya saben que se decía sobre las habilidades de Black Diamond…

Garnet se había quitado el visor con cara de haber recibido una buena bofetada y aun no haber reaccionado y las demás no estaban mejor. Sobre todo cierta técnica verde quien parecía tener una inhibición en el habla y un tic facial. Viendo su oportunidad de proseguir Briseida continúo con el relato.

─La longevidad de mi madre…supongo que es gracias a que no fue creada con los métodos convencionales que conocemos…los más relevante aquí es que sepan cómo supe yo de ella y como llegamos ambas a la tierra─ tomo coraje y las encaro a todas─ Todas las pearls, antes de emerger de nuestras conchas, tenemos una visión un primer recuerdo si así lo quieren llamar, es sobre un lugar en el Mar Sagrado de Cristal de Homeworld…─ se levando del sillón y poniendo las manos alrededor de su gema hizo lo mismo que con Yellow Diamond. Les mostro la proyección del recuerdo brevemente y luego lo deshizo─ Soy una de las pocas pearls que a mi edad lo conserva. Puede que la única…─ eso la entristeció─ aunque mi vida fuera destinada a servirle a una miserable dictadora siempre añore saber…de quien era la voz que no recordaba, que me llamo por un nombre extraño con sumo amor…y que me pedía auxilio.

─ ¿Auxilio? ─ hablo Amethyst tragando duro─ ¿B-Black Pearl te hablo antes de emerger?

─ ¿Cómo es eso posible? ─ articulo Lapis ya enfrascada en el relato─ ¿Qué habilidades tiene? ─ Aunque no lo aparentara mucho Lazúli era muy buena usando el silogismo y era una excelente estratega de mente fría y calculadora.

─Jeje…─ Briseida tomo asiento cubriendo su sonrisa con su mano delicadamente─ Madre está conectada con todas las pearls. No importa si no emergieron de ella directamente como en la antigüedad, todas tenemos algo de su C.Q.I en nuestra nomenclatura. Una de sus habilidades es conectarse con la energía que despiden nuestros átomos y mandar un mensaje por medio de Termoquinesis…

─ ¿Termo-que? ─ Amethyst sintió que le hablaron en marciano.

A esas alturas Peridot podía considerarse desmayada con los ojos abiertos. Lazúli decidió aclararles las dudas a la gema morada.

─Mi habilidad de controlar líquidos se llama Hidroquinesis, Amethyst. La Termoquinesis se concentra más en la temperatura y la energía…normalmente las Rubys y otros tipos de gemas cuyo elemento sea el fuego lo desarrollan hasta formar la conocida Piroquinesis…viene siendo más la manipulación del fuego en estado puro…─ la neutralidad con la que hablaba Lapis siempre dejaba a todos perturbados y a Jasper mas embobada por ella.

Briseida asintió.

─Las Diamond planeaban algo sumamente grande…─ su mirada oscureció y se tornó venenosamente seria─ Yellow Diamond quería usar The Corruption de nuevo contra este planeta.

─ **¡¿QUE?!** ─ Garnet, Bismuth, Jasper y Peridot gritaron como si las estuvieran masacrando.

─ ¡ESA MALDITA! ─ Bismuth mando a volar la mesa de la cocina partiéndola en mil pedazos.

─ ¡¿Planeaba corrompernos?! ─ Jasper comenzó a sudar en frio, el solo recuerdo de haber pasado por la corrupción una vez ocasionándole secuelas de locura temporal la atacaron de golpe. Lapis corrió de su sitio e intento calmarla.

Garnet apretó los puños al punto de hacerlos sangrar si tuviera ese líquido vital dentro de ella. La furia era tanta que Sapphire y Ruby tenían tremenda pelea armada en el interior de la fusión amenazando con deshacerla. Era increíble que Sapphire estuviera igual o más encolerizada que Ruby.

─ ¡Pero Por la Madre de las Súper Novas! ─ Peridot estrello ambos puños en la mesa de centro agrietando la madera─ ¡¿ESTA JODIDAMENTE LOCA?! …─ pareció meditar algo─ N-no…no puede ser…el tabú─ se tomó de la frente sin concebir el tránsito de información en su cabeza─ ¡No se atreverían a romperlo de nuevo a menos que quieran terminar como la TONTA de White Segunda!

─Es ese el punto. No lo pueden romper ellas dos solas─ hablo con calma la pearl de ropajes azules sofocando un poco el aura de tensión que se hizo presente─ Son necesarias tres diamantes como un mínimo establecido para ejecutar The Corruption, y aun así una de ellas terminaría implotando como le paso a White Segunda…─ termino de decir tranquilamente…como la tranquilidad antes de la tempestad.

Parecieron relajarse pero eso no duro.

─ ¿Entonces como planeaba Yellow Diamond…?─ cuestiono Lapis haciendo la pregunta del millón.

─Querían revivir a White…─ hablo duramente como si tuviera de frente a la Matriarca amarillenta otra vez.

─Ok. Esto si ya se salió de contexto─ Peridot pareció querer irse de allí luego de escuchar uno de los chistes malos de Steven─ ¡Pff! ¡¿REVIVIR A UNA GEMA?! ¡AHORA SI ENLOQUECIO ESA TONTA AMARILLA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ─ Su risa estrambótica irrito los oídos de todas las presentes─ ¡Eso…Jajajaja…eso es más que imposible! ─ termino en el suelo rodando y sosteniéndose el esternón.

─De hecho. Es bastante posible─ la voz aterciopelada que se hizo presente paro en seco la carcajada histérica de Peridot e hizo voltear a todas a la compuerta del templo.

Lo que estaban viendo parecía una ilusión. Black Pearl había terminado sus menesteres personales. Pero nadie espero verla así.

Dicha gema de joyas negras por ojos parecía una aparición divina. No podían creer que fuera la misma harapienta con un yelmo de acero de hace unos minutos.

Black Pearl, aparentemente no tenía un tono de piel gris ni mucho menos, era de un tono blanco totalmente inmaculado y algo resplandeciente, su negra cabellera rebelde y enmarañada estaba prolijamente peinada, las hebras negras y bellamente unduladas caían como cascada hasta sus caderas. Era un negro tan intenso como sus ojos, un enorme fleco extrañamente laceo ocultaba sus orbes dejando ver parcialmente el ojo derecho. Tenía la fisionomía de una pearl así es, pero esta parecía mil veces más refinada, más delicada y un poco más curvilínea. Sus ropas habían cambiado y no entendían ¿Desapareció ella sola su forma física para idear ese atuendo? Era un vestido de encajes blancos con destellos minúsculos blancos y verdosos muy detallado, parecía de alta costura era entallado en la parte superior con mangas que terminaban en punta en el dorso de sus manos y un cuello de tortuga que parecía segunda piel. En la parte inferior usaba pantalones negros entallados igual de resplandecientes y el vestido dejaba verlos porque tenía un amplio corte en V lo que restaba del vestido era algo acampanado pero maleable y tenía finos bordados de estrellas nunca antes vistas por todos lados en negro y blanco. Para finalizar unos zapatos de tacón corto blancos.

─ ¿Por qué esas caras? ─ pregunto incomoda de que la estuvieran estudiando con la mirada.

─ ¿De verdad es usted? ─ pregunto Amethyst con dos estrellas en lugar de ojos. Sumamente embelesada con la apariencia de la altísima gema de colores monocromáticos.

El sonrojo de Black Pearl sorprendentemente era de un muy tenue rosa apastelado. Hizo un ademan de vergüenza que a todas les recordó a cierta Pearl amante del orden.

─Sí, soy yo…─ dijo en tono bajo asintiendo─ Dispénsenme. Es un atuendo informal pero deseaba sentirme cómoda. Si es inapropiado cambiare a mi uniforme reglamentario.

─ ¡No, no, no, no! ¡ESE TE QUEDA INCREIBLE! ¿A ESO LLAMAS INFORMAL? ─ Amethyst realmente lucia emocionada.

─Jeje, gracias. Los ropajes de prisionera los tire a un foso de lava que había dentro del templo─ sonrió aun avergonzada la gema más alta mientras Amethyst daba vueltas alrededor de ella.

─ ¿Puedes hacer aparecer cualquier atuendo a voluntad? ─ pregunto incrédula Peridot─ ¿Ósea que esas ropas horribles no eran lo que cubría tu fisionomía al momento de emerger? ─ por otro lado, Jasper nunca creyó ver un porte tan señorial y elegante de una pearl, Garnet estaba más que intrigada y Lazúli codeo a Jasper para que dejara de comerse con la mirada a la curiosa invitada.

─Así es─ sonrió dulcemente Black Pearl─ Tengo entendido que ''nacen'' vestidas ahora, yo nací sin ropa, luego mi madre me enseño a materializarla─ rio quedamente cuando vio a todas sonrojarse ante sus pervertidas imaginaciones─ También puedo cambiar de forma física pero no es de lo que veníamos hablando ¿No? ─ volvió a sonreír mientras tomaba asiento junto a la pearl azul que mirada con ojos brillantes a su madre.

─ ¡Eh! ¡C-cierto! ─ la gema técnica volvió al mundo real con eso─ ¿De qué va eso de que es posible revivir a una gema destruida? ─ la seriedad volvió a apoderarse del momento con violencia.

─Mi madre Black Diamond…una de sus más notorias y reconocidas habilidades era resucitar gemas destruidas. Para ello solo era necesario tener parte de la gem-stone de dicha gema. Una mota de polvo era suficiente─ hubo un silencio mientras la miraban sin comprender media palabra─ Actualmente existen gemas sanadoras. Lagrimas curativas ¿No? ─ Algunas asintieron─ el termino más apropiado para la habilidad de regeneración molecular de mi madre seria ''lagrimas del milagro''

─Blue Diamond conservo una pequeña esquirla de la gema de White Segunda─ tomo la palabra Briseida─ Esa Diamond es fiel creyente de los oráculos y los esoterismos místicos de nuestra cultura. Ella siempre creyó en la leyenda de Black Diamond. Apenas supe que Yellow Diamond buscaba métodos para volver a usar The Corruption, idee un plan de rescate valiéndome de la ingenuidad de las dos─ las miro a todas con severidad y luego bajo la cabeza melancólica─…Blue Diamond me sorprendió una vez hace cuatro mil años rememorando el recuerdo del Mar Sagrado en una proyección cuando creía estar sola…me obligo bajo amenazas a decirle que era aquello que no podía entender en la proyección. Al saberlo y atar cabos concluyo que era algo así como el último lugar de descanso de mi madre pero yo sabía que era…una prisión─ Jasper y Lapis ahogaron un gemido. Si algo las aterraba era la palabra aprisionamiento─ Sabia que mi madre les pedía ayuda a todas sus hijas y…la convicción nació en mí.

─Y de qué manera…─ acoto Black Pearl recordando el estado en el que saco a su hija de la prisión subacuática.

─Le revele lo que sabía a Yellow Diamond y luego de convencerla de que era posible revivir a White Segunda fuimos de expedición al Mar Sagrado de Cristal. Fuimos únicamente ella y yo al lugar─ lo siguiente que oirían sería una completa y real locura. Pero cierta al fin y al cabo─ Cuando nos vimos solas dentro de la prisión…ataque a Yellow Diamond con el fin de que sacase su arma para usarla para liberar a mi madre.

─ ¡¿Qué tu QUE?! ─ el grito de Jasper y Bismuth estuvo acompañado de gritos de asombro por parte de Peridot, Amethyst y Lazúli. Garnet fue otro cuento.

─ ¿Cómo es posible? ─ hablo duramente y hasta había mucha preocupación en su voz ─ ¿Luchaste tu sola contra una Diamond? ¿Has aprendido a invocar armas y luchar?

Briseida entendió que sería más fácil otro medio de comunicación.

─Sera mejor que se los muestre─ dicho esto proyecto el vivido recuerdo de la pelea entre ella y la Matriarca amarilla, las Crystal Gems se impresionaron de ver a una supuesta vasalla, débil y enclenque materializar una fina espada y luchar con tanto ahínco. Vieron las brutales escenas de lucha y el cómo estaba aprisionada Black Pearl en aquel lugar sin mucha iluminación…hasta el horror de ver las últimas escenas del recuerdo donde Yellow Diamond intento matarla pisoteando su gema una y otra vez. Allí termino la proyección.

─Por mis estrellas…─ fue la única voz que se escuchó de parte de Peridot antes de car desmayada.

─ ¿Estará bien? ─ preguntaron ambas pearls angustiadas mientras las compañeras de equipo de Peridot negaban al cielo.

─Lo estará─ articulo Lapis neutra y muy resuelta.

─Y-yo…tenía que llevar a una diamante conmigo…las cadenas que sujetaban a mi madre estaban hechas de aleaciones de diamantes…─ bajo la cabeza. Black Pearl la consoló y luego ambas voltearon a ver como Garnet se les acercaba y se quitaba el visor dejando ver un trio de ojos sumamente conmovidos. Esta puso ambas manos en sus hombros.

─Fuiste muy valiente─ dijo y las mejillas de Briseida tomaron un fortísimo color azul.

─E-en fin jeje…─ para terminar la gema celeste articulo un desvergonzado: ─ Mama se robó la nave una vez libre de las cadenas y gracias a que le traspase toda la información que tengo sobre Homeworld logro pilotarla hasta aquí.

─No sin antes dejar herida de muerte a esa bastarda de carbono con su propia espada─ dijo saboreando cínicamente las palabras la de joyas negras en vez de ojos.

─Espera… ¡¿Qué?! ─ Esa fue Peridot volviendo de su mundo de inconciencia─ **¡¿HERISTE DE MUERTE A YELLOW DIAMOND?!** ─ parecía que se iba a volver a desmayar.

─Iba a matarla pero tenía que curar a mi hija primero─ dicho esto abrazo maternalmente a la pearl azul haciéndole sonrojar─ Con suerte está muerta. Aunque lo dudo esos parásitos estelares son resistentes….─ la sonrisa diabólica de Black hizo entender que tenía un lado desconocido como toda ella y que era peligroso.

─Yellow Diamond está fuera de combate entonces─ hablo Bismuth quien le dio una mirada a Jasper quien a su vez miro a Garnet─ Eso significa que la guerra está más que declarada.

─Y que posiblemente todo Homeworld y sus miles de colonias las están buscando─ completo Jasper tensando los músculos de su cuerpo.

─L-la nave en la que vinieron no tiene rastreadores…es muy improbable que las detecten aquí─ hablo extrañamente a favor de las pearl una Peridot muy dubitativa.

Hubo un silencio de un par de segundos hasta que fue roto.

─Si las cadenas que te sujetaban estaban hechas de diamante. Significa que una diamante te encerró allí─ esa fue de nueva cuenta el sonido del análisis lógico de Lapislázuli─ ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en su época Black Pearl? ─ había respeto en su tono de voz.

Todas se preguntaban lo mismo.

─Esa es una historia larga─ sonrió de medio lado─ Sera un gusto contárselas…Pero tengo una hija que ir a consolar…─ se levando dignamente del sillón y se encamino al portal─ Apenas volvamos les contare todo lo que se. Es una promesa─ y como sabiendo exactamente donde estaba Pearl. El portal brillo y Black Pearl desapareció en un haz de luz.

…

Ya estaba por amanecer.

Apenas Black Pearl se materializo al otro lado del portal, no pudo quedarse a contemplar la hermosa escena del sol tiñendo de rosa y dorado el campo de fresas donde miles de armas permanecían sepultadas. Los gritos de dos personas la alertaron apenas chocaron contra sus oídos.

─ **¡Pearl!** ¡Por favor baja! ─ ese era Steven rogándole por millonésima vez a su figura materna que bajara del risco flotante donde estaba sentada sosteniendo sus rodillas contra si misma sin decir palabra─ ¡Solo queremos…! ¡AAH! ─ ese fue el ataque de una gigantesca Holo-pearl que debía medir veinte metros, Pearl la había puesto de guardián para que Connie, Steven y León no pasaran.

─ ¡Estamos muy preocupados por ti! ─ grito Connie mientras dando una voltereta triple hacia atrás esquiva la ENORME espada de la Holo-pearl. Parecían cansados y tenían raspones en el cuerpo. Sin duda habían estado batalla fieramente. Ambos adolescentes quedaron espalda con espalda apenas la gigantesca espada del holograma de entrenamiento abrió un cráter de diez metros cerca de ellos. Al verse juntos fruncieron las cejas y con un asentimiento mutuo se comprendieron sin palabras.

Debían formar a Stevonnie si querían acabar con ese incordio. Antes de unir sus manos y comenzar una danza improvisada los detuvieron.

─Por favor, permítanme intentarlo─ espeto Black Pearl ya en el sitio de la contienda. Connie y Steven no la reconocieron al principio pero solo cuando Connie noto una de las pearl negras bajo el fleco de la enorme mujer lo capto.

─ ¿Es Black Pearl no? ─ Connie salió algo desafiante, la más alta se giró a verla apenas─ ¿Por qué Pearl salió huyendo al verla? ─ Sin lugar a dudas la morena tenía carácter fuerte.

─ ¡No quiere decirnos nada! ─ grito Steven con una mescla de nervios y enojo─ ¿Enserio puede hacer algo? ─ cuestiono no muy confiado.

Black Pearl se limitó a asentir y dedicarles una sonrisa de compresión. Ambos chicos se sintieron cohibidos por alguna razón. Cuando la gema más alta se acercó a la Holo-pearl esta adquirió una pose pulida de esgrima, preparada para atacar. Black Pearl no hizo más que verla y en ese momento una pequeña onda expansiva invisible salió de ella. Casi como un enorme y sonoro latido provocando la desintegración del holograma. Steven y Connie estaban más que shokeados. Y lo estuvieron aún más cuando la gema negra desapareció literalmente de su campo de visión apenas toco la punta del risco.

…

Pearl tenía la cara enterrada entre sus rodillas. Estaba aturdida, como si fuera un aparato con estática. No razonaba nada de lo que le estaba pasando. Con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y el ceño torcido de la pura rabia se permitió ver el espléndido amanecer, el sol apenas si era la mitad de un disco de fuego dorado saliendo del horizonte de la tierra. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a ella?

Creyó que al haber sido acogida por Rose ese anhelo que la lastimo por tantos siglos en Homeworld desaparecería. Pero ahora esa memoria muerta estaba en el templo junto a sus compañeras.

─ ¿Puedo sentarme…?─ Pearl salto a un lado por instinto. La habían tomado totalmente desprevenida y eso no era algo fácil de hacer con tantos milenos de entrenamiento en combate. Con los ojos antinaturalmente abiertos vio como el motivo de sus angustias estaba parado justo al lado de ella. El viento soplaba meciendo su hermosa cabellera negra y el sol la hacía literalmente resplandecer. El sobrecogimiento la devoro de nuevo.

Había una mescla de euforia, emoción, rabia y algarabía en ella. Y si había algo que Pearl no soportaba era no tener el control y dominio de sus emociones.

─ ¡Tu! ─ grito asustada─ ¡¿C-cómo?! ─ al voltear brevemente a la punta del risco noto como la Holo-pearl gigante no estaba y Connie y Steven tenían unas caras de campeonato a la gesticulación más asombrada y no se habían movido medio milímetro.

─Ga…─ Black Pearl lo pensó mejor, quizá era demasiado rápido para llamarla por su nombre─…Pearl─ finalizo con una sonrisa─ ¿Puedo estar junto a ti?

Después de pensárselo unos diez segundos completos, Pearl dejo la posición defensiva cerro los ojos, visiblemente enfadada y asintió sin más. Black Pearl sonrió y tomo asiento en el pasto verde de ese trozo de risco flotante. Pearl permaneció a un poco más de un metro viendo a otro lado y sosteniendo sus rodillas.

El silencio se hizo presente por varios minutos, ninguna decía nada. Pero no hacía falta.

Luego de casi una hora de silencio el crepúsculo murió y el amanecer nació.

─Es un planeta hermoso─ comento risueña Black Pearl.

─ ¡Claro que lo es! ─ respondió de inmediato Pearl con cierto sonrojo de furia en los pómulos. La más alta giro la cabeza un par de grados y logro contemplar la enorme cantidad de armamento obviamente de su raza en aquel campo de frutos rojos y enormes.

─Luchaste valientemente para conservar una belleza así ¿No? ─ Pearl reacciono y la vio de frente por primera vez, encontrándose con la sonrisa más orgullosa y bella que alguna vez vio…solo la sonrisa de Rose podía competir con esa expresión que le estaban dedicando─ Estoy orgullosa. Eres digna de portar tan emblemática joya en tu frente. Desde antes de que emergieras yo ya sabía que eras tu propia Gema. Y que harías grandes cosas…─ vio al glorioso firmamento colorearse de azul índigo con matices de naranja y el viento soplo frio.

Pearl derramo gruesos lagrimones totalmente quieta en su posición. Y no pudo más.

─Lo siento…─ para sorpresa de Pearl se le adelantaron al pedido de disculpas. Vio sorprendida como Black Pearl había bajado la mirada y tenía una sonrisa triste y melancólica─ Soy la causa de que sufrieras tanta soledad ¿No? ─ Le sonrió de nuevo esta vez directo a ella.

Pearl solo ensombreció la mirada. Y apretó el empeine de sus ambas piernas temblando ligeramente.

─Desde que emergí en Homeworld…─ hablo Pearl con la voz quebrada─ Yo recordé tu voz. Incluso ahora está intacta luego de más de veinte mil años─ la pearl oscura estaba conmocionada de oír aquello, no tuvo oportunidad de alegar nada pues Pearl proyecto un recuerdo desde su gema. Y no era cualquiera.

Era su llamado de auxilio.

─Aun lo… ¿Aun lo conservas? ─ dijo sinceramente asombrada la más alta de las dos. Pearl solo asintió y deshizo la proyección.

─También busque la forma de encontrarte ¿Sabes? ─ Ahora la de la sonrisa muerta era la gema blanca─ Pasaron los siglos y me asignaron a White Segunda. Allí conocí la humillación, el dolor y la vergüenza…de ser una esclava─ cerró los ojos fuertemente─ Aun cuando me escabullía con la excusa de unos informes o de pedidos de White Diamond…siempre me sorprendían haciendo ''cosas indebidas para una simple y deslucida pearl''─ al oír eso Black Diamond solo sintió la ira dominar su espíritu─ Los castigos eran severos, los maltratos intolerables…aun así no me di por vencida hasta que…ella me pidió que parase.

─ ¿Ella? ─ apenas podía hablar. Pearl miro al horizonte como si el malestar hubiera desaparecido con la sola evocación de su recuerdo más hermoso.

─Rose Quartz─ dijo finalmente─ La Líder de la Gran Rebelión de Gemas…ella era la General de más alto rango de Pink Diamond, cuando había conferencias y asambleas donde las cuatro Matriarcas estuviesen presentes ella asistía, las pocas veces que me vio…supongo que tenía un aspecto cansado y deplorable….─ negó riendo─ Un día se acercó a hablarme. Por un momento jure que ella iba a destruir mi gema porque le caía mal o algo. Es muy común que eso pase entre Guerreras de Quartz y Pearls─ esta vez una risa casi psicótica comenzó a salir de los labios de la gema blanca, intento cubrirlos pero fue inútil─ ¡Jajajajajajaja! ─ se enjuago una pequeña lagrima del ojo derecho mientras su otra mano tomaba su pecho─ ¡Estaba muerta de miedo! …que tonta fui… ¡Incluso me arrodille y le pedí clemencia cuando dijo que quería verme a solas! ─ de verdad parecía que esas memorias le hacían gracia.

Black sonrió.

─ ¿Te molestaría mostrarme como fue ese encuentro? ─ pidió suavemente la gema de orbes oscuros tomando desprevenida a la gema blanca. Esta lo pensó un momento y no supo que le impulso a hacerlo.

─…Claro─ dijo sin mucha emoción. Al menos no estaba enojada. Inmediatamente la proyección de su primer encuentro con Rose fue visible y Pearl traduciría lo que decían las gemas que aparecieran en él.

 _Vemos a una Pearl totalmente antitética a la aguerrida e independiente ''pearl renegada'' de las Crystal Gems. Portaba un traje blanco entallado y un estilo de cabello blanco en puntas extrañas y una especie de falda traslucida hasta el muslo con un corte en V. Sus ojos lucían sin vida. Tenía ojeras y estaba en una pose rígida junto a otras tres pearls vasallas. Una azul cuyo fleco no dejaba ver sus ojos y con las manos entrelazadas en el pecho, una amarilla parada a lo militar con un gesto arrogante y severo en la mirada y el mentón bien en alto y finalmente una bellísima pearl rosada de mirada anhelante y las manos entrelazadas hacia el frente._

─Briseida…Aureliana…Sophia…─ susurro sorprendida al verlas en el en recuerdo de Pearl. Esta la escucho pero luego le preguntaría.

 _Las cuatro pearls sirvientas de las Autoridades Diamante estaban a cuatro metros una de otra en un pasillo elegantemente decorado. Por la arquitectura debía ser un lugar importante y exclusivo. Cada una estaba al lado de la puerta que tenía la pintura ceremonial de su diamante asignado. Quietas, esperando cualquier tipo de orden. Pearl tenía la mirada perdida en los mosaicos pulidos del suelo, su aspecto era el menos agraciado en comparación a sus homologas. White Segunda se enorgullecía de tener una pearl lujosa que equiparaba la gracilidad de la pearl de Pink Diamond. Pero quien la viera en ese momento pensaría lo contrario._

─ **¿Tu eres la Pearl de White Diamond?** ─ (Pearl hablo en lugar de Rose con una voz tierna, amorosa y carente de malicia) _Pearl alzo la mirada y se encontró a la General Rose Quartz frente a ella y PREGUNTANDO por ELLA._

─ **¡Si mi señora!** ─ _respondió espabilándose ya que honestamente estaba adolorida y muy cansada, veía algo borroso en realidad._

 _La Rose de la proyección rio bonachonamente y eso no extraño a las pearls vasallas. Probablemente se estuviera burlando de ella como hacían todos los cuarzos._

─ **¿Puedes acompañarme?** ─ _El rostro ya nervioso de Pearl se tornó de un azul enfermo de pánico y temió lo peor_ ─ **¿Y bien?**

─ **¡S-si mi señora!** ─ _Pearl sabía lo que estaban pensando sus compañeras en la esclavitud. Que lo más seguro era la última vez que la veían parada junto a la puerta de White Segunda._

 _Caminaron un trecho relativamente largo por un brillante pasillo, El vestido de Rose no se manchaba ni con un mísero átomo de polvo. Todo era pulcro. En cuanto a Pearl ella se estaba encomendando a las estrellas. Llegaron a una compuerta, cuando Rose la abrió Pearl noto que era espaciosa y estaba completamente vacía, solo había un par de sillones anti-gravedad decorando. Pearl no soporto más, estaba paranoica y muerta del susto. Apenas Rose volteo se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. Pearl estaba hincada con la frente pegada al piso y temblando como condenada a muerte, si es que no lo era ya._

─ **¡PIEDAD! ¡PIEDAD MI SEÑORA!** ─ _grito fuertemente_ ─ **¡Lamento si la he molestado! ¡Me disculpo si he hecho algo indebido! ¡Por piedad no destruya mi gema! ¡Puede hacer lo que desee con mi forma física hasta desvanecerla pero por favor…!** ─ _levanto la mirada cuyas pupilas no enfocaban nada y estaban llenas de líquido_ ─ **¡PERDONEME LA VIDA MI SEÑORA!**

─ **¡HEY! ¡WOW! ¡Tranquila!** ─ _exclamo presa de los nervios Rose Quartz, viendo a todos lados esperando que nadie apareciera por los gritos de esa pearl_ ─ **¡No te hare nada! Puedes estar tranquila…** ─ _los ojos negros de Rose mostraban sinceridad a lo que Pearl solo pudo soltar un escueto:_

─ **¿Eh…?** ─ _las lágrimas aun salían sin control alguno. Para su sorpresa casi rayando en locura Rose la ayudo a levantarse gentilmente y le limpio las lágrimas maternalmente con sus dedos, era un tacto suave y reconfortante._

─ **¿Estas mejor?** ─ _pregunto cariñosamente como era ella._

─ **Y-yo…y p-pero…** ─ _Pearl no podía formular una oración completa_ ─ **¿No va a matarme mi señora?**

─ **¡No!** ─ _dijo escandalizada_ ─ **y…no me llames mi señora. Estamos solas tu y yo…dime Rose** ─ _la sonrisa que le dedico a Pearl la hizo sonrojar de un azul eléctrico._

─ **¡Y-yo no puedo cometer esa clase de irreverencia con una General de Quartz!** ─ _negó histérica y retrocedió unos pasos_ ─ **¡si Mi Diamante llegara a enterarse seria mi asegurado final!** ─ _se tomó de la cabeza imaginando escenarios horridos de muerte donde ella era la única víctima._

─ **Te aseguro que estará todo bien** ─ _proclamo Rose poniéndose a su altura_ ─ **Debes tranquilizarte Pearl** ─ _volvió a sonreír sin un solo deje de maldad. Pearl volvió a sonrojarse esta vez bajo apenada la mirada y comenzó a jugar con su falda._

─… **M-mi nombre es Pearl 8-9-8 Corte K-J-V Asignada a la Autoridad Diamante mi señora** ─ _se presentó irguiéndose_ ─ **No merezco que se me llame solo…Pearl… ¿Sin mi código de asignación no todos se confundirían? Para eso nos los dan.**

─ **No** ─ _hablo gravemente Rose Quartz poniendo nerviosa y más pálida si era posible a Pearl_ ─ **Ese código solo te designa como un objeto prescindible y sin individualidad…Pearl está bien, es hermoso y si eres a la única a la que llame Pearl. Sabrás que eres tú.**

 _Pearl nunca había escuchado términos como esos y menos dirigidos a su persona._

─ **¿Mi señora, para que me ha mandado a llamar?** ─ _trato de no sonar irrespetuosa pero estaba algo taimada en ese momento._

─ **¡Oh! ¡Cierto! Disculpa** ─ _sonrió de nuevo. Antes de que Pearl alegara que no debería estarse disculpando con una gema de clase baja Rose prosiguió_ ─ **Te he visto junto a las demás las pocas veces que he venido y…siempre estas decaída. Pero hoy me ha llamado la atención tu lastimada apariencia** ─ _le tomo de una mejilla con su enorme y cálida mano y la miro sinceramente preocupada_ ─ **¿Podrías contarme que te ha sucedido?**

─ **Y-yo…** ─ _intento desviar la mirada en vano._

─ **Vamos, puedes hablar con libertad. Nadie nos escuchara y te prometo que solo quedara entre nosotras** ─ _dicho esto hizo algo que dejo más que idiotizada a Pearl. Rose hizo la señal típica de los juramentos sagrados entre los cuarzos, básicamente juntar tus manos como en una reverencia de artes marciales. Puño cerrado en palma abierta y una inclinación_ ─ **Palabra de Quartz** ─ _dicho esto le guiño un ojo._

 _Ante esto Pearl supo que podía hablar de verdad. Un cuarzo JAMAS rompía un juramento. Era sacrilegio entre ellas._

─ **Yo…luzco así porque Mi Diamante me castiga muy seguido** ─ _se sobo el brazo izquierdo con el derecho mientras veía el suelo._

─ **¿Por qué?**

─ **Por…buscar información que no está permitida para alguien de mi clase** ─ _levanto el rostro y el gesto comprensivo de Rose la recibió de vuelta_ ─ **…vera mi señora…yo busco a alguien…**

─ **¿Qué gema es? Quizá yo pueda ayudarte…** ─ _Pearl intervino de inmediato._

─ **¡NO! ¡D-digo! ¡No es que no aprecie su gesto! …pero es imposible que la encuentre usted…quizá y solo quizá una pearl sea la única que pueda** …─ _dijo eso por lo bajo._

─ **¿Por qué razón?** ─ _dijo Rose visiblemente sin entenderle._

─ **Ella es…esa gema es** …─ _titubeo mucho antes de decirlo_ ─ **…Black…Pearl…**

 _Rose pareció tener un efecto retardado. Y no reacciono como lo haría una gema aristocrática como se supone que era._

─ **¡¿Qué?!** ─ _chillo_ ─ **¡Pero ella es una leyenda!** ─ _negó sacudiendo sus gruesos y hermosos caireles rosados_ ─ **¿Por qué buscas a un mito?**

─ **¡Mi madre no es un mito!** ─ _Pearl se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar de nuevo asustada ¡Le acababa de gritar a una superior!_ ─ **¡LO SIENTO!** ─ _grito_ ─ **¡P-pero, yo sé que ella debe ser real!** ─ _estaba firmé y apretando los puños a los costados._

 _A la final no le quedo de otra que mostrarle la proyección con la que toda pearl emergía. Rose quedo muy impresionada y la miro comprensivamente_.

─ **Pearl…** ─ _la abrazo sin decir más, la gema blanca solo podía llorar sin mover un musculo_ ─ **Has sufrido mucho ¿No?** ─ _Rose no espero respuesta, ya la sabia_ ─ **Quiero proponerte algo.**

─ **¿Qué…?** ─ _ese día era una completa locura sin un atisbo de lógica._

─ **Escucha. Tú me ayudaras con unos planes que tengo a futuro** ─ _su mirada cambio radicalmente a una llena de determinación y peligro_ ─ **y a cambio te ayudare a buscar lo que anhelas…no obstante te aconsejo que si pone en riesgo tu vida…lo dejes ir. Tú mereces ser feliz.**

Dicho esto la proyección termino.

─Rose me enseño a pelear en secreto luego de un par de visitas más. Alegándole a White Segunda que solo quería ayuda para redactar documentos importantes…─ Pearl miro el brillante sol y los destellos naranjos y dorados que desprendía el astro rey─ Tomo varias décadas pulir mi técnica y el manejo con múltiples armas hasta que logre invocar mi propia arma…─ desvió la mirada al césped─ Poco después me confeso sus planes de rebelión cuando llego de una misión exploratoria a un planeta que le pareció demasiado hermoso para convertir en una colonia─ sonrió cínicamente─ Este planeta la dejo impactada y aun tenia recuerdos amargos de las demás colonias que ella misma ayudo a forjar. Viendo como especies primitivas y no tan primitivas morían bajo el yugo del Imperio de las Diamond…yo era su confidente, su recurso principal. Al principio solo fuimos ella y yo…─ hubo un silencio prolongado─ Yo había desafiado a White Segunda presentándome como un individuo e incluso cambiando radicalmente mi aspecto. Algo que le desagrado hasta la muerte, eso aún me causa felicidad jeje…pero luego─ cerró los ojos fuertemente dolida─ Cuando Rose intento cumplir su promesa…era demasiado peligroso ingresar al Mar Sagrado de Cristal. Tuvimos que abandonar Homeworld en una huida estratégica…robamos al menos dos centenares de naves con nuevas rebeldes y pronto fueron llegando más…así comenzó la Rebelión…─ Pearl no pudo ver a Black a los ojos al decir lo que estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento─ Rose se convirtió en mi nueva razón de existir. Lucharía por ella. Moriría por ella. Pronto…te olvide.

Black Pearl no emitió palabra alguna.

─Lo lamento tanto…─ la gema blanca se disculpó, sentía que le había hecho mucho daño a la gema a su lado con esa abierta declaración.

─Estoy orgullosa─ un momento ¿Qué? ¿Pearl había escuchado bien? ─ Lo que oyes, estoy orgullosa y sumamente feliz de que hayas encontrado a una persona tan especial que te hiciera sentir viva y feliz…si para que eso sucediera debías olvidarme pues por mi está más que bien, de hecho si hubiera podido, te habría dicho que lo hicieras desde un principio─ Black sonrió enormemente al ver el rostro lleno de lágrimas y asombro de su hija. No pudo más y la estrecho entre sus brazos─ Te amo hija─ apenas Pearl sintió el contacto correspondió al abrazo con toda su fuerza. Se sentía feliz. Tan feliz de tener a su…madre con ella. Era como un sueño hasta que la burbuja de felicidad exploto.

Black Pearl abrió los ojos espantada y alejo bruscamente a Pearl.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─ pregunto la gema blanca sin entender porque la soltó como si estuviera al rojo vivo.

─Galatea─ hablo firmemente Black Pearl y la gema blanca al escuchar su verdadero nombre se quedó pasmada─ Oh por…mis estrellas…─ gruesas lagrimas salieron sin control en el rostro pálido de Black. Al parecer había visto _algo_ ─ Sentías un profundo y puro amor por Rose Quartz─ dictamino al igual que un juez y Pearl enmudeció. Black viro el gesto y vio a Steven sentado en la orilla del risco charlando con Connie─…y ella…ahora es el ¿No es verdad?...lo has cuidado como si fuese tuyo…aun cuando eso te perforaba el corazón cada día…

─Y-yo… ¡Madre yo…!─ no sabía cómo comenzar estaba al borde de una crisis─ Si yo amaba a Rose… ¡Pero amo a Steven también! ¡Es mi bebe…el…no tiene la culpa! ─ Se justificó─ Ya lo supere…incluso hice las paces con el padre de Steven…y-yo…─ estaba rebuscando y rebuscando en su mente que añadir a eso.

─Me sorprende lo fuerte que eres…─ Black aún seguía llorando por el dolor de su hija pero con una magnifica sonrisa le acaricio el cabello y las mejillas─ Creo que ese joven ha tenido a la mejor madre del mundo…aunque si me permites como madre que soy…Rose Quartz no supo de que se perdió─ dijo con un tonito pícaro y a la vez molesto─ No obstante…estas sanando lentamente…ahora que estoy aquí me encargare personalmente de ayudarte en ese proceso.

Ambas sonrieron sonrojadas y con las mejillas mojadas y con un último abrazo bajaron del risco flotante al fin.

…

Cuando los que habían partido en busca de Pearl regresaron por el portal. Todas los esperaban ansiosas. Aun había preguntas que contestar y cosas por esclarecer con respecto a Black Pearl. No obstante nadie podía prever lo que sucedía más allá de las estrellas.

…

 **Homeworld. Palacio de Yellow Diamond.**

Todo el bendito planeta estaba al borde del colapso. Se habló de guerras civiles, de atentados, no faltaban quienes buscaran culpables y señalasen a otras y la búsqueda de las culpables reales del actual estado de la Excelsa Matriarca amarilla de la raza de gemas se había instaurado como alerta roja en todas las colonias que fueran manejadas por ambas cortes de las Autoridades Diamante.

Yellow Diamond había salido literalmente disparada del Mar Sagrado, una fuerza incontenible y letal la había envuelto y el líquido negro pareció cobrar vida. El propio mar la repelió de sus profundidades con suma violencia al no estar acompañada de una pearl al parecer. Cuando las Brick Jasper's recuperaron la conciencia preguntándose qué maldita cosa las había golpeado Yellow Pearl pego el grito a la estratosfera cuando vio a Su Diamante ser arrojada un kilómetro en el aire cual proyectil y luego caer al suelo dejando un cráter de proporciones bíblicas en la arena blanca.

Su estado era deplorable y espeluznante, su gema estaba casi partida a la mitad. Estaba convulsionando y botando arena amarillenta por la boca junto a unos ojos erráticos y lechosos que no enfocaban nada. Solo las estrellas sabían si estaba consiente o el dolor no la dejaba procesar información que no fueran señales de dolor y agonía. Toda su forma física parecía apaleada y temían que fuese a morir allí mismo. Suerte para ella que las Jasper's que había llevado consigo tuvieran una fuerza monstruosa pues cargar a un ser de diamante de diez metros de altura no era cosa sencilla. Al verse sin la nave tuvieron que caminar doce kilómetros hasta el portal más cercano que funcionara y llevarla directo a Palacio.

No hace falta mencionar que cuando llegó la alerta se disparó. Yellow Pearl se comunicó inmediatamente con Blue Diamond explicándole la situación y sin quererlo a causa de los nervios le corto la transmisión atropelladamente mientras recibía al grupo de sanadoras que tenían a su disposición. En todo Homeworld solo había tres sanadoras de Aura Quartz's, era una habilidad rara que solo algunos cuarzos poseían por eso cada vez que una Guerrera de Quartz emergía se le hacían pruebas para saber si poseían el don. Yellow Diamond más allá que acá del mundo de los seres vivos no aguantaría demasiado. Las tres gemas aristocráticas de dos metros lucían túnicas amarillas con el emblema de la Corte de Yellow Diamond por encima del uniforme militar de elite, eran parcialmente robustas de labios carnosos, sus pieles de colores pastel suave y de melenas rebeldes de colores que tenían la apariencia de vidrios quebrados y pegados uno sobre otro.

Las dejaron para que iniciaran con la curación. Las tres gemas de cuarzo juntaron sus manos y comenzaron a derramar lágrimas manteniéndose impávidas. No desperdiciaron una sola gota se aseguraron que todas cayeran en el diamante del pecho de su líder. Treinta minutos después Yellow Diamond estaba totalmente regenerada. Se levantó de la cama de curaciones adecuada a su estatura de un salto, tomándose el pecho ferozmente con una mano y respirando como psicópata. Había recibido el peor susto de muerte de su milenaria vida.

Luego del shock inicial las curanderas se marcharon con una reverencia y anunciaron que la líder amarilla se encontraba en perfecto estado. Aunque si hablamos de su estado emocional…ese era otro asunto.

─ **¡COMO UNA MALDITA PEARL INFERIOR PUDO HACERME PERDER ASI!** ─ allí salió volando su enorme trono el cual estampo en la pared, tanto el trono como el muro quedaron hechos pedazos─ **¡BASTARDA DE POCA CASTA! ¡INMUNDA PARIA! ¡COSA INSERVIBLE QUE NUNCA DEBIO SER CREADA!** ─ Adiós al tablero de comunicación. A las doce pantallas maestras y a los comunicadores intergalácticos─ **¡LAS MATARE A AMABAS CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!** ─ Su enorme espada atravesó sin misericordia su computador principal de quince metros. Todo mientras su pearl hacia caras de angustia y se impresionaba cuando algo salía destruido. Miraba todo desde una distancia muy prudente─ **¡SIRVIENTAS DE BAR DE ALTERNE!** **¡OJALA SE LAS TRAGUE UN MALDITO HOYO NEGROOOO! (*)**

─ ¡Yellow Diamond! ¡LEXICO! ─ la tranquila voz de Blue Diamond apareció de la nada y dejo detenida en el tiempo a Yellow en una pose de ataque con ese enorme sable amarillo que esgrimía con furia.

─ ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí Blue?! ─ Blue Diamond levanto una ceja en señal de molestia e incredulidad. Luego se fijó en el suelo hecho añicos. No solo el piso estaba levanto como estacas, el cableado arrancado a mano. Todos sus menesteres destruidos por ataques de sable y las pantallas que aun recibían energía chillaban por la estática y echaban peligrosas chispas. Sino que había al menos una docena de gem-stone's de aparentes Peridot's y Uvarovit's' regadas por el suelo junto a partes robóticas verdes…algunas gem-stone's estaban destruidas.

─Pues en vista de que casi pierdes la vida, vine a ver si ya estabas mejor…por lo visto así es…─ ladeo la cabeza mientras mantenía sus cuatro brazos ocultos en las enormes mangas de su túnica azul─ ¿Entonces mi sirvienta termino siendo una hereje? ─ pregunto con un tono oscuro y que anunciaba muerte.

─ ¿Y tú qué crees? ─ se puso el sable al hombro y la vio con un gesto de _obvio._ Y de _tu estupidez no conoce límites_ ─ Y no solo eso…─ pareció masticar las palabras con rencor como deseando matarlas─….Black Pearl esta con vida─ miro intensamente a su igual.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ por primera vez en la historia Yellow veía a Blue perder la compostura por completo─ No es posible….─ era un chiste. Debía ser un chiste. Le sonaba a chiste─ ¿Es un chiste?

─ ¡No tarada, esa parasitaria Pearl oscura sigue viva luego de tantos millones de años! ─ Gesticulo histérica al techo mientras ondeaba el sable para luego clavarlo en el suelo y apoyarse de el─ Y no es una pearl cualquiera. Yo diría que es mucho más poderosa que una fusión de siete gemas de cuarzo de elite. Quizá más.

─ ¡Eso no tiene sentido Yellow! ─ grito Blue alterada y algo espantada.

─Claro que lo tiene. E combatido con fusiones de hasta doce Red Quartz's y nunca me habían hecho retroceder un paso ¡Y esa desgraciada logro lanzarme varios metros con una fuerza brutal para luego mancillarme CON MI PROPIA ESPADA! ─ la furia estaba haciendo que energía volcánica amarilla neón se juntara en todo su cuerpo y Yellow Diamond comenzó a resplandecer─ ¡YA TENIA SUFICIENTE CON LAS REBELDES PARA AHORA TENER ESTE INCORDIO! ─ luego de ese grito inspiro profundamente un par de veces para intentar enfriarse y pensar en un contraataque. La única desventaja es que no sabían en donde estaban ese par de pearls renegadas─…Como odio no saber algo…─ chisto con la lengua y se dedicó a blasfemar mentalmente.

─Yellow…ansió venganza tanto como tu─ hablo duramente la Matriarca azul─ No solo esa esclava retrograda a lesionado mi imagen pública como lo hizo la pearl renegada de Nuestra White…si no que casi te alejan de mi lado para siempre…─ con eso último que dijo Yellow volteo a verla incrédula y con un ojo más abierto que el otro con un deje de sonrojo dorado.

─Se llevaron mi nave…─ intento cambiar el tema─ Y ese cacharro arcaico fue creado antes de que fueran inventados los rastreadores y los comunicadores intergalácticos…No las podremos hallar así…además ¿A dónde se llevaría esa prisionera a una pearl medio muerta? ─ razono y no le encontró la lógica.

Blue Diamond, pareció meditar algo con una mano en la barbilla. Luego giro lentamente a ver a la vasalla de Yellow quien se encontrada mirando al suelo con melancolía. Nunca la había visto así.

─Tu, niña─ se dirigió la Matriarca azulada a la pearl que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos─ ¿Viste al enemigo? ¿Hay algo que nos pueda ser de utilidad? ─ Por alguna razón había ambigüedad en sus palabras. Yellow Pearl no iba a permitirle verla tensa así que respondió tacita y firme como siempre:

─Si Mi Diamante, efectivamente Pearl 1-5-3 Corte A-B-H Asignada a la Autoridad Diamante de Blue Diamond estaba en brazos de una gema extraña y bastante alta con un yelmo en la cabeza…me fue imposible distinguir su rostro y menos hacerle frente…─ los ojos de Yellow Pearl voltearon sin querer hacia otro lado con la última oración. Blue Diamond no pasó desapercibido esto.

Una macabra sonrisa se formó en los gruesos labios de la líder azul.

─Yellow.

─ ¿Ah? ─ dijo hastiada de la existencia de todos los seres vivos en el universo.

─… ¿Sabes que es posible obligar a una pearl a generar una proyección de recuerdos? ─ Yellow la vio sin entenderle media silaba y Yellow Pearl la vio como quien ve a la mismísima muerte mientras se ponía de un pálido enfermizo y retrocedía un paso.

─ ¿Enserio? ¿Y eso a mí que me…?─ antes de terminar su despectivo monologo vio a su igual señalarle con la cabeza a su sirvienta quien lucía muy rara…del tipo de gemas que suelen ocultar secretos─…Oh─ sonrió como si fuera el mismo diablo─ ¿Si? ¿Me muestras querida? ─ dijo cruelmente.

─Sera un placer─ antes de que Yellow Pearl pudiese escapar de la habitación, Blue Diamond ya la tenía presa de un brazo. Era bastante rápida.

─ ¡NO LO HAGA! ¡NO LO HAGA MI DIAMANTE POR PIEDAD! ─ Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir a chorros de sus ojos amarillos. Nunca se había visto tan indefensa.

─ ¿Tan traicionero es ese recuerdo tuyo mocosa, que no quieres que lo veamos? ─ cuestiono cínicamente Yellow Diamond tomándola del mentón y clavándole las uñas en la mandíbula ganando un grito ahogado de su pearl.

─No tanto así Yellow querida─ se anunció sádicamente Blue Diamond─ Obligar a una pearl a proyectar les genera muchísimo dolor. Tanto que incluso podrían perder la conciencia o algo peor…─ tomo la gema perfectamente redonda de Yellow Pearl entre sus azules dedos y la presiono en puntos de presión específicos sin debilitar el agarre.

─ ¡UGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ─ el grito agónico que salió de la garganta de la única pearl fue desgarrador. Sus lágrimas se tornaron amarillas y de repente la proyección comenzó a visualizarse. Vieron escenas del día a día de Yellow Pearl y Blue torció el gesto molesta.

─No es lo que quiero ver…veamos si con un poco más de presión….─ como si estuviera cambiando canales en un televisor comenzó a presionar más puntos críticos en la gem-stone.

─ **¡P-UGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!** ─ Yellow Pearl estaba perdiendo la conciencia. El dolor era insoportable y la sensación asquerosa.

─ ¡Bingo! ─ sonrió Blue Diamond al ver el recuerdo que buscaba. Ambas líderes observaron como esa pearl si le había hecho frente a la gema alta del yelmo en la cabeza. Pero luego de un par de palabras que Yellow Pearl tradujo por inercia vieron como les dejo el paso libre mientras colapsaba en la arena a llorar.

Luego de eso Blue soltó a Yellow Pearl quien no reaccionaba. Estaba casi en estado catatónico y no enfocaba nada. Solo veía dos enormes manchas una azul y otra amarilla.

─ ¿Aureliana? ─ repitió con asco la líder amarilla─ ¿Tienes un nombre PROPIO? Jejejeje…esa basura de Black Pearl se toma en serio el papel de _mami._

─Lo que suponía. Están conectadas todas ellas…─ Blue volvió a ver a la profanada pearl en el suelo quien masajeaba su gem-stone, muy probablemente necesitaría una sanadora─ Quizá SI tengamos una especie de rastreador….

Yellow capto la indirecta y sonrió con dientes afilados.

…

 **Planeta Tierra.**

Black Pearl miraba el cuadro de Rose Quartz que estaba colgado sobre la puerta de entrada a la casa de Steven. Este junto a Connie habían recibido una reseña de todo lo que Briseida había contado antes de parte de Lazúli…aunque en cierto punto se volvió demasiado técnica en cuanto a términos científicos y Garnet término el relato haciendo entender a los chicos. Por Pearl no había problema. Le paso lo mismo que a su homóloga azul. Al ver a su Matriarca personalmente muchas cosas en su mente despertaron.

No era sencillo de digerir, pero lo intentaban. Estaban charlando unas con otras. Pearl y Briseida se habían sentado juntas intentando conocerse mejor. No se veían desde hace casi seis mil años y bajo el nuevo contexto de hermanas que tenían era buena idea tener un nuevo comienzo.

─Me llamo Briseida─ estiro la mano la pearl azul esperando recibir de vuelta las salutaciones de su hermana mayor. Ambas tenían un sonrojo celeste en los pómulos. Pearl le correspondió fuerte y con ternura riendo por lo bajo.

─Soy Galatea…hermanita─ y volvió a reír coquetamente.

─ ¡O-oye! ─ La codeo Briseida en juego.

─Soy quinientos años mayor─ dijo limpiándose una lagrimita del ojo─ Así que deberás acostumbrarte.

Garnet, Amethyst y Steven estaban muy felices de ver esa escena. Sabían que Pearl siempre se sintió un poco sola al ser la única de su especie entre las Crystal Gems. La compañía de la pearl azul la reconfortaba ciertamente.

─Creo que es tiempo de resolver sus dudas─ hablo Black luego de terminar de analizar el cuadro de Rose y se paró en el centro de la sala donde todas y Steven la oyesen bien y sin dificultades─ Señorita Lapislázuli. Antes había manifestado su cuestionamiento acerca de mi aprisionamiento con un detalle fundamental─ hablo con recato y preciosismo en la voz─ Y si es cierta su deducción. Una Diamond me encerró allí con la esperanza de pasar la eternidad encadenada en donde nadie pudiese encontrarme.

Hubo un silencio estremecedor. Todos tenían miradas serias.

─ ¿Quién fue? ─ manifestó Pearl molesta, casi parecía que iba a invocar su lanza y clavársela a alguien.

─ ¿Por qué lo hizo? ─ pregunto inocentemente Steven─ Usted parece una buena persona…

─Solo existen dos verdades joven de cuarzo─ lo miro neutra─ la de uno y la de los demás. En este caso la mía y la de White Diamond Primera…o mejor dicho de Oriasis la menor de mis hermanas─ todos decidieron tragarse el aliento y callar. Algo les decía que era mejor escuchar lo que Black tenía que decir─ Nuestra Santa Madre: Alma, o conocida formalmente como Black Diamond nació antes de que se formara el sistema solar de Homeworld. Una estrella más específicamente una enana blanca había sobrepasado los límites de Chandrasekhar. Como suele suceder solo tienen dos opciones. Volverse un hoyo negro…o una estrella de neutrones…pero a veces pasan cosas impredecibles y…mágicas en la vida─ les sonrió a todas las presentes─ Esta enana blanca asumió ambas naturalezas y descendió por su peso hasta un planetoide. Pasaron varios milenios pero de este extraño fenómeno nació un ser con conciencia…─ puso sus manos donde debería estar su corazón y cito: ─ Black Diamond nació con un vasto conocimiento y sabiduría. Los cuerpos celestes son los seres vivos más ancestrales e inteligentes, pero ahora ella podía caminar y moverse a voluntad y transmitir sus pensamientos…el planetoide donde aterrizo era rico en miles de millones de minerales y de allí nacerían todas mis hermanas…en cuanto a mi…soy su primogénita.

─ ¿Eso quiere decir la primera de sus hijas no? ─ hablo Steven muy interesado con estrellas en vez de ojos.

─Así es─ asintió muy risueña─ De hecho el Mar Sagrado de Cristal está hecho con las lágrimas de melancolía de mi madre─ eso si causo gran impacto─ Ella se sentía sola y anhelaba a alguien. Ya no se podía comunicar bien con las demás estrellas. No le gustaba el silencio…pero un día cuando se cansó de llorar…nací yo─ soltó una carcajada avergonzada─ Salí de ese cuerpo oscuro de luz que imita al liquito sin nada puesto. En ese entonces yo no tenía esta apariencia…

─ ¿Ah no? ─ Bismuth se sorprendió mucho al oír eso y se le escapo.

─ ¿Eso explica porque tienes DOS gem-stone por ojos y puedes ver perfectamente al parecer? ─ al fin soltó la sopa Peridot.

─No tengo dos gem-stone's─ Peridot se quedó muda y cuando iba a volver a apelar Black hizo algo que nadie espero. Toda ella comenzó a cubrirse por una energía oscura y cuando ceso dejo a un ser humanoide sin boca cabello o ropa. Era como una escultura hecha de pearl negra de repente una voz gutural y nada femenina salió de la nada─ _**Yo soy una Black Pearl entera una gem-stone humanoide. Mi forma física no es una proyección hecha de masa…**_ ─ dicho esto volvió a su apariencia angelical de antes─ Soy físicamente sólida. No tengo una gem-stone a la cual volver a regenerarme, me regenero sola.

Hubo un silencio de sepulcro y Black decidió continuar.

─Pasamos varios siglos solo ella y yo en ese planetoide. Luego cuando ambas ya habíamos aprendido a materializar ropajes y hablar un idioma que no solo compartiéramos por telepatía, madre quedo embarazada de nuevo. Descubrió que con los minerales podía crear más gemas y siempre me decía que quería que yo tuviese compañía─ sonrió ante esto─ Tuvo a Alexandrita unos meses después.

Pearl, Amethyst y Garnet casi se mueren de un susto.

─ ¡¿Alexandrita?! ─ gritaron al mismo tiempo.

─Si…─ las vio como si estuvieran locas─ ¿Qué tiene?

─No existen Alexandritas naturales en la actualidad─ hablo Jasper diciendo lo obvio─ Homeworld solo fabrica ciertos tipos de gemas en serie.

─ ¿ENTONCES ES CIERTO? ─ bramo Black llena de cólera─…malnacida Oriasis…─ apretó los dientes dispuesta a matar algo.

─ ¿Qué otros tipos de gemas existían antes sin necesidad de una fusión? ─ hablo Garnet quitándose el visor y viéndola anhelante.

─Pues las Garnet's eran muy dominantes y proliferas─ le sonrió─ No muchas se veían como tú. Algunas eran más delgadas otras más pequeñas otras más grandes que los cuarzos actuales y había variedad en color como las Blue Garnet─ la gema de fusión estaba impresionada, demasiado─ Todas éramos diferentes. Pero iguales y eso nos hacía hermanas.

─ ¡¿Había Opal's?! ─ Amethyst salto emocionada.

─Hasta donde alcanzara la vista─ le sonrió y acaricio la cabeza a la cuarzo purpura.

─ ¿Sadonyx? ¿Sugilite's? ─ arrojo Pearl al azar.

─Vaya, nombraste a las que nunca se llevaban bien Galatea─ dicho esto soltó una carcajada.

Durante el relato escucharon sobre cientos de gemas desconocidas para todas. Obviamente las actuales también existían.

─Yo fui madre de millones de Pearls. Todas teníamos un nombre asignado o por las que nos convertíamos en madres en nuestra madurez o por nuestra Matriarca Black Diamond. No esa barbaridad de códigos de asignación. Éramos seres vivos…pero solo había una gema que no estaba presente en lo que se convertiría millones de años en el futuro Homeworld…diamantes.

─ ¿Me estás diciendo que Black Diamond no hacia diamantes? ─ se atraganto Peridot con sus palabras─ Eso no tiene mucha lógica.

Black Pearl negó.

─Los diamantes son raros, complicados, difíciles de formar y por sobre todo indestructible a menos que otro diamante se le enfrente. Mi madre era un diamante negro sí, pero las causas que originaron su nacimiento no las podía imitar ella. Tampoco sabía si era posible que existiera otra como ella….─ Black se tomó del puente de la nariz y negro frustrada─ Allí es cuando sale un genio a proponer una idea loca que irónicamente resulta─ todas la vieron al borde de sus asientos─ Mi hermana número dos millones ochenta y ocho. Una Musgravite llamada Bona, le dijo a nuestra madre ''Hey ¿Por qué no concebir un diamante diferente a ti?'' ─ imito su voz de manera chistosa─ El único problema era el carbono. No había en la superficie pero descubrimos un asentamiento tan grande como el núcleo del planeta kilómetros bajo tierra. Si tener una hija diamante hacia feliz a mama. Lo íbamos a hacer realidad.

─Y todo salió mal ¿No? ─ hablo Lazúli muy convencida de que tenía razón.

─Sí. Pero al principio no…─ callo un momento y continuo con sus amargos recuerdos─ Madre se recluyo en un titánico volcán hecho por nosotras al que nombramos ''El Claustro'' duro un milenio gestando a Oriasis. Ella estaba bien siempre nos turnábamos para cuidarla pero…nos sorprendía cuanta energía necesitaba esa niña…poco después la alumbro…fue un parto complicado─ evoco sin misericordia─ Las gemas siempre hemos nacido con un tamaño estándar, ciertos fenómenos alteran nuestro crecimiento. Pero ella nació literalmente sin defectos. Químicamente era perfecta. Y era blanca. La antítesis de madre. Así nació White Primera. Los primeros milenios era nuestra consentida, la hermanita menor, la consentida de madre y de todas…pero no sabíamos hasta que rango su inteligencia se explayaba…comenzó a ser cada vez más independiente. Más mordaz y arrogante. Pronto una ideología nació en ella….si ella era perfecta ¿Por qué tratar a sus hermanas con defectos como iguales?

Todas las presentes fruncieron el gesto y Steven empuño los nudillos hasta sangrar.

─Su racismo no ocupo límites. Como hermana mayor de todo el planeta intente ponerle un alto, ella me reto a duelo y nos enfrentamos. La derrote fácilmente pues mi experiencia en batalla era más avanzada que la de ella. Le grite que reflexionara sus ideas y que no volveríamos a pelear….pero me equivoque─ sentencio─ Oriasis inicio una guerra civil con la ayuda de hermanas mías que habían sido seducidas con su lengua viperina. Su labia les había lavado el cerebro. En esa época nadie podía regresar a su gema así que la única opción era…

─ ¿Matar? ─ dijo Steven sin ningún pudor. Todas lo vieron.

─Me temo que si…─ Black se veía destrozada─ Incapacite a muchas para que no volvieran a luchar. Intente no matar a nadie pero hubo bajas bajo mi autoría…eso me hizo añicos…─inspiro profundamente─ Cuando intento arremeter contra nuestra madre al esta negarse a unírsele yo la defendí. Yo era o mejor dicho sigo siendo la Generalísima de Black Diamond y sus ejércitos─ todos la vieron asombrados─ ¿Qué? Había más especies alienígenas aparte de nosotras y nos sabíamos defender…─ se aclaró la garganta─ Nos volvimos a enfrentar pero Oriasis jugo sucio…la muy maldita ataco el vientre de Mama a sabiendas que esperaba a otra gema. Lo hizo solo para que yo bajara la guardia, embarazada Black Diamond es prácticamente inútil por si sola. Allí fue cuando Oriasis me noqueo….─ callo y vio a todas con devoción─ Cuando volví a abrir los ojos no veía nada, mi cuerpo estaba aprisionado por cadenas que no podía romper…intente con todas mis fuerzas pero fue inútil…lo último que escuche fue su asquerosa voz… **''no entiendo como madre tuvo de primogénita a una gema de clase tan baja como la tuya….me encargare de que tu legado muera…junto al honor de tus descendientes. Por madre no te preocupes…ella estará bien digamos que bien. Hasta nunca''** ─ termino de imitar sus palabras─ las aleaciones de diamantes son remanentes que cualquier Diamond puede materializar. No son diamantes puros pero son igual de fuertes, me dejo en el fondo de lo que alguna vez fue mi cuna esperando que fuese mi tumba.

Termino al fin de relatar.

…

 **Homeworld. Palacio de Blue Diamond.**

Luego de forzar a Yellow Pearl a que intentara contactarse con Black Pearl esta cayo desmayada irremediablemente y su forma física desapareció. No sin darles un dato muy interesante a las líderes. Logro localizar a Black.

─ ¡¿Por qué SIEMPRE tienen que aparecer las jodidas Crystal Gems?! ─ grito Yellow hastiada.

─Tómalo así, ahora podemos eliminar dos pájaros de un tiro─ hablo serenamente Blue.

─Esta vez…hare explotar definitivamente al planeta entero… ¡NO! ¡AL SISTEMA SOLAR! ─ Su mirada irradiaba locura y sed de sangre. Blue Diamond alzo una ceja sin que nadie lo notara.

─ ¿Un sistema solar? ¿Cómo lo piensas lograr? ─ rodo los ojos fastidiada─ Primero quieres volver a ejecutar el tabú y ahora mandar a un hoyo negro un sistema solar (*)

─ ¿No eras tú las del ''léxico'' hipócrita? ─ La vio bastante feo. Blue noto como su igual tenía unos folders holográficos en las manos.

─ ¿Qué son? ─ curioseo la líder azul.

─Un numero de contacto. Tengo a quien me facilite si tenemos suerte el medio de acabar con las rebeldes…─ comenzó a ojear página por página táctil hasta que dio con lo que buscaba─ ¡Aja! Sabía que Nuestra White había guardado el número de la O.I.C en algún lado.

─ ¡¿La Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio?! ¡¿LOS MISMOS MALNACIDOS QUE SE ROBARON CUATRO DE MIS COLONIAS?! ¡NUNCA! ¡JAMAS! ¡NO ACEPTARE AYUDA DE ELLOS! ¡NO IMPORTA QUE…!

─Tu pearl traidora me mandó un mensaje para ti. Dijo que te dijera que siempre te considero el peor error del ''asqueroso Claustro''

─Llámalos…llámalos. YA

─En eso estoy─ como Yellow había destruido su panel de comunicación intergaláctico le pidió prestado el suyo a Blue. Luego de unos segundos un alíen de género masculino apareció en la pantalla.

Su estatura dejaba mucho que desear. Pero esos músculos perfectamente esculpidos en su anatomía sin sexo le daban un toque realmente amenazador y despiadado. Sus colores anatómicos eran el rojo escarlata en su rostro fino aunque agresivo, ojos y la piel de sus puños. Su anatomía blanca formaba una armadura natural con una pechera que dejaba ver sus pectorales súper marcados una placa traslucida roja y su cola e lagarto roja también. La armadura orgánica también contaba con refuerzos rojos y blancos hasta el codo y lo mismo en las rodillas hasta el talón. Para finalizar su cabeza redonda tenía el mismo ovalado cristal rojo traslucido.

─Soy Lord Blizzard Sub-comandante de la Flota Imperial de la Organización Intergaláctica de comercio─ su voz era áspera y autoritaria aunque parecía joven─ ¿Quiénes son ustedes y como obtuvieron el numero directo de mi oficina? ─ las miro como si fueran basura intergaláctica y se cruzó fuertemente de brazos─ Hablen ahora o los ubicare y me maravillare viendo los fuegos artificiales que produce su planeta.

─Mi nombre es Yellow Diamond de la raza Gema. Matriarca y líder de cincuenta millones de colonias y un planeta nodriza. Exijo mas respeto y también hablar con el Comandante en Jefe Chilled.

El Changlong en la pantalla no se quedó callado por los títulos sin importancia de esa entidad femenina hecha de mineral…si no porque nombro a su ancestro.

─ ¿Lord Chilled? Debe estar en un error el falleció hace seis mil años…─ su rostro serio seguía inmutable y se preguntaba quién era esa tipa.

─Mis condolencias entonces─ le restó importancia al asunto─ ¿Tu eres el jefe ahora?

─Mi hermano gemelo Lord Dark-Ice y yo somos los sub-comandantes actuales. Hijos del poderoso y excelso Lord Cooler.

─Bien quiero hablar con ambos. Quiero hablar de negocios─ al escuchar la palabra negocios una sonrisa torcida se formó en los labios rojos de Blizzard. Le pidió esperar u momento y otro Changlong apareció en la pantalla. Este si tenía una mirada de muerte implícita y se notaba enojado de estar allí.

─Por algo los conocen como Los Demonios del Frio…─ susurro Blue Diamond. No quería verlos.

El otro alíen no se parecía físicamente al otro salvo en tamaño. Este tenía dos cuernos negros de toro ojos negros sin iris ni pupila, una especie de mascarilla natural cubriendo su boca y su anatomía negra con blanco sin sexo visible también le hacía parecer traer puesta una armadura solo que con protuberantes y largas hombreras negras rodilleras y muñequeras igual negras y esa musculatura híper-perfeccionada. Agito su cola blanca de lagarto y espeto un grosero:

─ ¿Qué quieres? ─ Su voz era grave, potente y estremecedora.

─Un trueque tres planetas nuestros por un arma suya que pueda destruir un sistema solar ─ los hermanos se vieron interesados.

─ ¿Qué tienen de especial esos planetas? ─ hablo Blizzard. El otro permaneció callado.

─Son planetas almacén. Están repletos de Mercurio Rojo. Plutonio Negro y Uranio Blanco─ sonrió maléficamente─ Lord Chilled los quería pero la Excelsa White Diamond Segunda se los negó por no ofrecer nada bueno a cambio. Nosotras no los necesitamos matan cualquier mineral bueno para una colonia ¿Les interesa?

Una sonrisa diabólica se formó en los rostros de ambos alíen macho.

─Aceptamos─ dijeron relajadamente los dos al unísono.

─Se nos estaban acabando las reservas. Que suerte hermano─ articulo aristocráticamente Blizzard

─Como sea─ dijo este agresivamente─ ¿No manipulan energía libremente no? ─ Yellow Diamond se extrañó─ Eso lo explica.

─Su hermano dijo que de no darme prisa explotaría mi planeta. ¿Si no es con un arma como lo hacen?

Ambos comenzaron a reír desvergonzadamente.

─Ya. Le haremos un arma que pueda acabar con ese sistema─ zanjo el tema Blizzard mientras Dark-Ice intentaba no doblase de la risa por la ignorante mujer amarilla que no conocía al Ki─ Solo haga la transacción efectiva.

─No hasta ver esa arma─ dijo firmemente.

─Como usted diga─ dijeron ambos.

─La contactaremos en dos ciclos solares─ termino Blizzard y colgó la comunicación.

Ambas líderes sonrieron entre sí.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_

 _ **(*): Las referencias a los hoyos negros son una combinación de ''mandar a la mierda'' y ''que se las lleve el diablo''**_

 _ **n/a: Así es la Raza de Freezer hizo un cameo aquí.**_

 _ **NOS VEMOS EN EL ULTIMO CAP! No olviden comentar.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Steven Universe, no me pertenece. El y todo universo ficticio mencionado en este manuscrito es propiedad de la autoría creativa e intelectual de la caricaturista Rebecca Sugar y los respectivos dueños imaginativos legales que puedan ser mencionados para el fin básico del entretenimiento.**_

 _ **N/A: He de aclarar que me apegare al canon solo lo que yo considere necesario para la inventiva de este trabajo. Me declaro fan acérrima de ''SU'' pero como el lema de la página es ''Libera tu imaginación'' pues ese es el chiste de este fic. Muy probablemente lo monte antes de que se develen ciertas muertes de ciertos personajes céntricos. Pero no voy a esperar una, dos o hasta tres temporadas para averiguarlo así que las inventare yo y ojala sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por entrar a leer, espero que les guste.**_

 **RISE**

…

Abrió con pesadumbre los delicados orbes amarillos. ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era dolor, un poderoso, asqueroso y agónico sufrimiento sin piedad apoderándose de cada átomo de su ser. Vio a su alrededor y solo vio amarillo brillante por doquier. Le costó enfocar la vista hasta que noto como una mancha de colores suaves y apastelado se movía por el recinto.

―Mhmm…― bufo la mancha indistinguible mientras la veía directamente― Tu gem-stone está bien. Me parece interesante que recobraras la forma física más no el conocimiento…― ¿De qué estaba hablando esa mancha? ― Deberías apresurarte. Apenas Las Diamond te vuelvan a necesitar deberás estar en tus cinco sentidos, mocosa.

Las Diamond.

Abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban y Yellow Pearl se incorporó de golpe en la camilla sujetándose su gem-stone con furia y miedo, respirando entre cortada y con los ojos desorbitados. Con la sola mención de las Matriarcas volvió a poner los conectores de gravedad en el suelo. Un duro golpe de información le azoto el cráneo y no evito tomarse la cabeza y soltar un gemido. Recordó todo en un solo instante.

La Aura Quartz de piel azul pastel y cabello colorido en puntas la vio con algo de desagrado y pena ajena a la vez. No obstante le entregaron la gem-stone de la vasalla personal de Yellow Diamond instándole a que se apresurara con la curación de dicha gema. Era su trabajo, después de todo, podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano a cuantas pearls había aceptado ayudar con sus lágrimas curativas en los ocho mil quinientos veintidós años de vida con los que contaba. Para ella era un trabajo algo desagradable, pero si le era útil a Su Diamante lo haría, muy probablemente saldría beneficiada de alguna forma.

Yellow Pearl seguía sentada en la camilla con las piernas juntas colgado de esta, una de sus manos tomaba con celos maternales su preciosa joya en el centro de su pecho y con la otra apretaba hasta casi desgarrar el colchón.

― Pearl 5-6-4 Corte G-X-W Asignada a la Autoridad Diamante― hablo con severidad el cuarzo en esa habitación― ¿Escucho lo que le dije? ― entre cerro los ojos solo esperando un desliz de parte de esa escuálida pearl para volver a reducirla a nada.

―…Si mi señora― articulo quedamente en un susurro lo suficientemente audible para la superior que tenía en frente. Quizá las únicas tres sanadoras de Homeworld no fueran a los campos de batalla debido a su potencial curativo, es decir las Diamond no podían arriesgarse a perder un recurso tan valioso. Pero aun así era una gema de elite y contaba con la fuerza y habilidad de cualquier Guerrera de Quartz― Acatare de inmediato…solo…― callo un breve momento― Necesito unos minutos― pidió, consciente que el ''pedir'' para una de su estirpe era un acto insurrecto en algunos contextos.

― ¡Hmp! ― chisto la gema de Aura valiéndole nada esa conversación que fingiría no haber tenido nunca. Tenía una reputación que mantener― Como quieras niña, es tu integridad la que está en juego no la mía― regalándole una sonrisa oscura y sardónica salió de la sala de curaciones mientras su túnica amarilla ondeaba.

Yellow Pearl apenas dejo de escuchar sus pasos por el pasillo se permitió liberar todo lo que sentía.

―…Malditas…sean…― su cabeza estaba gacha y sus hombros comenzaron a convulsionar luego de unos segundos. Se apretó contra sí misma y grito con todas sus fuerzas hacia adentro de sí misma con una fuerza demencial. No paro de gritar mentalmente y de forzar a su laringe a no dejar escapar los gritos de rabia, humillación e impotencia. Pudo haber seguido así durante horas, hasta que una gota resplandeciente choco contra el suelo.

Allí fue cuando se quedó de piedra. A esa gota de agua le siguieron más y más…y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba llorando.

Llorando.

Jamás en su vida había derramado una sola lágrima. Literalmente la sensación de líquido caliente cual acido saliendo de sus ojos la volvía loca, así que siempre lo evito. Estaba impávida, inmóvil. Lo único que salía eran sus lágrimas en sollozos muertos.

Algo se quebró en la mente de Yellow Pearl. Con sus delicadísimos dedos amarillos toco sus mejillas y tallo el agua que estaba saliendo sin control con asco hacia ella misma hasta que logro normalizar su pulso y su respiración.

Bajo delicadamente de la camilla, sin hacer ruido con su peso. Como si fuera un fantasma, ahí fue cuando levanto la mirada y cualquiera que la hubiese mirado a los ojos le hubiera recorrido un escalofrió sin pudor por la espina dorsal.

Locura, ansiedad. Ya no había brillo alguno en esos preciosos ojos amarillentos. Yellow Pearl comenzó a reír quedamente, pero pronto tuvo que cubrir su boca con ambas manos y doblarse sobre si misma por la carcajada loca e histérica que estaba haciendo estragos dentro de ella. Sentía dolor en las entrañas de tanto aguantar. Solo duro cinco segundos, pero algo sin precedentes ocurrió. Apenas dejo una mano libre para volver a sostener su gema esta comenzó a brillar sin que ella se diera cuenta. Quito la otra mano de su boca jadeante y la cólera se la comió viva.

―…. _Malditas_ …― murmuro―….pagaran….las hare pagar…― el brillo de su gem-stone se volvió un haz de luz con destellos irregulares―….malditas….malditas… ―repetía como una horrenda letanía― pagaran….me las van a pagar….― ya no soporto más y lanzo un grito que su conciencia no medito si alguien la pudo escuchar― **¡LAS MATAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** ― Y entre lágrimas detenidas en el tiempo y una mente destrozada de la joya de su pecho algo se materializo y de repente estaba sosteniendo algo en su mano derecha.

Estaba impactada. Muda. En un rotundo y abismal shock.

En su mano derecha estaba sujetando un arma. Pero nunca había visto antes un diseño así, casi no parecía de su raza. Media casi cuarenta centímetros era de un dorado incluso más fuerte y subyugante que el sable de Yellow Diamond. Tenía dos cañones, una empuñadora y un gatillo. Había incrustaciones en formas bellísimas de lo que reconocía como un metal precioso. _Oro,_ pensó.Pero eso era imposible. Aquí en la tierra cualquiera habría catalogado esa curiosidad como un arma de fuego anti-tanques. Por el tamaño debía pesar al menos 17kg y poseer municiones de un poco más de 14mm. Y ver a alguien tan delgada y relativamente pequeña sosteniéndola como si fuera una pluma era bizarro para cualquier experto en ese tipo de armamento.

― **¿Qué es esto?** ― Sus ojos no procesaban lo que veía, mas sin embargo su mente lo entendía a la perfección. Después de todo veía acontecimientos como esos diariamente― Y-yo… _invoque un arma_ …― casi chillo, la miro detalladamente de arriba hacia abajo era esplendida y algo muy parecido a la adrenalina estaba comenzando a surtir efecto en ella― Je…jeje…Esto no es posible….― tenía una sonrisa nerviosa e incrédula, antes de pensar en las millones de hipótesis referentes a que era imposible que una pearl como ella invocara semejante cosa, pasos se escucharon cerca y Yellow Pearl cayo en cuenta de la realidad, no sabía cómo devolver esa cosa a su lugar pero al parecer su nueva adquisición sintió su desesperación como si tuviera conciencia propia y desapareció en un haz dorado de luz y ella, su nueva portadora sintió como si un viento cálido hubiera entrado en ella.

Se quitó esa impertinencia de encima sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Tenía cosas que hacer.

Apenas salió al pasillo con celeridad le pregunto a una pearl común y corriente, o bueno de las que se encargaban del mantenimiento por cuanto tiempo había estado ausente de sus labores con Yellow Diamond. La pearl blanca de sencillo vestido rebuscado color gris opaco (un color que desagradaba a la Matriarca amarilla, por eso vestía al personal de mantenimiento así) le dijo que casi habían pasado dos ciclos solares desde que otra pearl de mantenimiento recogiera su gem-stone del Palacio de Blue Diamond y se la dieran a ella, pues era una especie de jefa de personal.

― ¿Dos ciclos? Debo apresurarme…― su mirada decidida y autoritaria volvió junto con su pose altanera― Gracias por la información…― estaba a punto de irse pero fue interrumpida.

―Disculpa…― se atrevió a llamarla la otra pearl, era solo un poco difícil escucharlas pues sus ropas solo dejaban ver sus ojos, todo lo demás estaba tapado cual yihad musulmán. Esta pearl se veía muy triste por alguna razón, todo estaba escrito en sus ojos platinados, Yellow Pearl alzo una ceja.

― ¿Qué requieres? ― espeto apresurada.

―….Lo lamento mucho…― la pearl blanca le hizo una reverencia y sus ojos seguían cargados de una enorme tristeza. Yellow Pearl respiro hondo. Ella sabía que la habían obligado a proyectar recuerdos, no era tonta, cualquier pearl puede darse cuenta si eso le sucedía a una igual.

―…Gracias…por la preocupación supongo― dicho esto Yellow Pearl se perdió entre los pasillos dejando a la pearl blanca impactada. Nunca la vasalla personal de Yellow Diamond les dirigía la palabra y hasta las trataba como basura aunque fueran iguales. ¿Y ahora le hablaba y agradecía? …si existían los milagros esa pearl blanca cuyo rostro era un misterio empezaría a creer en ellos, ese último gracias de parte de Yellow Pearl le había dejado un reconfortante calor en su pecho.

...

 **Sala del Trono de Yellow Diamond.**

La Matriarca amarilla estaba sentada de mala gana en su nuevo trono, gracias al Sol (*) las Bismuth's que trabajan en Palacio eran las mejores ingenieras en lo que concernía a rapidez, eficacia y eficiencia. Solo treinta minutos después de que tuviera su arrebato de ira ciega y demencial y se hubiera ido al otro lado del planeta al Palacio de Blue Diamond estas, ya tenían lista la sala del trono. Las Peridot's encargadas de la parte logística y sistematizada habían tardado solo dos minutos en reemplazar el cableado, las múltiples pantallas y el comunicador intergaláctico. Que Yellow Diamond desquitara su ira contra sus cosas (y eso incluía a sus sub-alternas) pasaba seguido, ya casi era como una rutina. Aunque la parte que debería traumatizar a cualquier gema cuerda era recolectar a las víctimas fatales que llegaban a presentarse. Daños colaterales les decían, y ese trabajo le pertenecía únicamente a las pearls que estuvieran en el Cuerpo de Servicio de Limpieza y Mantenimiento. Agarrar con tus manos desnudas gem-stone's destruidas era literalmente como recoger partes de un cuerpo cercenado para después tirarlos a las recicladoras laser para posteriormente ser cosechadas y aprovechar la energía de los fragmentos para futuro armamento o terminar siendo parte de la arquitectura.

La líder de Homeworld solo esperaba la bendita llamada de los Changlong donde le presentarían el modo de acabar de una vez y para siempre con las parias de las Gems, e iba enserio lo de aniquilar el Sistema Solar entero. No quería enterarse después de que alguna sobreviviente logro huir a un planeta vecino si lograba ser suficientemente lista. No iba a cometer más FALLAS.

―…Mi Diamante― articulo un poco más fuerte de lo que debería Yellow Pearl entrando a la instancia y haciendo el saludo militar correspondiente con el semblante impasible de siempre aparentemente. Yellow Diamond la vio de reojo medio segundo y siguió prestándole toda su atención a la enorme pantalla de quince metros.

―Llegas tarde― fue todo lo que dijo.

El ceño de Yellow Pearl se frunció de manera enfermiza. Retazos de recuerdos volvían cada vez que se distraía. La habían obligado a localizar la energía de Black Pearl como si fuera un malnacido rastreador. No supo cómo no exploto su gem-stone o como no quedo totalmente loca para el resto de la eternidad. Pero se concentró lo suficiente como para sentir algo y esa diminuta estela de energía provenía de un cuadrante que resulto ser la Vía Láctea, por lógica el planeta donde estaban Blue y Black Pearl debía ser la tierra. Luego de eso su forma física desapareció.

Su semblante volvió a ser el de siempre antes de que Yellow Diamond se diera cuenta de que la estaban matando con la mirada a solo unos metros.

―Pearl. Se de utilidad y está al pendiente del panel de control central. Espero una llamada sumamente importante― espeto la orden la Matriarca amarilla sin disimular la incertidumbre que la estaba desquiciando y la impaciencia.

―Enseguida Mi Diamante― articulo Yellow Pearl, fingiendo el tono de devoción de siempre. Se acercó al panel y monitoreo cada señal que hubiese en sus campos de rastreo y eso era en varias galaxias. Por un segundo se distrajo y olvido con quien estaba en esa sala. Aparte de las Peridot's nuevas y al menos un par recién regeneradas. No noto ni por asomo la sonrisa cruel y la risilla ahogada de la gema de más alto rango ahí, quien, la veía de arriba para abajo.

Al siguiente segundo la llamada que tanto había estado esperando la megalómana de Yellow Diamond entro. Yellow Pearl la recibió y se sorprendió en demasía al identificar a la raza de aliens que las estaba contactando. La líder amarilla de Homeworld la hizo a un lado y sonriéndole a la pantalla Holo-sensible hablo clara y firme.

―Lord Blizzard. Lord Dark-Ice― intentó por una vez en su vida no ser completamente despreciable al hablar― Que bueno que Los Demonios del Frio sean puntuales…― siseo eso cual serpiente a lo que los aliens macho no parecieron inmutarse. Es más si la tomaron en cuenta no lo pareció en lo absoluto.

―Lady Yellow Diamond― comenzó Blizzard quien era más asiduo a el intercambio de palabras con otros seres vivos que su gemelo― Lo prometido es deuda…― la sonrisa de superioridad y sin un atisbo de misericordia de Blizzard dejo heladas a todas las gemas presentes. Sin lugar a dudas era un sujeto peligroso, el antes mencionado enfoco en la pantalla algo que parecía una nave pues estaba flotando en pleno espacio exterior. Esta era una esfera completamente plateada y hermética debía tener por lo menos el tamaño de Plutón― Aquí tiene lo convenido.

Yellow Diamond alzo el mentón soberbia como era ella.

― ¿Cuál es su funcionamiento? ― cuestiono. Y tenía todo el derecho.

Esta vez para su sorpresa el Changlong negro y blanco fue el que salió a esclarecer dudas.

―Es un simple extractor de hidrogeno…― dijo desganado y su tuviera pupilas visibles habrían notado que rodo los ojos con fastidio. La potencia grave de su voz estremecía el alma― Un simple proceso de electrolisis separara todas las moléculas de hidrogeno de la estrella que le da vida al Sistema Solar, ocasionando que su fusión nuclear se vea interrumpida y la estrella se convierta en solo minutos en una Gigante Roja. Normalmente esto tarda millones de años. Pero con lo que le estamos ofreciendo…digamos que literalmente todos los seres vivos de ese desafortunado Sistema Solar tendrán los minutos contados…― lo último lo dijo con tanta jovialidad y burlonería que daba a entender que sentía excitación al pensar en la muerte de otros seres que ni siquiera conocía.

Por otro lado Yellow Pearl y las gemas técnicas estaban la quijada por los suelos y algunas temblando del impacto informativo. Yellow Diamond solo silbó sorprendida y cautivada por lo que escucho y en un tono sugerente y juguetón dijo:

― ¿Serian tan amables de una demostración, caballeros? ― dijo con una mano en la cintura mientras reía por lo bajo.

Dark-Ice vio a otro lado y soltó un: ― Tu turno…― Blizzard volvió a tomar la palabra.

―Sera un placer. Ya nos habíamos adelantado, de hecho― efectivamente ambos Changlong estaban flotando sin nada más que sus propios cuerpos en pleno espacio. Al parecer sobrevivían sin ningún tipo de atmosfera al igual que ellas. Algo asombroso para seres orgánicos. La pantalla enfoco un sistema solar que se veía pequeño a la distancia. La esfera plateada fue encendida con una orden de Blizzard y está apunto a la estrella que daba vida en ese punto. Un láser rojo salió de la esfera a una velocidad alarmante y en exactos cinco minutos el radiante sol se transformó en una Gigante Roja que devoro todo planeta a su paso. Fue como ver a un demonio salido del averno consumir en fuego y azufre a millones de especies.

Yellow Diamond sonrió casi con locura. Era su oportunidad.

― ¿Qué le parece? ― espeto casi podría decirse que amable el alíen rojo y blanco― ¿No son hermosos los fuegos artificiales?

―Excelso― fue lo que contesto Yellow Diamond― La transacción de los tres planetas almacén ya se hizo efectiva. Los tendrán en su área antes de que termine este ciclo― rio fuertemente― ¡Es impresionante! ¿Con que recursos contaron para hacer tan rápido esta fabulosa arma? Si puedo preguntar….

―Solo debe saber que la llamaremos si necesitamos un planeta almacén de platino y otros metales…― ladro duramente Dark-Ice apareciendo en la pantalla de golpe dejando a su hermano con la palabra en la boca.

―Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted― dijo apenas Lord Blizzard― Si tiene su transportador listo, podemos trasladarlo de inmediato.

―No. Ella lo tendrá al final del ciclo solar como nosotros a nuestros nuevos insumos― interrumpió el Changlong de colores monocromáticos― No sabes hacer negocios seguros. Eres un descuidado Blizzard― se evidenciaba quien había salido primero del huevo.

Yellow Diamond tuvo que respirar y fingir que estaba calmada.

―Estaba bien. No tengo objeciones― dictamino la líder amarilla.

―Más le vale― y Dark-Ice corto de golpe la transmisión.

Las técnicas tenían desde que inicio la mordaz conversación entre líderes las bocas tapadas con sus partes robóticas. Si alguna gema suicida le hubiese hablado así a Yellow Diamond...pues digamos que escenas de tortura y cruento asesinato pasaban como películas mudas por sus psiques.

Por otro lado Yellow Pearl observaba al suelo sin ninguna expresión.

¿Desaparecer el Sistema Solar de la tierra? Eso era un exabrupto, en el pasado cercano le habría valido menos que un guijarro lo que hiciera Yellow Diamond o no con la vida de otros con tal no fuera la suya. Pero las cosas ahora eran diferentes. Alzo apenas la cabeza y vio directamente la espalda imponente de la líder amarilla de Homeworld. ¿Cuántas veces no había suspirado por ella en señal de admiración? ¿Cuántas veces no se regocijaba cuando escuetamente y casi por accidente la felicitaba por un trabajo bien logrado? Incluso ella debía admitir que sentía un profundo amor por Yellow Diamond, evitaba sonrojarse lo más que podía. Era tanta su devoción que la coloco en el más alto de los altares. Más alto de lo que un cometa podría volar dentro del cosmos.

Despertar de esa ilusión de un golpe tan brutal fue demasiado para ella. Cerró los ojos con parsimonia y de repente los volvió a abrir impactada. Acababa de sentir _algo_. Algo que ella creyó eliminar hace milenios.

La voz de Black Pearl.

Despertó en ella una tremenda ola de información contenida de quien sabe dónde cuando evoco su breve encuentro en la playa del Mar Sagrado. Se tomó de la cabeza adolorida y no pudo creer cuantas cosas que ignoraba ahora estaban impresas en su memoria. Fue casi como despertar de un coma violento.

―… _Madre_ ― soltó por inercia.

― ¿Hn? ¿Dijiste algo? ― Espeto Yellow Diamond viéndole sobre el hombro aun de espaldas a todas, ahora se encontraba en conferencia con Blue Diamond.

―No Mi Diamante― aseguro con calma y una sonrisa que hasta se podría catalogar de tierna― Solo me alegra MUCHO poder haberle sido de ayuda.

Yellow Diamond alzo una ceja sin saber si darle importancia a las palabras de su vasalla. Solo la ignoro volviendo a la pantalla.

―Con su permiso Mi Diamante, tengo reportes atrasados que redactar― seguía esa sonrisa amable plasmada en su rostro.

―No tienes que pedirme permiso para hacer TU trabajo― la vio por el rabillo del ojo con molestia.

―Con su permiso― hizo una reverencia y giro sobre sus talones para emprender marcha fuera de la sala del trono. Apenas puso un pie fuera un aura sombría y una mirada exánime la cubrieron por completo.

…

 **Planeta Tierra.**

Faltaban doce horas para que Briseida y Black tuviesen dos días en la superficie terrestre y en compañía de las Crystal Gems. A pesar de no haber residido mucho tiempo ahí, ya eran toda una revolución de ideas y emociones para todas las gemas, Connie y Steven.

― ¿Y quién te enseño a pelear? ― era medio día y Pearl charlaba animadamente con Briseida en la cocina. Garnet, Bismuth y Jasper estaban de misión. Peridot y Lazúli actualizando el granero. Había sido buena idea poner un portal allí. Connie estaba en FunLand con Steven y Amethyst. En cuanto a Black Pearl ella había decidido recorrer los templos en ruinas que estaban apostados en el planeta. Quería familiarizarse un poco más con la nueva arquitectura de su raza, su cultura e idiosincrasia. Dejando a las recién descubiertas hermanas a solas en la casa de la playa.

―Pues…nadie en realidad― contesto Briseida mientras tomaba algo que el joven Steven le había ofrecido. Según él se llamaba té de hierbas verdes. Al principio la idea de beber o comer le pareció aparte de escandalosa, foránea y misteriosa pero para no hacerle un desplante al joven de cuarzo que le había salvado la vida lo probo. Y termino encantándole― Dos veces a la semana Blue Diamond supervisa los entrenamientos conjuntos de las Guerreras de Quartz y Obsidian― vio a Pearl quien estaba enfrascada en su relato y Briseida se sonroso solo un instante. Que le prestaran atención al hablar era aún muy nuevo― Las Quartz tienen un estilo feroz y aplicado. Muchas utilizan más que todo la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y estilos de lucha basados en causar un impacto letal, mientras que las Guerreras de Obsidian son más artistas marciales. Sus movimientos son elegantes precisos y mortales― ensombreció la mirada― Por algo son de la elite. Saben que puntos atacar aun si tu oponente es mucho más grande…dure milenios viendo los entrenamientos y memorizando solo cosas clave y que pudiese practicar cuando estuviera a solas…realmente no soy buena peleadora solo conozco trucos para desbalancear y causar el daño suficiente para un ataque rápido― vio a otro lado recordando lo despiadadas que eran ambas clase de guerreras.

―Ya veo― Pearl estaba asombrada― tienes una capacidad de retención y asimilación increíbles. Con el entrenamiento apropiado serias una excelente guerrera― le sonrió enérgicamente mientras la tomaba de las manos en señal de admiración y Briseida solo rio quedamente algo abochornada― ¿Quisieras entrenar con nosotras? ― le propuso inmediatamente Pearl a lo que su hermana la vio con sorpresa y ojos agrandados.

―Q-quieres decir… ¿Ser una Crystal Gem? ― Eso prácticamente se escapó de sus labios, fue más una pregunta para sí misma, pero al ver como Pearl asentía emocionada solo pudo sonreír como loca e írsele encima a Pearl para abrazarla cual niña chiquita― ¡No puedo creerlo! ― Rio felizmente hasta que recapacito lo que estaba haciendo― ¡LO SIENTO! ― exclamo y se apartó un metro de Pearl quien la vio chistoso.

―No hay ningún problema― le sonrió con suavidad.

― ¿D-de verdad? ― comenzó a jugar con su falda viendo la duela de madera como si esta supiera los enigmas más grandes del multiverso.

―Por supuesto― le asevero Pearl. Luego de un par de segundos la gema blanca capto el atuendo de su hermana menor. Aún seguía usando el uniforme insignia de Blue Diamond― Briseida… ¿Por qué no te has desecho de esa apariencia? ― cuestiono algo autoritaria a lo que la menor la miro avergonzada y apenada.

―Y-yo…― se cubrió los labios con sus delicados dedos como temiendo decir una palabrota en alto―…es que…después de tantos años… ¡Sé que no tiene justificación! ¡También lo odio! ― defendió sus argumentos con un ademan con ambas manos― ¿En serio…? ¿Podría?

―Querida, en la tierra. Todo es posible― la gema blanca puso su mano en su hombro y la miro con dulzura y comprensión.

― ¡E-entonces! ¡Lo intentare! ― empuño las manos, totalmente decidida pero solo duro una fracción de segundo, al siguiente su convicción se había esfumado y puso un gesto de melancolía― ¿Qué me podría quedar bien a parte de esto? ― vio su aspecto de reojo― Blue Diamond siempre decía que sería una pearl horrenda y deslucida con cualquier otro aspecto…― allí fue cuando a Pearl la realidad le metió una cachetada existencial.

Su hermana tenía la autoestima por el subsuelo…o el inframundo.

― **¡¿Qué?!** ― grito Pearl, toda su expresión corporal era una furia blanca. Estaba más indignada que cuando Amethyst entraba a la casa con León dejando porquerías impronunciables en la duela que ella acababa de encerar― ¡Esa idiota de carbón no sabe nada que no sea adularse a sí misma! ― tomo a su hermanita de los hombros y prácticamente la zarandeo hasta que esta tuvo remolinos en vez de cuencas oculares― ¡TU ERES HERMOSA! ¡ERES TU PROPIA GEMA! ¡MAS VALE QUE SAQUES DE TU SISTEMA CUALQUIER COSA QUE ESA REVERENDA IMBECIL TE HAYA DICHO SOBRE TI!

― ¡O-OK! ― apenas pudo articular. Estaba muy mareada, Pearl tenía un ímpetu y un carácter demasiado fuertes.

― ¡Entonces busquemos algo idóneo para ti! ― volvió a sonreír con euforia la gema blanca mientras arrastraba a su hermana de un brazo hacia su habitación dentro del templo.

Treinta minutos después de que ambas pearls cruzaran la compuerta del templo hacia el cuarto de la gema blanca, Steven llegaba con algodón de azúcar rosado pegado en toda la cara. Connie degustaba un cono de helado de chocolate y Amethyst se comía la envoltura de aluminio de un Doritos Ruletta tamaño familiar. Los tres tenían premios de peluche gracias a su buen tino en lanzarles aros a las botellas. Connie traía un oso polar casi tan grande como ella con un moño azul. Amethyst tenía un Avestruz y sabrá Dios como gano Steven un León rosa totalmente idéntico a su compañero mágico.

― ¡Nos estábamos divirtiendo tanto! ― se quejó Amethyst a todo pulmón mientras se desparramaba de mala gana en el sofá boca abajo― ¿Onion siempre tiene que arruinar la diversión en ese lugar? Sé que es el hijo menor de Vidalia pero honestamente esta vez se pasó…― refunfuño como deseando decirle a su mejor amiga humana unas cuantas cosas sobre su ''pequeño travieso'' Joder que ya tenía dieciséis años y era una amenaza para él y para los demás.

―Vamos Amethyst…Onion es…eh… ¿Especial? ― si bien hace unos cuatro años a Steven le aterrorizaba el comportamiento de Onion, luego de conocer a su banda de amigos igualmente de pocas palabras y bizarro sentido del humor y fetiches comprometedores, comenzó a comprenderlo un poco mejor. Algo sin lugar a dudas heredado de Rose.

―Steven, no es por nada pero su lista de antecedentes delictivos tiene más historias que el hospital donde mi madre trabaja― alego Connie mordiendo la galleta frita de su cono de chocolate. Ella misma había visto salir a Onion de la nada con un jodido pasa-montañas negro y una lacrimógena aprovechando que era época de turistas.

― ¡Tuvieron que llamar a la policía y no pudimos bajar de la rueda de la fortuna hasta que el gas se hubiese disipado!...bueno yo si podía irme pero si los dejaba Pearl, Bismuth y Garnet me fastidiarían por los siguientes dos mil años…― conjeturo Amethyst hurgándose la cera de los oídos sin darle mayor importancia a sus palabras.

Connie y Steven la miraron muy feo e ironizaron al cielo.

―El Sr. Smiley no podrá volver a abrir el parque hasta que termine el verano por orden oficial― articulo Connie evocando el recuerdo del hombre moreno y calvo persiguiendo histérico con un bate de hierro a Onion sin importarle una intoxicación por culpa de los gases. Fue divertido y aterrador a la vez.

Sin lugar a dudas Onion tenía una vena sociopatica. O solo quería ver el mundo arder. Sin mencionar que Sour Cream terminaba siendo arrestado en su lugar a veces gracias a que ahora compartían un parecido físico casi clónico. La pubertad le había dado un buen puñetazo al chico de habla ininteligible de Beach City.

Justo cuando iban a gastar su tiempo libre procrastinando la compuerta del cuarto de Pearl se abrió mostrando a la gema blanca haciendo escándalo. Cosa que los sorprendió.

― ¡Vamos! ¡Te ves muy bien!

― ¡P-pero! ¡No estoy completamente segura de…!

― ¡Briseida duramos veinte minutos discutiendo esto! ¡TE VES BIEN!

― ¿COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN SEGURA? ― Chillo la pearl azul, cuando un silbido de asombro proveniente de la sala las dejo mudas a las dos. Ambas giraron hacia la estancia y solo vieron a Steven, Connie y Amethyst viendo sorprendidos y a la vez encantados el nuevo atuendo de la pearl azulada.

Blue Pearl había visto unas cuantas cosas llamadas revistas que su hermana le había dado donde aparecían mujeres terrícolas luciendo prendas no inherentes a su forma física. Algunas le parecieron muy reveladoras, otras escandalosas, unas muy sofocantes y otras no las comprendía. Pero al final opto por algo cómodo. Materializo unos jeans azul cielo entallados unos zapatos blancos de tacón de 4cm y una blusa azul rey manga larga semi entallada a su esbelta figura, tenía un amplio cuello en V para dejar su gem-stone a la vista. Eso y su cabellera estaba peinada hacia el lado derecho dejando ver solo su ojo izquierdo. Le daba un toque enigmático y realmente se veía atractiva.

― ¡Con ese peinado te pareces a Touka de Tokyo Ghoul! ―Connie tenia estrellas en los ojos. Ese era un anime Gore del cual Steven no pudo soportar el primer capítulo sin devolver el contenido de su estómago. Pero su mejor amiga morena tenía razón.

― ¡Pero que Cool te vez Bri! ― Amethyst levanto ambos pulgares en señal de aprobación.

Briseida se sonrojo furiosamente. Antes de salir huyendo de la escena a esconderse debajo de una piedra otra voz se hizo presente.

―Te ves preciosa― la aterciopelada voz de Black apareció presentándose desde la puerta de la casa. Su vestimenta era similar a la primera que materializo, pero con un Bléiser negro abotonado y zapatos negros― Buen trabajo Galatea― media sonrisa de aprobación apareció en la cara de la Matriarca y ambas hijas sonrieron por diferentes motivos cada una.

― ¿No se había ido por el portal? ― pregunto inocentemente Steven limpiándose el dulce pegajoso del rostro. Black solo sonrió disimuladamente.

―Una vez ubique el destruido portal intergaláctico fue fácil ubicar todos los templos. Usan un sistema de redes neuronales de nomenclatura básica como en mis tiempos…― dijo algo resuelta.

Todos alzaron una ceja sin comprender. Antes de que Black se explicara Peridot entro destrozando la recién reparada puerta carcajeándose histérica y traía en brazos lo que parecían ser cartuchos de DVD. Más atrás entro una Lapislázuli con cara de haber visto al diablo y haberle arrancado los ojos solo para desquitarse con alguien y por ultimo entro Jasper haciendo escándalo y con la marca roja de una cachetada en la cara.

― ¡PERO LAPIS! ¡ESE HUMANO SE LO BUSCO! ― parecía nerviosa aunque su voz siguiera sonando autoritaria, en cuanto a Peridot esta había tomado el reproductor de DVD de Steven sin ningún permiso y estaba colocando un disco dentro.

―Jasper ¿Qué hemos hablado del tacto con los terrícolas? ― Su mirada era sombría. Presagiaba muerte y su tono de voz era peor.

― ¡TE LLAMO PLANA! ― grito como si no hubiera nadie más escuchando en aquella casa.

― ¡NO ERA MOTIVO PARA QUE LE QUEBRARAS LAS COSTILLAS! ― ladro Lazúli a su mismo volumen. Las dos estaban que se carbonizaban mutuamente.

― ¡¿Ahora no puedo defender a mi gema?! ― argumento Jasper cruzándose de brazos.

― ¡Se cuidarme sola! ― le devolvió el reclamo la gema azul oscuro.

―…Eh… ¿Chicas? ― La voz interrogante de Steven las trajo a la realidad y ambas vieron al grupo que las veía con una ceja alzada. El sonrojo color cobre de Jasper casi parecía hecho por energía nuclear y el de Lapis la mimetizaría con el mismo océano― ¿Paso algo? ― volvió a cuestionar el joven de cuarzo.

―Lapis y yo fuimos a la tienda de videos donde había un chico con lentes y peinado amarillo como una caja de papas fritas que se le quedo viendo a Lapis, le pregunto que si era un alíen pues las mujeres humanas generalmente tenían ''busto'' Jasper llego de la nada y le rompió seis costillas de un puñetazo ¡Y LA CHICA DE LA TIENDA DE DISCOS ME REGALO LAS NUEVE TEMPORADAS DEL REMAKE DE CAMPING PINNING HEART SI EVITABA QUE JASPER LO ASESINARA! ¡¿NO ES GENIAL?! ― Peridot ni siquiera había tomado oxígeno para decir toda esa verborrea y la muy cínica solo pensaba en su obsesión por Percy y Pierre.

Fangirl.

― **¡PERIDOT!** ― la pareja exclamo con ganas de matarla y esta se ocultó detrás de la cama de Steven con su típico chillido onomatopeya del sonido de un gato cuando se asustaba.

―Jasper ¿Tu no estabas con Bismuth y Garnet de misión? ― hablo Pearl bastante perturbada. Pero alguien tenía que ser la voz de la razón.

― ¡Veníamos de regreso cuando pasamos delante de esa malnacida tienda! ― rugió llena de cólera la gema de cuarzo anaranjado― ¡ESE BASTARDO ME LAS PAGARA!

― ¡JASPER! ― Lazúli estaba a punto de usar su Hidroquinesis en ella.

En ese momento vibro el celular de Steven. Ronaldo había actualizado su Blog. Estaba en el hospital con seis costillas rotas en tres partes y había montado las fotos de sus radiografías alegando que sus huesos rotos parecían un intrincado código sobrenatural. Como esos círculos que aparecen en los cultivos de maíz.

Eso dejaba en claro dos cosas. Uno: Quizá Ronaldo tuviera una contusión que no lo dejaba razonar bien y Dos: Jasper tenía un oído bionico cuando se trataba de Lapis.

Garnet entraba con varios monstruos gema encapsulados con su expresión impávida de siempre. Contrario a Bismuth que estaba atacada de la risa a todo pulmón y se sostenía la cabeza y el estómago.

― ¡¿Viste como ese humano atravesó la pared?! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

― ¡Bismuth no fue divertido! ― le regaño Lapis.

―Fue un poco divertido― dijo secamente Garnet mientras enviaba las burbujas al templo.

― ¡Yo lo grabe con mi visor! ― Espeto feliz de la vida Peridot― Lo subiré a mi Twitter esta noche.

― ¡¿Cuántas porquerías electrónicas tiene tu visor Peridot?! ― el grito en reclamación de Lazúli hizo tragar duro a la técnica verde.

Luego de unas risas genéricas las Gems ni siquiera eran conscientes de lo que estaba por acontecer a unas galaxias de distancia.

…

 **Homeworld Palacio de Yellow Diamond.**

Yellow Pearl contaba con un privilegio que no se le había otorgado a ninguna pearl antes en la historia. Durante sus primeros siglos como sirvienta de Yellow Diamond había mostrado una eficacia e inteligencia nata, lo suficientemente notorias como para que la Matriarca amarilla le pusiera atención. Luego de comprobar su potencial intelectual el cual sorprendentemente estaba por encima de una Peridot de Primera Generación. Yellow Diamond la comenzó a utilizar como reemplazo si alguna técnica faltaba por X razón (normalmente por sus arrebatos de ira ciega) sin mencionar que era rápida y casi perfecta en el trabajo de ciencias e ingeniería.

Le habían concedido un pequeño laboratorio privado donde a veces hacia investigaciones de alto secreto para la líder amarilla de Homeworld. Pero esta vez lo usaría para algo personal. Pero no debía demorar más de cinco minutos o podría irle muy mal y alguien podría sospechar de su ausencia.

Tenía todo el equipo necesario para lo que quería ejecutar. El problema es que no sabía cómo volver a invocar esa rara arma que había materializado en la sala de curaciones.

―…Vamos…― frunció el ceño con los ojos cerrados― Has visto miles de millones de veces como se invoca un arma de la gem-stone. Si, es diferente para cada gema pero debe haber un punto conectivo…― puso su mano en su mentón y comenzó a razonar mientras detallaba una lista holográfica de todas las armas registradas de Homeworld― muchas armas provienen de la meditación, análisis, conexión con energía universal, por gracia natural, por accidente y por ultimo…por las emociones de la gema…― allí fue cuando capto todo. En la sala de curaciones una aberrante furia la cegó y lo siguiente que supo era que tenía en su mano un arma extraña― ¿Soy una gema anímica? ― casi se le cae la cara de vergüenza, eso demostraba que era una perfecta temperamental― Bien…al grano con esto. Más vale que funcione― Yellow Pearl cerro los ojos y trato de recordar cómo se sintió en ese momento en la sala de curaciones, pronto sus dientes comenzaron a castañear, se estaba volviendo a enojar, pero más rápido que inmediatamente relajo ese sentimiento y lo redirigió a su gem-stone la cual comenzó a brillar. Al abrir los ojos tenía el objeto de su escrutinio en sus manos de nueva cuenta― Muy bien…― sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Esa cosa debía tener un accionador. No parecía ser de utilidad para golpear o lanzar. Ni mucho menos apuñalar. Se fijó bien y enfoco el gatillo. Lo siguiente que supo fue que tuvo que hacer un pecho a tierra cuando el sonido de un disparo atronador sacudió el ambiente y una cosa brillante y dorada salió de la boquilla de uno de los cañones. Esta reboto por todo el pequeño laboratorio hasta detenerse frente a las narices de Yellow Pearl cuando perdió el impulso.

― ¿Qué es esto? ― sostuvo una cosa ovalada, estaba endemoniadamente caliente, pero no le importó. Se incorporó y puso el objeto dentro de un tanque de análisis molecular. Tecleo un par de segundos y tuvo el resultado.

―…POR MIS ESTRELLAS… ¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE! ― la pearl amarilla estaba conmocionada. Según los resultados el casquillo de la enorme bala que aun la tenía dentro pues no hubo un objetivo al cual dirigirse en realidad estaba compuesto de oro. De ese metal precioso, revestido de mercurio e incluso irradiaba una fortísima radiación debían ser más ochocientos Roentgenios. Comenzó a teclear sin misericordia alguna el teclado calculando algoritmos, pronto tuvo la velocidad. El alcance. La trayectoria y el poder de devastación de esa cosa en el tanque―...esta arma…MI ARMA…― sonrió algo insana y temblando―…es un peligro…― si sus cálculos eran correctos. No solo podría destruir fácilmente no algunas sino muchas gem-stone de un solo disparo sino que podía debilitar estructuras macizas, una nave de sondeo podía perder los propulsores y buena parte de la coraza con un solo impacto.

Yellow Pearl la tomo entre sus dedos y la acaricio…su arma se sentía tan propia…como una parte de ella. De inmediato se conectó emocionalmente con aquella cosa. Pero había algo que no entendía todavía ¿Cómo MIERDA podía materializar metales una gema? Tenía que resolver sus dudas. Pero ahora lo fundamental era dejar de llamarle ''cosa'' a su arma.

―Mnnn…― pensó un momento― Sé que existen armas aliens de fuego, plasma y energía…quizá seas un arma de radiación― sonrió ladina y muy orgullosa de si― Bien vuelve a tu sitio― dicho esto la enorme pistola de doble cañón volvió a su interior.

Yellow Pearl salió del laboratorio privado luego de borrar cualquier evidencia sustancial a cerca de su reciente investigación. Su mirada había cambiado por completo. Donde antes hubo resplandor. Ahora había sombras que clamaban sangre.

Venganza, eso era todo lo que movía el cuerpo y la mente de Yellow Pearl, el sentimiento de ira y odio eran tan grandes que apenas si cabían en su pecho.

Se convertiría en una hereje si era necesario…pero vería los rostros constreñidos en sufrimiento de esas malditas basuras hechas de carbono. Que mejor venganza contra Yellow Diamond que arruinar sus jodidos planes contra las rebeldes…en cuanto a Blue Diamond…ella pagaría con su vida. Ella fue la que la profano y aventuro a Yellow Diamond a mostrar su verdadero ser para con su vasalla. Ella tenía muchas dudas que resolver con cierta pearl oscura y mítica. Una pearl que le hacía sentir un impropio instinto. Lo único que quería era verla y descifrar ese sentimiento hacia ella. Yellow Pearl no sabía lo que era una figura materna. Pero su sed de curiosidad era insaciable.

Si Blue Pearl pudo tenderle una trampa a Yellow Diamond. Ella la más fina de todas las pearls…se aseguraría de marcar con fuego su traición. Ella pensaba en un golpe masivo contra Homeworld.

Al demonio con todo.

Solo ella importaba.

El único problema ahora era el tiempo. Dentro de pocas horas el intercambio entre la Raza de Gemas y los Changlong se haría efectivo y llegar a la Vía Láctea no sería un viaje largo. Ella tenía que ser mucho más rápida. Mientras caminaba por los desolados pasillos se topó con una pared con un marco ceremonial con un espejo. Yellow Pearl se vio de cuerpo completo y su ceño adquirió la apariencia de un perro rabioso.

Ese uniforme…ese maldito uniforme…ese código de asignación en serie….ella no era más que una simple propiedad. Una COSA prescindible para toda gema viviente en ese planeta. No se dio cuenta cuando su puño se estrelló contra el espejo y resquebrajo su reflejo en pedazos.

Sin dudas ella era agresividad. Ella era furia. Ella era…perfecta.

―Soy perfecta…como el oro― _Aureliana_ pensó en aquel nombre de pila con la que la había llamado Black Pearl la única vez que se habían visto, sonrió con sadismo―…¿Significa que soy como el oro…no? ¿Madre? ― Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar en clara señal de que estaba cambiando su atuendo y mientras eso sucedía tomo un trozo del vidrio roto y comenzó a mancillar, cortar y aplastar su rubio cabello con furia. Cuando todo término tenía un traje especial entallado de cuerpo entero de un poderoso color dorado y bellísimos detalles de su propia creación. Su joya en el pecho parecía una insignia de poder y su cabello ahora estaba tan corto en la nuca que parecía casi rapado mientras al frente tenía un fleco laceo y de puntas irregulares que acariciaba debajo de su mentón―…Ya no más como ella…

…

 **Sala del Trono de Yellow Diamond**

Una alerta roja se disparó de repente. Yellow interrumpió su conferencia con Blue para gritar hastiada a sus subordinadas.

― ¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?! ― grito fuertemente mientras la luz roja seguía parpadeando. Una Peridot veía las pantallas exteriores incrédula a lo que veía.

― ¡M-MI DIAMANTE! ¡ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE! ― Chillo la gema técnica tecleando como loca códigos de defensa. No sabía porque estaba pasando eso. Era una locura.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― Yellow Diamond no podía creer tal afirmación― ¡¿Quién es?! ― exigió saber quitando a las técnicas de las pantallas y viendo incrédula la imagen. Sus ojos casi dorados se abrieron dolorosamente. Las Guardias de Amethyst que custodiaban el portal hacia el abandonado Palacio de Pink Diamond ya no estaban. Veía perfectamente las diez gem-stone's destruidas en el suelo y caminando como si nada hacia el portal había una pearl perfectamente dorada, al principio no la reconoció pero esa pearl viro su gesto a la cámara de seguridad y reconoció a su vasalla totalmente desalineada viendo con asco la lente roja― ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?! ― antes de poder encender el parlante Yellow Pearl le hizo una seña bastante obscena con la mano y con una cosa que parecía una especie de arma disparo a la cámara dejándola inservible. Era la única cámara que funcionaba las demás habían dejado de hacerlo.

― ¡HAKEO TODO EL SISTEMA DE SEGURIDAD!

― ¡NO TENEMOS ACCESO AL AREA DE REFUERZOS! ¡NOS DEJO SORDAS Y MUDAS AQUÍ!

― ¡NADIE CONTESTA EN LA INFANTERIA! ¿¡PORQUE NADIE CONTESTA!?

Las Peridot's estaban vueltas un remolino de histeria y emociones encontradas. Yellow Diamond no cambia en su furia. Otra vez la energía volcánica emanaba de ella y cuando salió disparada al pasillo vio algo que la dejo casi literalmente helada.

Las tres capas amarillas que portaban las únicas Quartz sanadoras de Homeworld estaban justo afuera de la sala del trono. Estaban desgarradas y con trozos de gem-stone's destrozadas por doquier….Ya no había forma de que ninguna gema en Homeworld sanara milagrosamente.

Yellow Diamond sintió un escalofrió lleno de pánico. Con su velocidad maximizada corrió a las secciones de infantería encontrando miles de gem-stone's de Ruby's y Guerreras de Obsidian tiradas por doquier. Para cuando llego al portal que comunicaba con el Palacio de Pink Diamond lo encontró destruido. Esa pearl sabia como manejarlos muy bien probablemente activo el sistema de autodestrucción de tele-trasportadores apenas se fuera.

― ¡MALDITA BASTARDA!

― ¡YELLOW DIAMOND SEÑORA! ― una Uvarovite llego corriendo donde ella jadeando y con expresión de horror― ¡Blue Diamond demanda verla! ¡Algo paso en su Palacio también!

Ahora si la líder amarillenta sentía pánico. Cuando llego a la Sala del trono el rostro furioso de Blue Diamond quien al fin se había quitado la túnica de la cabeza estaba casi atravesando la pantalla Holo-sensible.

― ¡YELLOW! ¡ALGUIEN ATACO MI PALACIO! ¡Tengo Guerreras de elite destruidas y todos mis portales estallaron como si estuvieran programados! ¡Solo las malditas pearls estaban con vida en la escena dicen que vieron a TU ESCLAVA EN LA ESCENA! **¡QUE MIERDA ESTA PASADO AQUÍ CON UN MALDITO SOL ROJO!** ― grito destiñendo el sonido de su voz. Asustando a las que la oían incluso a la propia Yellow.

Algo estaba pasando y la tensión en el ambiente era la misma que sintió cuando Rose Quartz dio el primer Golpe de Estado a Homeworld.

…

 **Homeworld Palacio de Pink Diamond: Abandonado Actualmente.**

Rosado. Todo era endemoniadamente rosado en ese lugar rodeado de flores de cristal. Rosa, rosa pastel. Rosa. Rosa. Rosa

Era increíble que Pink Diamond portara el color del amor siendo que era más sádica y violenta que sus otras tres homologas en su época. Pero algo en lo que destacaba la difunta diamante era en su tecnología vanguardista. Era una científica nata, sus naves podían alcanzar la velocidad de la luz fácilmente, todas estabas desmanteladas. Fueron recicladas pero sabía de un lugar que probablemente tuviera una capsula de escape lo suficientemente rápida para salir de Homeworld y llegar a la tierra en pocos minutos si no es que segundos si tenía suerte y un milagro la ayudaba.

Yellow Pearl camino por los polvorientos pasillos que aun en estado de ruinas seguían viéndose magnánimos y poderosos, feroces e inmisericordes. Le tomo dos minutos hallar la habitación personal de Pink Diamond. Se necesitaba un código de acceso pero como la excelente hacker que era no le tomo tres segundos abrir la compuerta. Apenas entro a la habitación solo encontró cosas vánales y menesteres bobos de cualquier Diamond estúpidamente ególatra y narcisista como eran todas las Diamond. Pero Pink Diamond siempre fue la vanidad hecha gema. Si, tenía una belleza abismal pero la tipa era un dolor en el trasero cada vez que abría la boca con ese tonito inocente que usaba para despistar a las gemas ingenuas.

Detrás de una estatua de la mencionada Diamond encontró el acceso que buscaba. Abrió la compuerta y sonrió satisfecha.

―Una capsula…― era redonda bastante más pequeña que una nave de ataque o sondeo tenía la forma de un puño cerrado y gracias al Sol era de color blanco. No soportaría irse en una nave rosa. De verdad detestaba a veces ese color. Poso la mano en el escáner quien identifico su C.Q.I y de inmediato se abrió.

― ¿Eh? ― Yellow Pearl abrió los ojos confundida― ¿Qué es esto? ― Dentro de la nave de escape había una burbuja encapsuladora color rosa con una gem-stone dentro― ¿Hay una gema encapsulada aquí? ― dijo casi por accidente. Era el lugar más raro para encontrar tal cosa. Tomo cuidadosamente la burbuja con la intención de no romperla y apartarla de su camino. Pero apenas la tuvo entre sus dedos, noto que no era una burbuja creada por Pink Diamond…era una burbuja creada por una Pink Quartz― ¡Gasp! ― tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no gritar. La gem-stone que flotaba dentro en eterno reposo era una pearl rosa.

Y no cualquier pearl rosa. Ella la reconocería hasta el fin del mundo.

Era le Pearl Vasalla de Pink Diamond. Pink Pearl.

¡No era posible! ¡Ella desapareció el día que Rose Quartz líquido a la líder rosada de Homeworld! Pero allí estaba. Sin pensar en lo que hacía en realidad azoto la burbuja contra el suelo dejando libre la gem-stone.

Pasaron varios segundos pero la joya comenzó a brillar y a elevarse varios metros en el aire, una silueta hecha de luz comenzó a formarse hasta que dejo caer al suelo a una gema.

― ¿P-Pink Pearl? ¿Eres tú? ― Yellow Pearl se acercó a penas a ella y esta gema en el suelo se movió. Pronto unos bellísimos ojos magenta chocaron con sus orbes amarillos. Parecía adormilada, por pura inercia la pearl amarilla la tomo de las manos y la ayudo a levantarse. Pink Pearl usaba un traje muy similar a los trajes de odalisca del medio oriente. Su piel era de un rosa suave. Ya que su gema estaba en el abdomen debía exhibirlo el atuendo era insinuante y revelador, solo unos pantalones casi traslucidos acampanados, un top igual rosa que acentuaba su pecho con mangas largas entalladas y un velo rosa pastel que cubría su boca.

―… _¿Quién…es?_ ― Pink Pearl parecía reaccionar y arrastraba las palabras. Al contrario del resto de las vasallas de las Diamond era la única que tenía el cabello de un rosado fuerte y largo hasta media espalda, era laceo y parecía de brillantes hebras― ¿Yellow…Pearl?― la vio como si no la conociera, parpadeo un par de veces y de repente la euforia se apodero de la pearl rosa― **¡YELLOW PEARL!** ― Chillo emocionada cual nena de cinco años y la abrazo fuertemente del cuello. Comenzó a dar vueltas con su homóloga mientras se carcajeaba y lagrimitas de felicidad salían de sus orbes magentas― ¡ERES TUUUUUU! ¡ERES TÚ! ¡ERES TÚ! ― siguió con su algarabía. En cuanto a Yellow Pearl tenía una cara de espanto merecedora de un Oscar y estaba mareándose como condenada.

― ¡¿Cómo es que estas viva?! ― le grito rompiendo la hora feliz de Pink Pearl quitándosela de encima de un empujón. Esta la vio ladeando la cabeza y todos sus recuerdos volvieron de un golpe.

― ¡Oh! ― se le escapo ese gemido de angustia pero luego lo desecho y con su dulce voz calma a su igual― Tranquila, todo fue un ardid muy bien planeado― puso una mano en su cintura meneándola un poco y de repente el brillo de inocencia en sus ojos se volvió afilado y mordaz― ¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿Qué ocurrió con las rebeldes? ― dijo resuelta esperando respuestas.

Yellow Pearl estaba de a seis sin entender una mierda.

― ¿Las rebeldes?...ellas ganaron la guerra y…casi han pasado seis mil años…y… ― se calló la boca de pronto ¿Por qué le estaba respondiendo como si hablaran del clima? ¡La de las preguntas era ella! ― ¿Cómo que un ardid? ¡¿Qué significa que estés viva Pink Pearl?! ― Su tono autoritario demandaba esclarecimientos a la voz de YA.

Pink Pearl sonrió de medio lado con profunda satisfacción morbosa.

― ¿Ganamos la guerra entonces? Esas son buenas noticias…― la pearl amarilla quedo en shock― no me mires así hermana. White Pearl no fue la primera pearl renegada que este mundo vio nacer― confeso sin ninguna pena.

―…. ¿Me acabas de llamar HERMANA? ― Su ceja derecha tenía un tic maniático. Yellow Pearl estaba comenzando a creer que era una alucinación todo aquello― **¿RENEGADA?** ¡¿PEARL RENEGADA?! ¡¿ERES UNA JODIDA CRYSTAL GEM ACASO?! ― ese último grito hizo que la pearl rosa cubriera sus tímpanos. Luego vio a su homóloga con un deje miedo y no saber si sedarla para que hablaran civilizadamente.

―En orden…― comenzó Pink Pearl― Eres mi hermana Yellow Pearl. Todas somos hijas de la misma Matriarca― dijo suavemente esperando no alterar a la gema amarilla, solo logro que esta la viera con sorpresa y diera un paso atrás― Renegada sí. Pero en el anonimato, alguien tenía que informar a Rose Quartz de todos los movimientos de Pink Diamond en Homeworld para con la tierra, por eso no me uní al campo de batalla…sabía que la única que estaría dispuesta a colaborar con ella y debilitar la moral de las Diamond era White Pearl…después de todo White Diamond Segunda quedo con una muy mala imagen y comenzó a perder respeto entre gemas aristocráticas― la expresión de Yellow Pearl era de caricatura― Y si….SOY UNA CRYSTAL GEM― dijo en voz alta ofendida por el peyorativo que uso su igual.

―Esto debe ser una broma…una broma de mal gusto― la gema amarilla hacia aspavientos y caminaba cual bestia enjaulada intentando creer que todo era un juego morboso y retorcido― ¡SI ES UNA BROMA PINK PEARL…!― se quedó muda cuando delante de ella la que conoció como una coqueta, perfecta y sumisa pearl rosa la observaba con una mirada digna de un sicario y le estaba apuntando…con un arma.

Una mimética a la suya propia, pero a la vez muy distinta. Era una metralleta recortada automática. Mucho más grande que el promedio por supuesto, su diseño parecía estar personalizado y era de un fuerte color magenta con detalles metálicos.

― ¿Me crees ahora? ― hizo la cabeza a un lado como un gato ve a un ratón antes de matarlo― ¿Me piensas acusar con las Diamond hermana? Porque si es así el platino y la radiación de mi arma no dejaran ni el polvo de tu gem-stone…― era increíble la crueldad y la determinación en su voz, ahora sonaba un poco más grave y menos agraciada.

―Espera― Yellow Pearl puso ambos brazos frente a ella en señal de paz y rendición― No tengo la menor intensión de acusarte con las bastardas de carbono…― la miro altanera y luego puso ambos brazos tras la espalda levantando ligeramente el mentón―…he de suponer que ahora soy una apátrida también― enserio su mirada y su igual rosada la observo con asombro y aflojo el agarre de la metralleta un poco. No parecía querer bajar la guardia― Vine por eso― le indico con un ademan de cabeza a la capsula de escape― Tengo que salir del planeta e ir a la tierra…― miro a su homóloga de arriba para abajo sin ningún recato― Creo que es más que obvio que no es seguro para ti permanecer aquí tampoco…

Pink Pearl iba a desvanecer su arma, o por lo menos eso capto la gema amarilla cuando vio el brazo que la esgrimía bajar con lentitud.

―Un momento Pink Pearl― hablo fuertemente la recién descubierta renegada― Tengo varias preguntas para ti― la pearl rosa se rio por lo bajo casi en un notorio jadeo y la miro con divertida curiosidad.

―Pues yo también tengo preguntas para ti…pero no creo que este planeta sea el lugar adecuado para una charla casual ¿No crees? ― la gema rosada tenía toda la razón. Aunque hubiera destruido los portales de los palacios de las regentes del planeta y acabado con las primeras filas de soldados. No iban a tardar en localizarla allí pues el último portal que uso fue el que conducía a ese punto.

―Emprendamos marcha entonces. Literalmente no hay tiempo que perder…― Yellow Pearl ya tenía medio cuerpo dentro de la capsula― …querrás enterarte de muchas cosas que han pasado en apenas tres ciclos solares…― ensombreció su mirada e insto a la otra a abordar. Pink Pearl no tardo en seguirle el paso.

Yellow Pearl conocía muy bien ese tipo de naves, solo una vez tuvo la suerte de reparar una capsula de escape de la nave nodriza de Pink Diamond, pero eso había sido suficiente para memorizar a detalle el funcionamiento de esta. Comenzó a teclear en los comandos y tres segundos después la compuerta de la capsula cerro y un destello blanco salió disparado del planeta de las gemas.

Un incómodo silencio se instauro como un gobierno dictatorial en la compresión de la capsula hasta que la gema amarilla/dorada decidió ponerle un fin.

―Según mis cálculos estaremos cruzando la atmosfera terrestre en veinte minutos…― se quedó un segundo admirando los paneles de control―…vaya que esta tecnología es envidiable…― se giró a su igual que estaba sentada en uno de los dos únicos asientos. Observándola cuidadosamente, Yellow Pearl no tuvo más opción que ocupar el otro puesto quedando cara a cara con la gema rosada.

― ¿Querías hacerme unas preguntas no? ― hablo recatadamente Pink Pearl cruzada de piernas y brazos― Inicia entonces.

Yellow Pearl frunció el ceño exageradamente seria.

―Aunque me impresione el hecho de descubrir que todos estos años fuiste una rebelde con la cara de santa que siempre presumías…tengo algo más importante que cuestionar.

― ¿Tomo eso como alago o insulto? ― dijo la otra de manera neutral y fría. Yellow Pearl la ignoro.

― ¿Sabes pelear?

―Algo se.

― ¿Cómo aprendiste a invocar…esa arma? ― Sus ojos se hicieron afilados a este punto.

―Rose me enseño lo básico. Ella era la General de Pink Diamond y yo su esclava…nos veíamos con mucha frecuencia…― los orbes magentas conectaron con los amarillos― Soy una gema anímica mi arma de radiación fue invocada en un tremendo shock que obtuve luego de accidentalmente hacerle un desplante a una maldita Blue Jasper…― miro a su derecha hastiada y llena de una cólera que Yellow Pearl no reconocía como parte de la gema rosada. Aun así era palpable― La muy desgraciada quería divertirse un rato…si entiendes… ¿No? ― la pearl amarilla trago duro y una enorme indignación se coló en su estómago― …Me defendí…y sabes lo que pasa si una pearl no es sumisa, importando poco que sea propiedad de una Diamond…me golpeo en el abdomen con la suficiente fuerza para estrellarme contra una pared que estaba a veinte metros de distancia…no perdí la forma física pero había grietas prominentes en mi gem-stone― se tomó su joya en el vientre con un deje de miedo y con instinto protector― Sentía mucho dolor, no enfocaba nada bien era como estar muerta y resucitar cada dos segundos cuando comencé a vomitar arena la muy cobarde se dio a la fuga…suerte para mí que Rose Quartz saliese de una reunión con Pink Diamond en ese preciso momento― vio severamente a su igual quien le prestaba toda su atención― Solo recuerdo que me recostó y al siguiente segundo sentí que el aire volvía y ya no había dolor. Sus poderes sanadores fueron un milagro pero cuando Salí del shock comencé a gritar sin control Rose intento calmarme y de repente ¡ZAZ! Una luz nos cegó a las dos y ya tenía a esta belleza― materializo fácilmente la metralleta en su mano izquierda― Entre mis manos…lo demás es historia.

― ¿Sabes exactamente cómo es que una pearl pueda materializar metales…en armas tan extrañas? ― puso ambas manos entrelazadas bajo su mentón. Apoyando sus codos en las rodillas.

Pink Pearl la vio curiosa por la pregunta tan precisa y directa.

―Eso tiene que ver con Black Pearl― sentencio jubilosa la gema rosada y Yellow se incorporó de golpe en el asiento.

― ¿Qué? ― espeto casi por accidente.

―No recuerdo muy bien los detalles…tengo algunas lagunas mentales…― se tomó de la cabeza y negó frustrada― Tiene que ver con nuestro C.Q.I y el de ella…― entorno la mirada como si sintiera nostalgia de no recordar algo que nunca vivió―…el pasado de las pearls originales…es un misterio para mi…somos prácticamente remanentes suyos pero seguimos fielmente conectadas. Yo jamás olvide mi primera memoria. Su llamado de auxilio…― casi parecía que quería romper a llorar ahí mismo― Siempre pensaba en ella en silencio, intentando llamarla…conectarme con ella y un día…creo que lo logre― vio esperanzada a Yellow Pearl quien estaba inmóvil― solo oí un susurro lejano…un nombre creo yo…―se tomó de las manos ella misma― y de repente un golpe de información me azoto la cabeza. Eran retazos de códigos pero me ayudaron a decidirme a unirme a Rose y su causa…y aprender un poco del funcionamiento de mi arma propia…sé que nunca habías visto una antes pero…

No pudo seguir hablando pues la sorpresa se la trago viva al ver como en la mano derecha de Yellow Pearl aparecía un arma de radiación dorada.

― ¡¿Tu puedes…?!― se levantó del asiento sin quererlo, al notarlo volvió a sentarse avergonzada― ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ― soltó llena de interrogantes.

―Hace unas horas― dijo casi con monotonía la gema casi dorada― ¿Cómo?... ― gruño audiblemente y cerró los ojos con furia casi jalando del gatillo por accidente― Yellow y Blue Diamond me…forzaron a proyectar…

― **¡¿Qué?!** ― El bramido de cólera de Pink Pearl debió escucharse por todo el espacio sideral. Yellow Pearl se estaba sobando los tímpanos con una expresión de dolor muy cómica― **¡MALNACIDAS HIJAS DE LOS MIL PLANETAS MUERTOS! (*) ¡DEVUELVE LA MALDITA CAPSULA! ¡DEVUELVELA QUE LAS VOY A DEJAR COMO COLADERAAA!**

― ¡CALMATE PINK! ¡YA ME LAS ESTOY DESCOBRANDO! ¡¿O CREES QUE ESE PAR DE IDIOTAS LES VA A GUSTAR QUE LE SALVE LA VIDA A BLACK PEARL?!

― ¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE…!― silencio sepulcral―… ¿Qué dijiste? ― la miro como si tuviera tres cabezas y una de ellas tuviera nueve ojos.

―Ah, sí. Black Pearl está viva y en el planeta tierra― soltó como si no estuviera diciendo nada importante. Pink Pearl le sonrió con extrema dulzura e inocencia y le soltó una cachetada a su hermana que debió quebrarle la mandíbula inferior― ¡¿Qué MIERDA TE PASA IDIOTA?!

― ¡¿PORQUE NO INICIASTE DICIENDOME QUE MADRE ESTABA LIBRE ALFIN?! ¡¿QUE TIENES EN LAS REDES NEURONALES, DESECHOS DE METEORITOS?! ¡ME EXPLICAS AHORA MISMO QUE PASO EN HOMEWORLD! ― Yellow Pearl por primera vez en su historia estaba aterrada de otra pearl. Y es que Pink Pearl parecía una maldita planta nuclear a punto de explotar y diseminar sus átomos por todo el cosmos― ¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ!

― ¡Bien pero cálmate y baja tu arma!

Tres minutos después Pink Pearl tenía la quijada por el suelo, y Yellow estaba sonrojada en dorado de celos y envidia. Aun no podía creer que Blue Pearl tuvo más agallas que ella.

―No puedo creer que nuestra querida Blue Pearl fuera tan temeraria…― soltó Pink Pearl pensando que ahora todo era posible en la vida.

― ¿Y crees que yo sí? ― levanto las manos en señal de hastió― Ahora te toca contestar: ¿Qué metal posee tu arma? ― cuestiono recobrando la perdida compostura.

―Platino― dijo sencillamente― ¿Y la tuya?

―Oro― escupió eso simplemente― ¿Significa esto que todas las Pearls podemos materializar metal radiactivo sin que nos afecte la nomenclatura?

―Pues, para mí es un si obvio― se cruzó de brazos la gema rosada― Madre está libre…― suspiro llena de regocijo y con ganas de llorar y reír de alegría ― ¡AL FIN PODREMOS CONOCERLA! ― No obstante su alegría no era recíproca. Yellow Pearl estaba viendo por la ventanilla como estaban cruzando una nebulosa purpura― ¿Qué te sucede? ― la gema amarilla solo suspiro y se cruzó de brazos fuertemente antes de contestar.

―Solo voy a la tierra para hacer que las Diamond imploten de la rabia y para que Black Pearl me aclare mis dudas…yo deseche el primer recuerdo antes de emerger a las pocas semanas de servicio. No siento esa…pasión desbordante de conocerla como Blue, White y tu Pink― le dijo sin avergonzarse de sus pensamientos y emociones. Pink Pearl la vio con la misma tristeza que noto en los ojos de Blue Pearl cuando le confeso lo mismo― No espero que lo entiendas ni nada parecido.

― ¡Hmp! No esperaba menos de ti…― le dijo su igual― Ahora pregunto yo. ¿Cuál es el dichoso plan de las Diamond? ― Su tono era serio y peligroso.

―Pactaron un intercambio con la raza de los Changlong― Pink Pearl se estremeció en pánico al oír el nombre de esa raza de aliens― Tienen ahora un arma que hará del sol del Sistema Solar de la tierra una Gigante Roja en minutos…acabaran con todo, devastaran todo…la única misiva de Yellow Diamond era destruir a las rebeldes que permanecen en la tierra. Han demostrado tener la resistencia de una diamante…pero como te conté Black Pearl casi líquido a Yellow Diamond…su único fin ahora es acabar con ella a como dé lugar― termino su relato más decidida― ¿Sigues aquí?

―P-perdona…es que…fue mucha información― la gema rosada se tomó la cabeza en señal de no creer tantas cosas juntas.

―Oye Pink…hablando de todo un poco como las Rubys (*) ¿Cómo terminaste encapsulada aquí? ― miro el espacio donde estaban y honestamente era una de las cosas que quería preguntar primero. Pero las prioridades se sumaron con peligrosidad a la lista en la conversación. Lo que Yellow Pearl NUNCA espero fue ver como su homóloga rosada convulsionaba los hombros de la risa demente que estaba sosteniendo en su interior hasta que se decidió a verla a los orbes amarillos con un deje de locura impreso en los ojos magenta.

―… ¿Quién crees que le sirvió en bandeja de plata a Pink Diamond a Rose Quartz? ― la confesión sin pena ni culpa que salió de sus labios impresiono de tal manera a Yellow Pearl que se levantó de su asiento asustada y viéndola sin reconocerla.

―Tu…― Pink Pearl no la dejo continuar con la respuesta.

―Yo le dispare a la gem-stone a Pink Diamond debilitándola lo suficiente para que Rose le diera el golpe de gracia…― la oscuridad en su mirada era más intesta que el negro mar del espacio y sus bellos labios curvaron una sonrisa― Le pedí a Rose que me ocultara y dijera que también me había asesinado o que me di a la fuga. Ella no quería hacerlo así que la obligue― hubo un corto silencio― Bajo la guardia y me apuñale con su espada. Mi forma física desapareció…sentí como me encapsulaba en la burbuja y comprendí que me guardaría como un plan alterno si algo sucedía…

― ¿Plan alterno? ― Yellow Pearl pregunto totalmente taimada.

―Yo soy la única gema…que tiene una pista del paradero de Black Diamond.

 **(*) Gracias al Sol: Es el equivalente a el gracias a Dios entre las gemas en el fic.**

 **(*) Hijas de un planeta muerto: Digamos que es el equivalente a ''Hijas de Puta''**

 **(*) Hablando como las Rubys: Bueno aquí en mi país decimos ''Hablando de todo un poco como los locos'' Cuando hay una conversación larga y de temas varios…si les dije locas a las Rubys pero en serio. Me pareció que no hay mejores gemas para ese término después de ver a la cuadrilla de Rubys jugar al beisbol en la serie y creerse mentiras tan mal elaboradas de las Gems…me disculpo con Garnet. Jajajaja.**

 **N/A: DECIDI cortar el capítulo final en dos pues tengo un pedido especial que quiero trabajar lo más pronto posible y bueno. Así a LOS QUE LES GUSTE LEER ESTE FIC tendrán más contenido. A LOS QUE NO LES GUSTE ya les advertí. En serio si no oyen razones si no leyeron lo que puse al principio del capítulo dos. SI NO LES GUSTA ALGO. ¿Para qué lo leen? No y de paso dejan comentarios…hay que ver que el ser humano es irracional.**

 **To Be Continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Steven Universe, no me pertenece. El y todo universo ficticio mencionado en este manuscrito es propiedad de la autoría creativa e intelectual de la caricaturista Rebecca Sugar y los respectivos dueños imaginativos legales que puedan ser mencionados para el fin básico del entretenimiento.**_

 _ **N/A: Perdonen la ausencia, se está haciendo mucho más difícil montar capítulos. El invierno o BUENO la temporada de lluvias, debió terminar en mi país hace RATO y sigue lloviendo. Como consecuencia el internet anda lo más estúpido que se pueda. No voy a ahondar en detalles de lo que pasa si llueve aquí. Ahora aclaro que hubo un cambio de planes. ESTE NO SERA EL CAPITULO FINAL. Puede que haya un quinto y posiblemente un sexto capítulo.**_

 _ **Gracias por su espera.**_

 **Rise**

…

 **Planeta Tierra.**

Entrada la tarde el sol vestido de un dorado-naranjo teñía de una gama de colores fuertes y suaves el cielo y hacia brillar el océano que rompía en olas en Beach City. Todas las Gems estabas reunidas en la casa de la playa, salvo por dos gemas en particular. Black Pearl había decidido ver el atardecer desde que había iniciado, le maravillaba el esplendor de aquel planeta que una de sus hijas había defendido. Pronto la presencia de alguien más la hizo voltear de forma desinteresada y con una leve sonrisa.

―Garnet…― la susurrante voz de Black a veces dejaba a todos con una impresión extraña sobre ella. Lucia frágil, pero obviamente no lo era. Además de que ella misma había alegado que ostentaba un puesto altísimo en los extintos ejércitos de Black Diamond. La gema de fusión estaba más estoica de lo normal. Podría decirse que hasta seria y hastiada.

―Black Pearl…― la voz de Garnet trataba de mantenerse impávida, pero era hora de algunas respuestas― Quisiera hacerte un par de preguntas. Si no es molestia― dijo lo último colocando una mano en la curvilínea cintura. Black solo se limitó a reír malsanamente por lo bajo, cosa que hizo a Garnet ponerse en guardia.

― ¿Es sobre la interferencia que tuviste cuando llegue? ― Le sonrió ampliamente a la gema de fusión quien asintió con parsimonia.

― ¿A qué se debió eso? ¿Ocurrirá de nuevo? ― Garnet no podía arriesgarse a que su visión futura fallara, mucho menos siendo quien llevaba en sus hombros el peso del liderazgo de las Crystal Gems. Black Pearl solo volvió a ver al horizonte admirando ese enorme disco de fuego que se ocultaba tras el océano.

―No, no pasara de nuevo― miro por sobre el hombro a la mujer del afro e intento calmar sus percepciones― Lo que sucedió fue que mi energía interfirió con tus dones. Tu mitad Sapphire no se habría visto afectada en lo más mínimo si estuviera separada de tu mitad Ruby― Garnet sintió un feroz escalofrió recorrerla― En los tiempos antiguos, muchas gemas tenían la cualidad de ver al futuro, no obstante las gemas que estuviesen amoldadas al elemento hielo eran las más propensas a obtener los dotes de vidente de mi madre…― vio a Garnet quien esperaba pacientemente oír el resto de ese relato― Black Diamond, no solo tenía la habilidad de ver el futuro, sino también el pasado y las corrientes que influyeran de distintas dimensiones y universos…por lógica sus hijas heredarían sus virtudes. Al ser la primogénita tenía mucha influencia en las gemas cuyo elemento regente fuera el agua, el hielo y la luz... ― bajo la cabeza un momento con un rastro de melancolía como la estela de un cometa― No sabría explicarlo mejor, salvo porque creo que al no ser una Garnet natural, sino una fusión. Mi energía interactúo con la tuya. Como le pasa a los lugares sagrados en Homeworld…tengo entendido que repelen a las tecnologías avanzadas…

― ¿Quieres decir que por ser una fusión me veo afectada por ti? ― le espeto algo molesta de que le recordaran que: A pesar de ser un individuo con conciencia propia, estaba formada por dos seres totalmente distintos.

―Al principio sí. Pero te garantizo que no volverá a pasar― le sonrió con mucha ternura a la gema de fusión, quien se relajó en ese instante.

― ¿Existían fusiones en tu época? ― pregunto Garnet cuando ambas tomaron asiento en la cálida arena. Black Pearl pareció estremecerse.

―Si…pero― callo un momento y luego prosiguió― Era una técnica peligrosa. Recuerda que éramos gem-stone's humanoides, si la fusión se llevaba a cabo no habría forma de separar a las conciencias, eso solo lograba crear a un individuo sin recuerdos y por supuesto que era una gema nueva…solo se utilizaba si alguna hermana estaba a punto de morir…era la única forma de salvaguardar la vida― se detuvo un momento y luego prosiguió― Recuerdo varias fusiones cuando especies alienígenas atacaban al planeta. Era duro perder a dos hermanas…pero seguían existiendo en una nueva entidad…― una sonrisa fantasmagórica se formó en sus labios― Nunca creí que la fusión entre gemas se llevara a cabo por amor…y no amor fraternal específicamente hablando― le sonrió pícaramente a Garnet quien se sonrojo violentamente― No me engañan. Que una portadora de Crioquinesis y una de Piroquinesis formen una unión tan perfecta es debido únicamente a un amor extremadamente puro y leal…después de todo…el hielo puede quemar en su estado más crudo y el fuego se siente helado cuando su temperatura sobrepasa sus límites…no son elementos tan distopicos como todos creen…

Esas palabras lograron calar hondo en Garnet. Era imposible que Black lo notara pero tanto Sapphire como Ruby tenían un sonrojo marca diablo dentro de la conciencia de Garnet. Esta estuvo a punto de seguir con la afable conversación cuando abrió los ojos al punto de que la atmosfera los seco de golpe, se quitó el visor mirando al cielo y no era la única que se había levantado de manera intempestiva. Black Pearl observaba el cielo con un asombro tan grande que podría ser confundido con pánico.

― ¡No puede ser! ― Black se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Esas presencias. Las conocía. Había dos hijas suyas precipitándose a la atmosfera terrestre a increíble velocidad.

― ¡Es una nave de Homeworld! ― bramo Garnet iracunda. Lo que vio en su visión era una obvia capsula de escape. No la espanto tanto como cuando vio la nave robada de Yellow Diamond donde venían a bordo Black y Blue Pearl. Pero si era de Homeworld…solo podía significar problemas― **¡GEMS, ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE!** ― ladro eso fuertemente haciendo retumbar el ambiente. Jasper estaba hablando con Lazúli en el balcón y al escuchar tremendo grito alertaron a las demás. No pasó nada de tiempo para que todas las Crystal Gems, Steven y Connie estuviera con los pies enterrados en la arena con caras de ¿Qué mierda paso ahora?

― ¡¿Qué ocurre ahora Garnet?! ― Bismuth estaba en posición de ataque, lo mismo con Jasper quien se tronaba los nudillos. Lazúli escaneaba el cielo con sus orbes azul profundo y una cara que denotaba peligro.

― ¡¿Qué sucedió AHORA?! ― Peridot salió hecha un basilisco con una ulcera varicosa en formación. La habían interrumpido en su maratón de Camping Pinning Heart. Steven salió apresurado jalando a Connie con él sin darse cuenta y Amethyst tuvo que obligar a León a salir de la casa pues el muy perezoso no quería moverse de su sitio.

― ¡UNA NAVE DE HOMEWORLD SE ACERCA A TODA VELOCIDAD! ― Todos vieron como un destello blanco opacaba los moribundos rayos solares. Lo que nadie espero fue que Black Pearl se pusiera en medio de ese aquelarre.

― ¡Esperen! ― dictamino con una fuerza severa― No son una amenaza― todos la vieron como si estuviera loca de remate.

― ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que una nave de Homeworld no es una amenaza?! ― Jasper estaba a punto de soltarle un golpe a la gama más alta presente por andar diciendo pendejadas.

―En esa nave hay dos Pearls…y se quiénes son― articulo mientras las caras pasmadas de todos salían a relucir. Al contrario del aterrizaje forzoso que logro maniobrar Black Pearl. La nave que vieron se estaba siendo pilotada con una maestría impresionante y venía a un ritmo condescendiente. Cuando la captaron mejor notaron que era demasiado pequeña como para ser una nave de combate.

― ¡Por mis estrellas! ― Peridot alerto a todas con ese grito mientras se acomodaba el visor el cual estaba codificando dígitos como loco que solo ella podía entender― ¡Solo había visto ese modelo en viejos registros! ¡ES UNA CAPSULA DE ESCAPE PERTENECIENTE A PINK DIAMOND!

― **¡¿QUE DIJISTE MOCOSA?!** ― El rugido bestial de Jasper no se hizo esperar. La sola mención de quien fuere su primer diamante toco una fibra sensible― ¡Se supone que todas las naves fueron desmanteladas! ― vio a la técnica verde como si fuera imbécil.

― ¡ESO YA LO SE CEREBRO DE MUSCULO! ― le grito Peridot al mismo volumen bastante seria― ¡No vuelvas a subestimar mis conocimientos! ¡SI TE DIGO QUE ES UNA NAVE DE PINK DIAMOND LO ES! ― Jasper tenía una cara de campeonato a la gesticulación más pasmada. Peridot había adquirido más altanería de la usual desde que estaba en la tierra― ¡Mejor prepárense está a punto de aterrizar! ― con esa última aseveración vieron como la nave blanca en forma de un puño femenino aterrizaba a la orilla de playa. Ni siquiera hizo levantar la más mísera mota de polvo. Quien quiera que fuese el piloto era muy bueno en el oficio.

La compuerta se abrió con un sonido seco. Todas las Gems esperaron expectantes el apersonamiento de quienes estuviera a bordo. Black Pearl sentía a sus átomos vibrar de la emoción. En cuando a Briseida y Pearl, ambas habían quedado en shock cuando oyeron a su madre decir que había dos de su estirpe a bordo. Apenas una mano delicada y amarilla salió apoyándose del marco de la compuerta la pearl azul presente dilato los ojos de la impresión. No pasó nada de tiempo para que la severa mirada de Yellow Pearl se hiciera presente. Pero nadie espero verla en compañía de una pearl rosada. Pearl que todas a excepción del trio Steven/Connie/Amethyst reconoció.

― **¡YELLOW PEARL!** ― Briseida corrió a su encuentro. Le parecía inaudito ver a la pearl más fiel a las Diamond ahí parada en la arena y con un atuendo y un peinado más que rebeldes y que no reconocía como suyos― ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ― Yellow Pearl la detallo de arriba para abajo como si fuera menos que un mosquito y luego sonrió de medio lado.

―Es bueno saber que sigues con vida Blue Pearl― dijo con un tono de voz parecido al de Pearl pero mucho más burgués. Los hermosos ojos amarillos de Yellow Pearl captaron la figura de Black Pearl a quien reconoció de inmediato―…Y es bueno verla de nuevo a usted también…― dijo bastante severa y hasta con un deje de asco. Lo que nadie espero fue ver un repentino borrón rosado precipitarse a los brazos de Black Pearl casi tumbándola al suelo.

― **¡MADRE!** ― Pink Pearl estaba encima de la Matriarca de las Pearls soltando brillantes lágrimas de alegría y colgada de su cuello suspendida a unos metros del suelo. Black no hizo más que abrazarla con tremenda fuerza dando gracias al Sol.

―Sophia…mi Sophia…― recitaba por lo bajo― ¡Me dijeron que estabas muerta! ― la vio directamente a los ojos magenta y Pink Pearl no hizo más que reírse cínica.

―Sí, todos pensaron eso y esa era la idea― bajo de los brazos de Black y grácilmente aterrizo en la arena― ¿Sophia? …¡ES MIL VECES MÁS HERMOSO OIRLO EN PERSONA! ― la pearl rosa estaba ignorando a todo el mundo ahí presente.

― **¡PINK PEARL!** ¡¿ES DEMASIADO PEDIRTE QUE GUARDES LA COMPOSTURA?! ¡YA NO TIENES DOSCIENTOS AÑOS MALDITA SEA! ― El grito de Yellow Pearl se escuchó por toda Beach City.

― ¡¿Eres tu Pink?! ― Briseida se le acerco, creyendo fielmente que se trataba de una ilusión óptica. Eso hasta que la pearl rosa se le fue encima también.

― ¡Blue Pearl! ― giro con ella hasta marearla― ¡ME ALEGRA TANTO VERTE VIVA! ¡Y TAMBIEN ME IMPRESIONA TODO LO QUE HICISTE PARA LIBERAR A MAMA! ¡ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSA HERMANA! ― dicho esto clavo sus ojos en Pearl. La gema blanca estaba paralizada en su sitio.

― ¡I-imposible! ― Pearl estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa― ¡Rose me dijo que ella…!― bajo la mirada, no quería decir eso frente a Steven pero el que Pink Pearl estuviera viva significaba que Rose no había acabado con su existencia― ¡Rose…!

―Rose nos dijo que te había aniquilado junto a Pink Diamond― intervino Garnet bastante seria. Steven se puso azul del pánico viendo a todas a la vez. No entendía nada.

―Hey, tranquilas ¿Estoy aquí no? ― El tono y el carácter de Pink Pearl cambiaba radicalmente de un segundo a otro. Ahora se veía mordaz y muy tenaz― Lo planee todo con Rose Quartz― dicho esto miro a Pearl quien tenía los ojos anti-naturalmente abiertos― White Pearl…hermana me complace anunciarte a ti y a todas las sobrevivientes que soy una Crystal Gem original― las exclamaciones de asombro fueron de terror.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― Pearl no procesaba nada bien. Pink Pearl se le acerco y la tomo de las manos con sumo amor, eso hizo que Pearl se sonrojada de un lindo tono celeste.

―Estoy orgullosa de que siempre cuidaras a Rose y fueras un ejemplo para todas las pearls de Homeworld. Yo sabía que eras la indicada para la labor― le hablo dulcemente, pero era un deber personal autoimpuesto de Yellow Pearl romper las burbujas emotivas de Pink Pearl.

― ¡Solo tú te puedes enorgullecer de actos tan escandalosos! ― le ladro a su homóloga rosada cruzándose de brazos.

― ¡¿Te recuerdo que eres una completa paria y que tienes planes PEORES que los míos reverenda imbécil?! ― le grito Pink Pearl encarándola, soltando las manos de Pearl y adquiriendo el ceño de un perro con rabia.

― ¡Aun no me acostumbro a esto, pero al menos no muestro tanta desfachatez como tú, eres una doble clara y bipolar!

― ¡Y lo dice la que le lamia las botas a Yellow Diamond!

― ¡RETRACTATE AHORA MISMO DE TUS INJURIAS! ¡AL MENOS YO NO LLEGUE A BAILAR DE FORMA LASCIVA PARA PINK DIAMOND CADA QUE ESTA TE PONIA OJOS DE GEMA RECIEN EMERGIDA! ―vio a Pink Pearl desvergonzadamente― ¡Y NO ME HAGAS MENCIONAR EL ATUENDO QUE **AUN** LLEVAS PUESTO!

― ¡¿ME ESTAS LLAMANDO INMORAL?!

― ¡TE ESTOY LLAMANDO AMORAL!

― **¡BASTA LAS DOS!** ― el grito de Black hizo que ambas pearl se callaran la boca Ipso facto. En cuanto a todas las demás estabas en perfecto shock y con expresión de caricatura― ¡¿Se puede saber que esta pasado?! ― el rostro apenas visible de Black las había hecho cohibirse en su sitio― Creo que tienen mucho que explicar.

―No somos las únicas― hablo de forma un tanto agresiva Yellow Pearl mirando de manera retadora a Black quien se conmociono un poco― Vine aquí por varias cosas y una de ellas es hablar seriamente con usted― dijo entrelazando las manos tras la espalda y levantando el mentón de forma altanera.

― ¿Aure…?― Yellow Pearl se le adelanto haciendo un fuerte ademan con el dedo haciéndola callar.

―Solo Yellow Pearl― siseo con veneno, las demás pearls presentes fruncieron el ceño ante su actitud― Bien ¿Qué hacemos paradas aquí? ¡Tenemos mucho de qué hablar! ¡Literalmente no hay tiempo que estar perdiendo!

― ¿Sobre qué exactamente tenemos que hablar mocosa? ― Jasper conocía demasiado bien a la pearl amarilla y sabía que no existía gema más leal a Yellow Diamond en el universo que ella, no confiaba en sus índoles― ¿Crees que confiaremos en la vasalla de Yellow Diamond? ― sonrió de lado de forma cruel― Tú no eres de fiar…

―Una Guerrera de Quartz que se une al ENEMIGO todavía estando bajo estrictas ordenes Matriarcales no tiene NINGUN derecho a juzgar mi proceder― la miro con un poder asfixiante y un aura de muerte― Te agradezco Jasper 3-4-1 Corte M-L-N que cuides tu lengua en MI presencia de ahora en adelante― Jasper enrojeció de cólera y para su sorpresa Lazúli salió en su defensa haciendo estremecer internamente a Yellow Pearl con su ávida mirada azul.

―Creo que TU deberías cuidar como le hablas a mi gema, lame culos de octava categoría― Yellow Pearl comenzó a enojarse de verdad. Estuvo a nada de materializar su arma cuando Pink Pearl le sostuvo el brazo con una fuerza demencial, Yellow Pearl volteo a verla indignada.

―Querida será mejor que hagamos lo que venimos a hacer― su tono a pesar de ser suave era atemorizante. Yellow Pearl no hizo más que gruñir en su sitio y ver con suma repulsión a varias de las presentes. Se soltó del agarre de Pink Pearl de zarpazo como amenazándola de no volver a tocarla de nuevo y se dirigió con un muy forzado respeto a Garnet para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

―Se bien que eres la actual líder de las rebeldes. Necesito una audiencia contigo…gema de fusión― volvió a entrelazar los brazos tras su espalda mientras intentaba sonar diplomática. Todos vieron muy mal a Yellow Pearl, no obstante Garnet se acomodó su visor con dos dedos y con su típica mano en la cintura sin que su rostro gesticulara nada soltó un repentino:

―Está bien― antes de que se escucharan protestas genéricas la líder volvió a hablar duramente: ― Pero, no puedo permitir que mi equipo COMPLETO no esté presente en lo que me tengas que decir… ¡Gems a la casa ahora! ― dictamino dejando con los ojos como dos perfectas dianas de tiro al blanco a Yellow Pearl.

― ¡Oye! ― quiso protestar la gema amarilla pero su homóloga azul la freno tomándola del hombro con fuerza.

―No estamos en Homeworld― Blue Pearl le hablo de una forma tan intimidante que Yellow Pearl trago su propio aliento.

Dicho esto todas las gemas y humanos entraron a la casa de Steven. Decir que estaban un poco apretados era obvio. Yellow y Pink Pearl estaban estudiando todo el lugar con la mirada, la primera se sentía sumamente incomoda en un sitio de arquitectura tan arcaica y bastante retrograda según su opinión personal y la segunda estaba solo curioseando todo lo que alcanza a ver. De repente fijo su vista en Amethyst quien esperaba órdenes. Los orbes magenta de Pink Pearl se abrieron a todo lo que daban y se acercó sin ningún disimulo a la pequeña cuarzo.

― ¡Hola! ― sonrió de forma sincera la pearl rosa a lo que Amethyst la vio parpadeando varias veces y la vio de reojo después― Soy Sophia. Un placer― le extendió la mano a la gema purpura esperando que le correspondiera las salutaciones. Esta lo hizo con su usual sonrisa.

―Amethyst― se presentó la susodicha― ¿Entonces eres otra hermana de Pearl? ― dijo divertida. Pink Pearl solo asintió.

―Disculpe la descortesía pero me intriga el atuendo que utiliza― los ojos de la pearl rosa brillaban de la emoción― ¡Es completamente increíble! ― Amethyst puso una mueca descompuesta y muy chistosa.

― ¿Enserio te gusta? ― Se vio a sí misma y luego vio a las otras tres pearls presentes en la estancia― Bri y P…― Pink Pearl le dio a entender con su gesto que no entendía a quienes se refería― Digo…Briseida y Pearl no son de buen ver mi estilo…claro la primera no lo menciona en voz alta pero Pearl siempre dice que me visto y bailo de forma vulgar― vio de soslayo a Yellow Pearl que discutía algo con Black y Garnet bastante seria― Y por lo que oí allá afuera tu hermanita amarilla diría lo mismo o algo peor…es raro oír a una pearl decir cosas como que le gusta mi apariencia…

― ¡Jajajajajajaja! ― Pink Pearl se soltó a reír a sus anchas impresionando a la pequeña cuarzo― Si hablamos de extravagancias soy la pearl más estrafalaria que conocerás nunca. Es cierto que todas mis hermanas y hasta mi madre son muy ''recatadas'' ― dijo enfatizando eso con comillas aéreas― Pero creo que soy el carbón blanco (*) de la familia…

―Creo que nos llevaremos bien _So_ ― sonrió ampliamente Amethyst― ¡Seamos amigas!― Amethyst le tendió la mano de nueva cuenta y con ese acortamiento de su nombre Pink Pearl no pudo creer que una Guerrera de Quartz estuviera pidiéndole que fueran amigas. Era algo que nunca imagino que ocurriría nunca. Jamás de los jamases.

― ¡PINK! ¿Qué estas esperando, una invitación? ¡Tenemos cosas que hacer! ― La voz de Yellow Pearl se oía más enojada de lo usual.

― ¡¿Aprenderás a hablarme de manera civilizada algún día?! ― le contesto de vuelta la pearl rosa mientras tomaba lugar al lado de su homóloga amarilla quien apenas si la miro.

―Como sea― escupió esta.

―Bien…― Garnet comprendía que eran de ese tipo de hermanas que se trataban con una especie de amor/odio muy marcado― ¿Qué era esa amenaza que mencionaste hace un momento Yellow Pearl?

La pearl amarilla adopto la pose más seria que su cuerpo podía esgrimir.

―No solo la tierra. El sistema solar completo será destruido muy pronto― con esas declaraciones todas se quedaron tiesas sin creerle media silaba. Garnet se quitó el visor y la vio realmente enfadada.

― ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! ― Que la gema de fusión perdiera la compostura no era usual, la mirada de Yellow Pearl solo se ensombreció.

―Lo que oyeron todas― escupió de manera escueta― Sabrán que gracias a la traición de Blue Pearl y el intento de magnicidio contra la bastarda de Yellow Diamond cortesía de Black Pearl…provoco que las Diamond tomaron una medida por demás escandalosa y radical para hacerlas desaparecer junto con su Sistema Solar, no vaya a ser que alguna de ustedes se le ocurra huir a otro planeta…

―'' ¿La bastarda?'' ― Blue Pearl estaba recostada de la pared y al oír cómo se refirió su hermana a Yellow Diamond realmente se quedó de a seis― ¿Desde cuándo le llamas así a Tu Diamante?

Algo se quebró dentro de la compostura de Yellow Pearl.

― **¡Desde que la muy maldita hija de los mil planetas muertos me obligo a proyectar recuerdos junto a la desgraciada de TU DIAMANTE!** ― escuchar la palabra ''Tu Diamante'' hizo a Yellow Pearl perder el buen juicio por un momento y acabo gritando a vox populi algo que no tenía intención de confesar.

― **¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!** ― Todas las Crystal Gems gritaron de forma escandalosa, pero sus gritos fueron opacados por los de las tres pearls que no sabían del siniestro. Pearl estaba llorando de la rabia y temblando en su sitio deseando matar a alguien. Briseida se había cubierto la boca y la ira en sus ojos no tuvo precedente alguno. En cuanto a Black Pearl esta solo se quedó quieta luego de gritar. De repente la casa comenzó a temblar.

― ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! ― Espeto Steven muerto del pánico, el templo entero se estaba sacudiendo y elevándose en el aire. Todos tuvieron que afianzarse de algo para no caerse y azotarse contra las paredes. Todas las pearls presentes bramaron al unísono un fortísimo:

― ¡MADRE DETENTE! ― sintieron una extraña conexión que logro perturbarlas. Milagrosamente Black reacciono y todo volvió a la normalidad de golpe.

― ¡ESTOY BIEN! ― grito Yellow Pearl― ¡NO VUELVAS A REACCIONAR ASI!

― ¡¿COMO QUE NO REACCIONE ASI?! ¡ACABAS DE GRITAR QUE ESAS MALDITAS TE PROFANARON DE UNA FORMA HORRIBLE Y SACRILEGA! ― la energía oscura de Black estaba por doquier― ¡DEBI TERMINAR DE MATAR A YELLOW DIAMOND CUANDO PUDE!

― ¡HABLAREMOS DE ESO LUEGO! ― grito Yellow Pearl con ojos suplicantes― ¡Entiende que la prioridad es salvar al planeta y de paso al Sistema Solar!

― ¿Cómo piensas que es posible que las Diamond puedan destruir este sistema? ― Peridot estaba informada sobre lo que era la ''proyección involuntaria de recuerdos'' aunque también estaba que devolvía el contenido de su estómago del impacto y el asco que sentía hacia las Diamond tuvo que ser la voz de la razón por deber y obligación.

―No lo pienso es la verdad― sentencio la pearl amarilla― Eres una Técnica de Segunda Generación. Se dé buena fuente que fuiste la mejor de la Academia…el nombre ''Changlong'' debe serte familiar― la mirada de peligro de Yellow Pearl se hizo presente. Peridot se cubrió la boca con horror, no obstante no era la única que conocía a la raza de conquistadores. Todas las gemas que alguna vez tuvieron sus pies en Homeworld sabían quiénes eran.

― ¿Q-que quieren las Diamond con… _ellos_? ― soltó Peridot muerta del miedo.

―Pactaron un intercambio. Tres planetas almacén de recursos radiactivos…a cambio de un arma― Yellow Pearl aun recordaba vívidamente como vio a esos dos aliens destruir sin misericordia ese pequeño Sistema Solar en la pantalla Holo-sensible del Palacio de Yellow Diamond― Les mostrare― dicho esto genero una proyección donde estaba dicha escena todas las gemas y humanos presentes vieron afásicos como Yellow Diamond intercambiaba palabras con dos aliens macho de aspecto de ultratumba. Luego fue presentada el arma y finalmente vieron como un enorme y vivo sol se transformaba en pocos minutos en una Gigante Roja y consumía todo a su paso― Solo cinco minutos bastaran para que SU SOL termine siendo igual a esa cosa…y solo segundos para que arrase con todo…

Todo el equipo de las Crystal Gems quedo absolutamente desmoralizado con aquellas escenas horridas y de no creerse que habían visto en la proyección. Garnet se concentró y logro ver a miles de naves insignia de Homeworld avecinándose a la tierra junto con esa arma esférica y los rostros sádicos y llenos de placer de las Diamond. Una austera lagrima logro salir por debajo de su visor. Pero no conto con lo que pasaría después.

―La…única con el poder de destruir un arma de ese tamaño seria Black Diamond…― sorprendiendo a todos los presentes la voz de Black Pearl se escuchó como una detonación violenta en sus oídos. Increíblemente esta no se veía nerviosa o tensa, más bien un aura de estratega militar estaba emergiendo de ella, cosa que no sucedía desde hace millones de años, tenía una mano en el mentón pero luego negó con suma frustración― Si tan solo tuviera un indicio de su paradero…

― ¿Black Diamond realmente podría destruir algo así? ― la voz llena de esperanza de Steven logro hacer recapacitar a todas las demás. Black asintió fervientemente ante su pregunta.

― ¿Cree que este viva también? ― Lazúli espeto muy segura de que obtendría un si como respuesta. Peridot la secundo con la mirada impertérrita.

―Por supuesto. La única forma de destruir a Black Diamond, sería que un ser más poderoso que ella la derrotara. Si tomamos en cuenta que mi madre nació de la fusión de un hoyo negro y una estrella de neutrones…las probabilidades de que exista alguien semejante a ella son improbables…el único problema es que no sé dónde pueda estar…no sé qué le pudo haber hecho la malnacida de Oriasis…―empuño las manos hasta casi quebrar sus nudillos― Madre estaba embarazada de una gema la última vez que la vi…estando así Oriasis pudo arremeter contra ella…obviamente lo hizo ya que bloqueo por completo el nexo que me permitía saber la ubicación de mi madre― bajo la cabeza indignada y llena de ira.

― ¡Pues entonces es una suerte que yo este aquí! ― comento risueña Pink Pearl a lo que todos la vieron tan rápido que sus cuellos soltaron un chasquido.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ― Black espeto demasiado seria y con el gesto algo apesumbrado.

―Pink Pearl está llena de sorpresas― Yellow Pearl se estaba masajeando las sienes ironizando al cielo y rodando los ojos― Creo que es hora de contarles otras cosas…empezando por lo más importante. Y no, no fue el hecho de que encontrara a esta bipolar con vida…

― ¡¿Qué dijiste idiota?! ― Pink Pearl estaba que arremetía contra ella. La pearl amarilla solo la ignoro de manera olímpica.

―Pink Pearl dice y jura por todas las galaxias que es la única gema que tiene un indicio del paradero de Black Diamond― el frio de la voz de la pearl casi dorada pudo haber congelado el ambiente.

― ¿Sophia lo que dijo tu hermana es cierto? ― Black Pearl pregunto con más fuerza de la quiso utilizar y en cuanto al resto de las chicas, Steven y Connie no estaban mejores en su abismal asombro.

―Así es― Pink Pearl había retomado la actitud seria y aplastante que le demostró a Yellow Pearl en la capsula de escape― Es una historia algo difícil de creer― vio a todos quienes la veían escépticos― Pero con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente ya nada es imposible…― Pink tomo asiento en el sillón de la sala y todas le prestaron atención, incluida Yellow Pearl a quien todavía no le develaban esa información.

―Te escuchamos― espeto Garnet y todo el mundo tenía un remolino de emociones encontradas bajo ese contexto de augurio de destrucción masiva. Pink Pearl solo asintió y prosiguió con su relato.

―Ocurrió un milenio antes de unirme a la causa de Rose Quartz― se cruzó de piernas y brazos y miro hacia adelante rememorando el pasado― La bastarda de carbono de Pink Diamond tenía la idea de formar campos de entrenamiento y bunkers de armas clandestinas sin decirle nada a sus iguales, en caso de que algo llegase a pasar y tuviera que destruir a Yellow, Blue e incluso a la propia White Diamond Segunda. Siendo que no era un secreto muy bien guardado que esas dos tenían una relación sentimental― Pearl y Garnet se sintieron especialmente escandalizadas por dentro y las caras de los demás daban risa ciertamente― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué esas caras? ― el tonito sádico de la voz de la pearl rosa era abrumador― Yo conocí mejor que nadie a Pink Diamond. Decir que era una sádica, violenta y malnacida es poco. No dudaría en apuñalar a quien sea por la espalda para salvar su culo― se sumió de hombros y siguió― Como su esclava era la única de sus propiedades que no iba a levantar sospechas mandándome donde me mandara. Después de todo ¿Quién en Homeworld considera a una pearl una amenaza de cualquier índole? ― Ese pensamiento la hizo reír― Me mando a un sector no muy explorado de Homeworld. Yo diría que a cien kilómetros al noreste del Claustro Diamond. Cosa que, por supuesto provoco que tuviera que irme por mis propios medios y luego seguir a pie. La interferencia en esa zona era violenta no muchas naves pueden sobrevolar el lugar. Memorice todo el territorio, solamente había Reliquias salvajes por el lugar y frondosos bosques de Cristal…no vi bien gracias al resplandor de la zona y falsee el pie. Termine rodando por un barranco. La caída y el golpe fueron brutales ciertamente, aun no sé cómo no perdí la forma física pero cuando logre ponerme de pie el dolor se apodero de mí. Estaba muy golpeada y volví a caer al suelo― cerro los ojos pensativa y luego los abrió de nuevo― Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en un paraje desconocido y que había caído de una considerable altura. No obstante no estaba sola…― su mirada magenta se oscureció― Vi a una gema que nunca antes había visto en Homeworld verme desde el fondo de una cueva. Media quizá siete metros de altura y se acercó a mi sin decir mucho, yo estaba conmocionada…no sé qué hizo pero apenas puso una mano en mi cabeza todo el dolor se fue. Cuando alce la cabeza se estaba yendo por donde vino. Obviamente la detuve…

― ¿Una gema que nunca habías visto en Homeworld? ― Yellow Pearl y Peridot dijeron eso al mismo tiempo que se veían de arriba para abajo sorprendidas de que se hubieran sincronizado así. Luego voltearon con cara de asco para con la otra.

―Sí, nunca la había visto― hablo seriamente la pearl rosa poniéndose firme en su sitio― Recuerdo que la tuve que perseguir para detenerla pero…no sé qué rayos fue lo que paso hasta la fecha. Una especie de golpe de energía salió de ella y me repelió varios metros…

― ¿Por qué no la proyectas? ― articulo Pearl bastante interesada.

―Eh ahí el asunto White Pearl― la de ojos magenta la vio severa― Creo que aparte de quitarme el dolor cuando puso su mano en mi cabeza le hizo algo a mis recuerdos sobre ella. Me es muy difícil formar una imagen de esa gema…― frunció el ceño hastiada― Logre preguntarle a los gritos quien era y solo respondió un seco: _La Guardiana del Santuario de Black Diamond_ ― Pink Pearl parecía perturbada― Creí fervientemente que esa gema estaba loca. Luego desapareció ante mis ojos como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Intente entrar a la cueva donde la vi por primera vez pero esa energía rara seguía repeliéndome…

― ¿Recuerdas exactamente donde queda ese lugar? ― Black apelo a tomar la palabra.

―Por supuesto. Recuerdo todo a detalle excepto por la apariencia de esa gema…― el rostro de consternación de Pink Pearl era de retratarse.

―Probablemente yo pueda ayudarte con eso― todos vieron a Black de inmediato― Esa habilidad de bloquear recuerdos la conozco bastante bien…no quiero adelantarme pero si es lo que estoy pensando…― se levantó de su sitio y camino hasta su hija rosada― No quiero que te asustes. Sophia quiero que proyectes su imagen lo mejor que puedas. Déjame el resto a mí― la pearl rosa no protesto en lo absoluto, pero no creía que proyectar eso fuera de ayuda. Se levantó y puso las manos alrededor de la gem-stone de su abdomen y haciendo mucha presión en sus memorias logro que la proyección con tintes rosas apareciera. Era peor que el primer recuerdo de las pearls del Mar Sagrado, la estática era mucho más densa. Justo en ese momento Black Pearl puso su mano en la cabeza de la pearl rosa y los ojos de esta se agrandaron. Volvió a sentir la energía rara de hace milenios y sorprendentemente la imagen se aclaró. Ahora era nítida― Lo que imagine…

― ¿Qué clase de gema es esa? ― Peridot estaba realmente impresionada de no reconocer a una habitante de Homeworld. No estaba en sus registros.

La gema en cuestión si debía bordear los siete metros de altura. Su Cabello era de un fortísimo rojo casi imposible de concebir, le llegaba a los talones y tenía la apariencia de ser enormes trozos triangulares de vidrio pegados uno sobre otro. Su piel al contrario era casi traslucida, parecía hecha de grueso cristal. Tenía una anatomía que no le tenía nada que envidiar a Rainbow Quartz. Vestía una especie de túnica que emulaba mucho el estilo de las sacerdotisas sintoístas de la tierra y sus ojos eran completamente negros.

―Es Bona... ― dijo severamente Black Pearl sorprendiendo a las demás― Más específicamente una de mis hermanas…es una Red Musgravite.

― ¡¿Hay más como tú aún con vida?! ― Yellow Pearl estaba por completo conmocionada. No se perdonaba a sí misma no saber absolutamente todo del sitio que alguna vez considero un hogar. Resultaba increíble creerlo. Tantos años de jactarse de tener entendimiento absoluto al cesto de la basura.

―Aparentemente si― le contesto con sequedad la gema negra y más alta presente― Aunque desconozco la postura de Bona, si esta con vida y no fue eliminada en la aparente Purga Inorgánica que realizo Oriasis…todo apunta a que traiciono a nuestra raza…y a nuestra madre― la mirada de odio de Black Pearl era de perfecto peligro e hizo que varias de las presentes tragaran grueso― Si hay un indicio de que Black Diamond esta con vida en alguna parte de Homeworld. Es este sin lugar a dudas.

― ¿Y cómo será nuestro contra ataque? ― hablo Bismuth nada convencida tomando la palabra― ¿Ir a Homeworld de alguna manera y buscar a ciegas a una supuesta leyenda, con la esperanza de que ella pueda destruir el arma de las Diamond? ¡¿Y con el tiempo encima?! ― el semblante de Bismuth era de incredulidad y de aberrante ira contra las Diamond.

―Justamente ese será el plan― para sorpresa de las Crystal Gems su líder fue quien hablo― Ya verifique las probabilidades y aunque son pocas es posible que resulte― dijo acomodándose el visor que desprendió un destello. Si la visión futura de Garnet les daba un margen de éxito también había uno de error. Y por lo visto el último era más grande y más probable.

― ¡¿Y cómo planeas que lleguemos todas a Homeworld tan rápido?! ― ladro Peridot sabiéndose entendida de que se necesitaría por lo menos una nave con una tecnología similar a las naves que poseía Pink Diamond y sus ejércitos. Y una simple capsula de escape no serviría. Podía adecuarse si, usándola como base para crear otra. Pero eso tomaría meses con los recursos casi nulos de la tierra.

Hubo un breve silencio y Black volvió a tomar la palabra con una mano en el mentón.

―Podríamos intentar con el Portal Intergaláctico que conectaba a este planeta con Homeworld― ahora si Peridot tenía una vena cobrando vida en la frente.

― ¡¿ERES TONTA O QUE?! ¡TU MISMA DIJISTE HACE UNAS HORAS QUE FUISTE PARA ALLA! Y a menos que estés ciega o tengas un desperfecto en las redes neuronales, te recuerdo que ese portal esta hecho añicos…― Peridot se vio mortalmente cohibida cuando la mirada de todas las pearls y para su sorpresa eso incluía a Yellow Pearl estaban sobre su integridad. Si las miradas mataran la pequeña técnica verde hubiera sido liquidada hasta que ni siquiera el polvo quedara en el aire.

Por otro lado Black Pearl estaba inmutable. Si la escucho no lo pareció en lo absoluto. Dirigió su mirada hacia Steven quien, estaba observando la duela de madera con un galimatías en la cabeza. Connie intentaba que este respirara con normalidad. Sin duda ella era su apoyo incondicional. Black camino con la misma esencia de una sombra hasta el joven mitad cuarzo y este la vio sorprendido y con ojos acuosos.

―Joven Steven…usted heredo las facultades curativas de Rose Quartz. Puede que sea posible que logres que el portal vuelva a su estado natural― los ojos de Steven se agrandaron. Pearl inmediatamente intervino sintiendo a su instinto materno surgir violentamente.

―Madre, ya Steven intento regenerar el Portal Intergaláctico sin éxito una vez…― vio de soslayo a Peridot, quien se sonrojo de un verde intenso y vio a otro lado― Después de ese incidente…no quiero que Steven se exponga a tanta presión― la voz de Pearl era dura y autoritaria. Como una leona defendiendo a su cachorro. Daria su vida por proteger la estabilidad emocional de Steven a cualquier costo.

―Pearl― la voz del adolescente la sorprendió, en realidad a todas las presentes menos a Black. Steven tenía la mirada embarazada de decisión y convicción― Lo intentare. No tenemos otra opción…la tierra…― empuño las manos hasta dejar blancos sus nudillos―…todo nuestro Sistema Solar está en peligro inminente…― volvió a ver a Pearl con seguridad y una sonrisa adorable― E mejorado mucho estos años. Ya no soy un niño al que hay que cuidar siempre…― con esa aseveración, Pearl sorbió su nariz y seco un par de lágrimas, estaba tan orgullosa como asustada. Garnet y las demás sonreían con un orgullo desmedido. Dicho esto Steven se dirigió a la pearl oscura― ¿De verdad confía en mis habilidades? ― cuestiono seguro de sí mismo.

―Por supuesto― dictamino Black Pearl sonriéndole desde lo alto― Además puede que al conocer el funcionamiento primario de los portales…puedas restaurarlo a un nivel molecular más avanzado de lo que creías posible― dicto cual juez. Algunas de las presentes se quedaron pensativas, otras levantaron una ceja sin entender y finalmente Peridot y Yellow Pearl volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo como si compartieran cerebro.

― ¿De qué tipo de funcionamiento primario hablas? ― Ambas gemas se vieron con celeridad irritadas y con un sonrojo de muerte― ¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE HABLAR CUANDO YO LO HAGO ESTUPIDA/IMBECIL/LAME BOTAS/TECNICA PIRATA?! ― no era el momento adecuado pero con la risa cínica de Blue y Pink Pearl las demás también se rieron por lo bajo. Ese par de orgullosas compartían en común varias cosas.

― ¡COMO SEA! ― grito Yellow Pearl empujando groseramente a Peridot antes de que esta volviera a hablar― ¡¿A qué te refieres Black Pearl?! Conozco a la perfección la tecnología de transporte de Homeworld. Yo misma he diseñado la estructura interna y funcional de cada portal de nueva vanguardia en las colonias de los últimos dos mil años. Nunca he oído nada sobre un ''funcionamiento primario''

― ¡Haber, haber! ¡¿Qué tu qué?! ― Peridot estaba dispuesta a armar un litigio ahí mismo― ¡¿Fueron tus diseños los que estudie?! ¡Eso es más que imposible! ¡Las vasallas de las Diamond no tienen idea de para qué sirve un guijarro!

― **¡PERIDOT CALLATE LA BOCA!** ― Briseida, Pearl y Pink Pearl se habían ofendido bastante con eso, la gema verde hizo cual gato asustado y se escondió detrás de un mueble.

― ¡YO LUCHE UNA GUERRA DE INDEPENDENCIA DE MIL AÑOS E INCLUSO ENTRENE A MUCHAS QUARTZ!

― ¡POR SI SE TE OLVIDO ENANA YO SOLA ARREMETI CONTRA YELLOD DIAMOND ANTES DE VENIR PARA ACA!

― ¡¿SABES A CUANTAS GEMAS E LIQUIDADO SIENDO LA INFORMANTE DE ROSE QUARTZ DURANTE LA REBELION?! ¡NO SABES LA INCREIBLE HACKER QUE ES MI HERMANA! ¡NO SUBESTIMES ASI A NUESTRA CLASE! ― todas asintieron con lo dicho por Pink Pearl. Hasta que un puñetazo de realidad golpeo a todos los presentes.

― ¡¿Qué TU QUE?! ― El grito colectivo se hizo presente. Pink se manoteo la frente.

― ¿Ups? ― fue su única excusa. No pensó antes de hablar eso era obvio hasta para un sordo.

― ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo! ― Pearl salió a la ofensiva con sus cuestionamientos― ¡Dijiste que eras una Crystal Gem original! ¡Que colaboraste con Rose! ¡Y AUN NO SABEMOS NADA DE ESA HISTORIA!

―Bien, mientras la boca floja de Pink Pearl les cuenta su historia de traición. La Técnica, Black Pearl, el joven de cuarzo la gema de fusión y yo hablaremos sobre la reparación del portal― Yellow Pearl no espero que nadie le dijera sí o no y arrastro a Steven y a Peridot de los brazos fuera de la casa mientras pataleaban. Garnet y Black la siguieron a paso relajado.

― ¿Y bien? ― Pearl vio severa a su hermana cruzándose de brazos. Pink Pearl tenía un sonrojo magenta que parecía hecho de energía nuclear.

―Pues…es una historia interesante ciertamente― no hallaba donde meter la cara.

― ¡Yo quiero escucharla! ― Amethyst salió muy feliz y se hecho sobre un cojín esperando oír a ''So'' relatar lo ocurrido.

―Nosotras igual― Jasper y Lazúli estaban bastante intrigadas. Connie quiso ir con Steven pero le intereso de más la conversación que se estaba gestando ahí. La morena se le acerco con un gesto amable y Pink Pearl la vio sin comprender.

―Estas entre compañeras ahora― le dijo la hermosa morena sonriéndole. La pearl rosada no hizo más que ladear la cabeza algo descolocada.

― ¿Eres una Crystal Gem?... ¿Cómo es posible? Obviamente no eres una gema…― recapacito en algo― Un momento. Mi madre llamo ''joven de cuarzo'' a ese espécimen macho… ¿Alguien me podría explicar esto? ― de repente la pearl rosa estaba bastante seria.

―Connie es humana pero se graduó como mi aprendiz en esgrima y combate― Pearl articulo con el mentón y el orgullo en alto― En cuanto a Steven…él es el hijo de Rose…

Algo se inhibió en la mente de Pink Pearl.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― soltó más fuerte de lo necesario y observo a su hermana sin procesar nada― ¡¿Hijo?! ¡Las gemas actuales no podemos procrear! ¡Además ese muchacho parece humano!

―Su nombre es STEVEN QUARTZ UNIVERSE, Sophia― Pearl estaba comenzando a irritarse― Es un hibrido mitad gema. Tampoco sabemos bien como hizo Rose para lograr concebirlo como lo hacen los seres orgánicos. El padre de Steven es humano…ella cedió su forma física para que el pudiera nacer…él ahora tiene su gem-stone.

La gema rosa tuvo que sentarse para sobrellevar esa información. Sabia por medio de Yellow Pearl que Rose Quartz no estaba con las actuales rebeldes, supuso que había perecido en batalla como una gran líder. Pero jamás imagino algo como aquello. Solo atino a sostenerse la frente con el dorso de la mano mientras se apoyaba de sus rodillas viendo al suelo con una expresión de impacto muy grande en la cara. Pearl intento poner una mano en su hombro intentando reconfortarla de alguna manera, pero la voz de la pearl rosada se le adelanto:

―Rose… ¿Hace cuánto que dejo de existir? ― dijo por lo bajo. Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, Pearl frunció el ceño duramente.

―Ella se volvió parte de Steven…no ha dejado de…― la gema rosa le corto de tajo el sermón.

―No seas ciega ante la realidad― le espeto duramente viéndola de forma amenazante, logrando que Pearl tragara grueso― Respóndeme.

―Steven nació hace diecisiete años humanos…― Pearl no le iba a dar la razón en esa resolución escandalosa de que Rose ya no existía. Pues lo hacia su esencia a través de su hijo. De inmediato los ojos de Pink Pearl se agrandaron mostrando un raro alivio.

― ¿O-ósea que no las abandono en batalla? ¿Qué lo tuvo en tiempos de paz?

― ¿Eso era lo que te preocupaba? ― Amethyst intercedió entre curiosa y ofendida.

― ¡Rose jamás nos hubiera abandonado durante la guerra! ― Pearl alzo demás la voz.

―Ya, ya perdonen― Pink hizo amagos de rendición y relajo su postura― Solo quería cerciorarme. Es todo. Me perdí toda la guerra ¿Recuerdan? Cualquier cosa pudo haber pasado…

Tenía algo de razón en sus palabras. No obstante tenía que esclarecer las dudas de las presentes.

―Prometiste contarnos todo― Pearl estaba decidida a escuchar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

La pearl rosada reposo la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y soltó un suspiro hastiado.

―Todo comenzó con un incidente…le prometí a Yellow Pearl que no hablaría de el hasta que fuera el momento idóneo. Ambas tenemos cosas que mostrarles y cosas que preguntarle a nuestra madre― se dirigió severa al grupo― Mucho antes de la primera visita de Rose a la tierra, ella ya me había comentado sus puntos de vista con respecto al gobierno actual de las Diamond. Que esa dictadura le parecía barbárica. Yo siempre escuche sus idealismos y razonamientos radicales…ciertamente para ser una cuarzo era totalmente antitética al estereotipo que es la mayoría. Ella era muy sensible, bondadosa yo siempre le dije que pecaba de inocente― sonrió de forma cínica soltando una risilla y vio divertida el ceño fruncido de todas las presentes. Sobre todo el de Pearl y Amethyst― ¡Ah! ¡Vamos! No pongan esas caras…le dije muchas veces a Rose que su ''resistencia pacífica'' era una pérdida de tiempo. Eso solo sirve en lo que otras especies conocen como diplomacia…y Homeworld lleva eones siendo una dictadura. Le advertí que sus planes de cambiar a Homeworld nunca iban a funcionar si seguía siendo tan ingenua…luego llego el día que regreso a la Corte de Pink Diamond conmocionada hasta las lágrimas. Yo la recibí, había ido a ver la futura colonia de Pink Diamond y me dijo claramente que no quería ser partícipe de otra Purga en otro planeta nunca más…ahí tomo la resolución de la rebelión. Ella confiaba en mi juicio pero ciertamente volvió a fallar en sus deducciones con eso de iniciar un obvio conflicto bélico y no querer liquidar al enemigo…― la mirada magenta casi se volvió un reticencia de lo que era, había oscuridad y peligro en ella― Es estúpido e infantil pensar que no es necesario asesinar durante una guerra y más cuando el enemigo está dispuesto a matarte no importando quien sea…

― ¡ROSE TENIA IDEALES GRANDIOSOS! ¡NO SABES DE LO QUE HABLAS! ― Pearl estaba más que furica e indignada.

―The Clúster…― todas enmudecieron cuando esa palabra salió de los labios de Pink Pearl― Y también The Corruption… ¿No fueron esas las consecuencias de sentir compasión por la vida de las Diamond? ― la severidad en la voz de la pearl rosa exterminaron cualquier queja, sonido y vacilación en el aire― Bueno…ciertamente Rose estaba resuelta a no matar a nadie, así que me ofrecí a ser su informante en Homeworld…me quedaría al lado de Pink Diamond y le avisaría de cada próxima movida de esta…ella quería que fuera su primera aliada en combate pero ahora que conocía mis antecedentes de haber eliminado a varias Guerreras de Quartz en el pasado solo por venganza ella sabía que no contaría con alguien que le siguiera los pasos con lealtad ciega…yo pienso por mí misma…― vio directamente a los ojos a Pearl. La gema blanca estaba impactada y temblando ligeramente en su sitio― Le dije que la vasalla de White Segunda seria perfecta para ser su respaldo en batalla…la convencí de ir contigo luego de contarle todo lo que sabía de tus andanzas en contra de lo que ''las de nuestra clase'' hacían. De lo valiente que eras, de los castigos que soportabas…le dije que si quería a alguien de corazón tan puro como el suyo fuera contigo…

Pearl comenzó a llorar en su sitio de la pura incredulidad.

― ¿R-Rose me busco por obra tuya? ― Pearl se cubrió la boca. Entonces le debía a Pink Pearl el haber sido acogida por su más grande amor y su heroína personal.

―Así es, no voy a decir que Rose me tenía en tan alta estima como te tenia a ti. Puede que yo siempre la hiciera rabiar pues teníamos puntos de vista muy distintos. Más de una vez le grite en la cara…― Pink rio ante esto― Pero si me valoraba como estratega…hasta el día de la muerte de Pink Diamond…

Ciertamente escuchar eso provocó reacciones varias. En Jasper un amargo sentimiento en la boca del estómago, en Lazúli curiosidad, en Peridot conmoción, y en Amethyst y Pearl la evocación de un recuerdo horrible. Un tabú para ellas.

― ¿Estuviste ahí cuando Rose…?― Pearl ya más calmada se sobaba un brazo con el otro y veía de forma triste a su hermana.

―De hecho. Ella estuvo ahí cuando yo ataque a Pink Diamond― la sonrisa afilada de la pearl rosa dejo de piedra a todas.

― ¡¿Qué tu qué?! ― Pearl no lo podía creer. En realidad ninguna de las presentes.

― ¡¿Cómo la atacaste?! ― el rugido de Jasper resonó lo suficientemente alto como para que las gemas que estaban afuera y Steven se alarmara. Yellow Pearl frunció el ceño.

―Dije que había cosas que no iba a mencionar sin la presencia de Yellow Pearl― miro al cuarzo naranja como si no fuera nada y prosiguió― Rose no quería eliminar a Pink Diamond. Estaba reacia, decía que de alguna forma tenía que convencerla de parar…pero luego nos enteramos de que el plan alternativo para apresurar la evolución de la colonia que ahora es este planeta, era matar a toda la vida orgánica al considerarla un estorbo. Las CUATRO Diamond's se iban a fusionar, eso ocasionaría que los seres orgánicos perecieran sin afectar a las gemas o a los minerales del planeta pues: La unión de cuatro diamantes hacen perfecta a The Corruption haciéndola manejable a voluntad…tuvimos que …bueno mejor dicho tome medidas al respecto― hubo un silencio y volvió a hablar― Le mande un recado falso a Rose haciéndome pasar por Pink Diamond…cuando ella llego a la Sala del Trono de Pink Diamond. Esta enfureció. No sabía que hacia esa traidora ahí. Antes de que esa bastarda de carbón sacara su sable y matara a Rose…la ataque yo primero…el daño en su gem-stone fue tremendo estaba agrietado…tuve que forzar a Rose a reaccionar cuando le conté lo que Pink Diamond tramaba…no le quedo de otra que acabar con la vida de la Matriarca rosada de Homeworld…en cuanto a mi le dije que podía ser un recurso de emergencia…obviamente ella sabía lo que les conté acerca de esa gema extraña que vi…''dile a todas que hui, que me mataste también''― vio a todas con severidad― Obvio, sabían cómo era ella. Se negó rotundamente y tuve que apuñalarme con su espalda…perdí mi forma física y cuando noto que no tenía intenciones de regenerarme me encapsulo y me escondió…fue un encuentro fortuito que Yellow Pearl estuviera buscando la forma de llegar hasta acá y me encontrara…

― ¡Todo lo que estás diciendo es irresoluble! ― Pearl no podía dar crédito a su razón― ¡Es…!

― ¿Increíble? Si lo es…― la pearl rosa sonrió― Pero no más increíble que lo que Yellow hizo… ¡Mira que matar a las tres únicas sanadoras de Homeworld y a la primera fila de infantería de Yellow Diamond fue…!

― ¡PINK!

―Hablando del diablo y se aparece…

Yellow Pearl estaba rabiosa en su sitio.

―No era tu trabajo relatar lo que hice en Homeworld ¿No teníamos un trato?

―Cruce los dedos― respondió neutra la gema rosa.

― ¡¿Qué TU QUE?! ― Peridot no cavia en su asombro obviamente, Steven, Garnet y Black habían escuchado buena parte del final del relato como ella― ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!

― ¿Materializaron sus armas especiales no? ― la voz de Black solo confundió más a todas.

― ¿A-armas especiales? ― Pearl vio a sus homologas, amarilla y rosa y estas asintieron― ¿Qué armas especiales?

Cuando las Gems y los humanos presentes vieron las intimidantes armas de radiación de las nuevas pearls del grupo, quedaron atónitas.

―Creo que ahora es mi turno de preguntar…― Yellow Pearl vio a Black como si viera a su peor enemigo― Me explicaras como es que estas armas pueden ser invocadas…

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Steven Universe, no me pertenece. El y todo universo ficticio mencionado en este manuscrito es propiedad de la autoría creativa e intelectual de la caricaturista Rebecca Sugar y los respectivos dueños imaginativos legales que puedan ser mencionados para el fin básico del entretenimiento.**_

 _ **N/A: Bienvenidos y bienvenidas al quinto capítulo. Habrán notado que he cambiado la categoría de esta historia y es porque se vienen cosas que les harán vomitar bilis del impacto. Espero que les gusten las sorpresas. Olviden lo de los capítulos no se cuantos vaya a tener esta historia.**_

 **Rise**

…

 **Planeta Tierra: Antes del Contra-Ataque.**

― ¿Qué significa todo esto? ― la voz de Pearl interrumpió cualquier cuestionamiento que pudiese haber nacido de la lengua de alguien más. Decir que estaba impactada era poco. Era un extraño sentimiento de ira y desazón mesclados, arraigados a lo más profundo de sus átomos los cuales vibraban de forma violenta― ¡¿Qué clase de armas son esas?! ¡¿Qué es eso de armas especiales?! ― miro a sus dos homologas exigiendo respuestas con una fuerza que pudo asustar al más valiente. No obstante, Pink y Yellow Pearl compartían el mismo semblante aburrido y una ceja arqueada.

―Lamento no poder darte gratificación inmediata; White Pearl― el tonito desdeñoso de Yellow Pearl fue el que salió como su receptor. Ni siquiera la miro, su altanero mentón estaba en lo alto― Pero ni Pink Pearl ni yo conocemos el origen de estas armas― esa declaración dejo a todos con la sensación de haber chocado contra un camión de carga y no haberse dado por enterados. Era simplemente incompresible― Si, suena lo suficientemente loco para no creerlo. Pero es así y no se puede cambiar lo ocurrido. El único patrón que he logrado decodificar del funcionamiento de…― miro su propia arma dorada de doble cañón y suavizó la mirada― Nuestro armamento, es que solo pueden ser invocadas mediante una presión emocional tremenda. Puede decirse que hasta traumática para la gema en cuestión…― viro el gesto de forma severa hacia Black Pearl quien tenía la pose rígida y la respiración algo copiosa. De lejos se notaba que estaba enojada. Específicamente porque entendía perfectamente que tipo de traumatismos se necesitarían para la invocación de dichas armas si no eran llamadas a voluntad― Tú tienes cosas que contestarme.

― **Aureliana más respeto** ― varios se asustaron con el sonido de la voz de Pink Pearl. Estaba más seria de lo que se le había visto. Ya no era una seriedad como para amenazar, sino una de molestia. La propia Yellow Pearl la vio con algo de amedrentamiento― Comprendo perfectamente que tengas cosas que resolver con nuestra Deus, pero en mi presencia me haces el favor y guardas algo de respeto aunque sea de forma hipócrita. Estoy a nada de desvanecer tu forma física― la mirada magenta de la pearl rosa casi pudo pasar por un rojo encolerizado.

― ¡Sophia! ― Black se escandalizo, trato de convencer a su hija de que no siguiera peleando con Aureliana pero la mirada que le lanzo la pearl rosa fue de temer.

―Madre esto es entre Yellow Pearl y yo. Agradecería que ni tu ni nadie se entrometiera― dicho esto se levantó de su sitio dispuesta a irse por ahí a procrastinar― Yo me largo…― luego de decir eso se arrancó el estúpido velo traslucido que le cubría la boca y vio a todos de forma amenazante― Veré que tiene de fascinante el planeta que Rose ayudo a salvar…Yellow Pearl ―vio de soslayo a la susodicha― encárgate de decirles lo que tu creas conveniente― dicho esto la gema rosa se fue dejando una sensación de poder impregnada en el aire.

―Para lucir tan delicada se nota que es peligrosa― Lazúli la vio irse y con ese comentario logro que todos asintieran. Fue hasta chistoso. Nadie espero ver a la pequeña cuarzo purpura seguirle los pasos a Pink Pearl de repente.

― ¡¿Amethyst?! ¿A dónde vas? ― Pearl estaba al borde de un conflicto existencial.

―Hey. Calma P― le sonrió a su compañera de forma burlona― Solo no dejare que se vaya sola por ahí en un planeta extraño. Todo estará bien ¿No Garnet? ― la mencionada solo levanto el pulgar en señal de afirmación desde su sitio y con eso Amethyst también abandono la estancia.

Pearl hacia aspavientos mudos en su sitio sin concebir ese comportamiento hasta que Garnet y Bismuth pusieron una mano cada una en un hombro de la gema blanca sonriéndole con comprensión. Pearl no hizo más que soltar un sonoro suspiro de derrota.

―Madre…― la tranquila voz de Blue Pearl quien había permanecido sin emitir palabra se hizo presente. Estaba seria y de brazos cruzados― ¿Nos podrías aclarar lo de las armas de Pink y Yellow? ― Black la miro de reojo y luego a su hija amarillenta quien esperaba respuestas con la mirada.

―Por supuesto…― espeto de forma severa la gema más alta― Tenia la teoría de que mis hijas actuales aun podían materializar armas de radiación y por lo visto no me equivoque en lo absoluto…― Pearl y Blue Pearl dilataron los ojos con furia al mismo tiempo que Yellow Pearl se vanagloriaba descaradamente de haber acertado en sus deducciones.

― ¡Entonces si son armas de radiación! ― estuvo a punto de soltar una risa sardónica pero se contuvo. Eso para después― ¿Cómo es posible que gemas…en especial PEARLS sean capaces de invocar metales radiactivos Black Pearl?

― ¡Espera! ¡¿METAL TAMBIEN?! ― Pearl no podía dar crédito a nada de lo que estaba oyendo.

― ¿Metal? ― Briseida estaba taimada y le costaba hablar― ¿Qué tipo de metal? ¿Cómo descubriste lo de la radiación sin verte afectada en la nomenclatura?

― ¡Hmp! Me subestimas Blue Pearl― le sonrió con dientes afilados― Sabes de sobra lo buena que soy en este tipo de áreas. Ni siquiera tú lo sabias pero la bastarda de carbono amarilla me concedió un laboratorio privado y totalmente clandestino…tenía todo lo necesario ahí. El tanque de análisis molecular dictamino que las cosas que mi arma dispara están hechas de oro, recubierto de mercurio a más de ochocientos Roentgenios de radiactividad.

―Municiones…― las tres pearls voltearon a ver a Black quien estaba cruzada de brazos de forma relajada― No son ''cosas'' lo que sus armas disparan son municiones…o balas si prefieres algo más corto…

― ¿Balas? ― Yellow Pearl pareció saborear ese término.

―Esperen― Pearl un poco más calmada intervino― ¿Puedo ver tu arma Yellow Pearl? ― le pidió de forma amable aunque algo autoritaria. La pearl casi dorada miro a su homóloga blanca de arriba para abajo con algo de desconfianza, negó en su sitio y le entrego su pistola de doble cañón…lo que no espero fue que al momento de que Pearl recibiera el arma hiciera un gesto de esfuerzo y agrandara los ojos― ¡Por las estrellas! ¡Esto realmente pesa! ― Si bien las gemas contaban con fuerza superior a la humana, Pearl noto que esa arma pesaba más de lo debido. Al menos para ella― ¡Debe pesar unos veinte kilos!

―Diecisiete en realidad― articulo fría Yellow Pearl― Me encargue de averiguar TODOS los detalles.

―Bueno como sea― Pearl se sonrojo por media fracción de segundo y luego volvió a lo que iba― Tanto tu arma como la de Pink Pearl son muy miméticas a las armas de fuego terrícolas…― menciono inspeccionando el arma de doble cañón dorada.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― la pearl amarilla estaba indignada de que comparasen su espléndida arma con las de una especie tan primitiva.

―No pongas esa cara― Pearl se vio ofendida también― El tipo de armas a las que me refiero solo las emplean los humanos para conflictos y guerras en la actualidad…

―Eso es porque estas armas son para la guerra Galatea― Black Pearl tomo la palabra de nuevo ganándose la mirada nerviosa de todas― Mnnn…es extraño que tu hermana pueda sostener su arma sin esfuerzo y que a ti te cueste…debe ser por ser gemas actuales…al parecer no todo se conservó― hizo una pausa suspirando― ¿Qué metal tiene el arma de Sophia? ― se dirigió a la pearl amarilla y esta le contesto secamente:

―Me informo que era platino…

―Entonces eso quiere decir que el elemento radiactivo de su arma es uranio― dijo como si hablara de lo más normal del mundo.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso? ― le cuestiono la pearl amarilla tomando su arma groseramente de las manos de Pearl y desvaneciéndola. No le gusto ese comentario por alguna razón.

―Porque para mis hijas a pesar de que cada una tiene un metal distinto inherente a ellas, solo pueden invocar cuatro elementos radiactivos: Mercurio, uranio, plutonio y neptunio― puntualizo enumerando con sus dedos― El mercurio y el uranio son propios de los metales preciosos…y sobre todo de las gemas anímicas― la sonrisa cínica de Black Pearl con ese comentario hizo que las presentes se echaran a reír incluida Pearl quien abandono todo rastro de consternación con los nuevos descubrimientos.

― **¡SIEMPRE LO SUPE!** ¡SIEMPRE LO SUPE! ¡DEBI HABER APOSTADO CON LAS PEARLS DE MANTENIMIENTO HACE MILENIOS! ― Blue Pearl se reía descaradamente mientras Pearl se sostenía el estómago. En cuando a Yellow Pearl estaba más furica y sonrojada de lo que alguna vez estuvo en su milenaria vida.

― ¡CALLENSE PAR DE ERRORES DE LOS KINDERGARDENS! ― les grito a sus homologas perdiendo la compostura. Pero para su desgracia el bullying es una fuerza poderosa.

― ¡Temperamental tenías que ser! ― soltó Blue Pearl limpiándose una lágrima.

― ¡La estoicidad hecha gema de Homeworld resulto ser una perfecta empática! ― Pearl no podía evitar recordar todo lo que vivió con ella, esa era la ironía más grande del universo. Tenía que serlo.

― ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ― la voz de Steven callo a todas las presentes. El chico realmente no sabía lo que pasaba― ¿Gema anímica? ― hizo un gesto de circunspección. Connie se sonrojo y comenzó a reír por lo bajo también― ¡¿Tú también Connie?!

― ¡Ay Steven! ― Le dijo su mejor amiga revolviéndole el cabello― Anímico viene de ''emociones'' es decir que Yellow y Pink Pearl son…gemas emocionales…― Steven comenzó a captar todo, pero termino de comprender porque su amiga se reía cuando Garnet también hablo entre risas.

―Tú también eres una gema anímica Steven. Tus poderes vienen de tus emociones― hablo la mujer del afro a lo que el joven de cuarzo puso estrellas en vez de ojos y vio emocionado a Yellow Pearl.

― ¡¿Enserio?!

― ¡NO! ― la pearl amarilla quiso carbonizarlo― ¡Alguien de mi altura no debería ser algo tan banal y repugnante como una gema de clase anímica!

― ¿Qué tiene de malo serlo? ― pregunto Steven haciendo un puchero molesto. Eso lo ofendió bastante.

― ¿Qué tiene de malo dices? ― La mirada de Yellow Pearl se oscureció― ¡¿Qué puede ser peor que ser igual que gemas como Pink Pearl?! ¡Tan infantil! ¡TAN VULGAR! ¡TAN…! ¡USH! ¡SIEMPRE USANDO LAS EMOCIONES EN LUGAR DE LA LOGICA PARA OPERAR! ¡Eso para mí es repugnante y desquiciante!

― ¿Quiere un anti-bacterial su alteza? ¡No se vaya a contagiar de algo aquí con la plebe! ― el comentario de Lazúli hizo que todas las Crystal Gems se hartaran de la risa. Jasper solo se tomó de la frente mientras reía con fuerza. Ciertamente no se arrepentía de tener a la gema azul profundo de compañera.

― ¡Basta! ― bramo furiosa la pearl amarilla― de ti me encargare después…― vio a Lapislázuli con los ojos hechos dagas. Ya le tenía ganas desde que llego a la tierra a esa estúpida gema acuática― ¡Black Pearl por favor termine de esclarecer todo de una buena vez! ― le grito a la gema oscura quien no se impresiono por la actitud irascible de su hija.

―La habilidad de materializar metal radiactivo era la cosa más común en mi época― articulo la gema negra sorprendiendo a las demás― Nuestra madre era un ser que tenía las propiedad del metal más duro del universo infinitas veces más fuerte que cualquier diamante y ese material es la capa que recubre el núcleo de las estrellas de neutrones y como su nombre lo dice, se sobre entiende que Black Diamond era radiactividad pura…todas invocábamos armas de metal y radiación…pero como ya dije eran para la guerra al ser demasiado peligrosas y solo las usábamos en conflictos bélicos…al ser la primogénita era una de las pocas y la mejor comedida en el manejo de todos los metales…mi metal original es el carburo de tungsteno― se apartó el cabello del rostro con gracilidad― No obstante no solo puedes invocar armas de radiación…apuesto a que también puedes materializar armas más modernas…

― ¿Podemos materializar más de un arma? ― Pearl no estaba entendiendo nada― ¡Imposible! ¡Solo un arma puede salir de la gem-stone! Podemos manipular más armas pero fabricadas ¡No invocadas!

―Debo secundar eso― hablo Peridot bastante seria.

― ¿Cómo estas tan segura de que Yellow y Pink Pearl pueden materializar más armas? ― Garnet hablo de forma tranquila con una mano en la cintura.

―Porque ellas no invocaron las armas de radiación a voluntad…― su mirada se volvió peligrosa― Estas salieron en su defensa…es como un seguro que se activa en casos de emergencias…― observo a Yellow Pearl quien se vio asustada en su sitio― Por otro lado…Galatea y Briseida― las dos nombradas se cuadraron en su sitio― Ustedes también pueden invocar armas de radiación…eso está en su C.Q.I sería ilógico que no pudieran…de hecho debería aplicar para todas las gemas vivientes. Todas son descendientes de mis demás hermanas…― todas tragaron grueso con ese comentario, en especial cierta técnica verde que entendía mejor su habilidad para controlar elementos metálicos―…ahora… ¿Nos cuentas como invocaron sus armas… _Yellow Pearl_ …?― cuestiono bastante mortífera la gema oscura a lo que su hija casi dorada la vio inquisitiva.

―Solo si prometes no tener otro ataque cuando oigas como paso…― Black asintió y se preparó mentalmente. Los demás escucharon atentamente. La pearl amarillenta suspiro tomándose la frente. Al mal paso darle prisa: ― Pink Pearl me confeso que una Blue Jasper intento sobrepasarse con ella en una ocasión. Pink se defendió, lo cual es una irreverencia grave en Homeworld. La Blue Jasper casi destruyo su gem-stone a modo de venganza…― inspiro profundo y prosiguió― Dijo que fue una suerte que Rose Quartz la encontrara a tiempo…la ayudo a sanar pero como consecuencia del shock invoco su arma…― vio a Black quien hacia lo posible por no dejar salir su fatal energía por doquier― En cuanto a mi…las Diamond querían ubicar tu paradero y fue idea de Blue Diamond el utilizarme como si fuera un vulgar rastreador con la simple hipótesis de que estamos conectadas de alguna manera…―callo un segundo y se rio casi con enfermedad― ¡Creo que es obvio que resulto de alguna desquiciada forma!...luego de obligarme a proyectar me obligaron a rastrear tu energía… mi forma física se desvaneció…desperté en un cuarto de curaciones pero cuando entre en razón...una furia bastante bien fundamentada me hizo invocar mi arma― termino de relatar con un amargo sabor en la boca.

Nadie dijo nada por interminables e incomodísimos segundos hasta que Black Pearl se dio media vuelta y comenzó a encaminar sus pasos directamente hacia la puerta.

― ¿A-adónde vas? ― Yellow Pearl se sentía extrañamente nerviosa y preocupada. Black Pearl se detuvo en el marco de la puerta mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de su espalda y la veía de reojo. Esa pose le recordó demasiado a la suya propia.

―Debo meditar un par de cosas― artículo de manera escueta, nadie tuvo tiempo de intervenir o decir algo cuando Steven salió disparado detrás de la gema negra. Este la detuvo en las escaleras con un grito.

― ¡Black Pearl! ― La susodicha se detuvo a medio bajar el siguiente escalón.

― ¿Dígame joven Steven? ― Su tono de voz era más frio que la brisa que soplaba esa noche. La cual mecía el cabello de ambos a un compás melancólico.

― ¿P-puedo acompañarla? ― pregunto intentando poner la voz firme. No hubo respuesta de la gema negra, solo un leve asentimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible y esta volvió a caminar, esta vez con Steven detrás de ella.

Lejos de ahí cerca de Big Donut. Pink Pearl paseaba totalmente desinteresada observando los anuncios de neón que estaban siendo encendidos en las diferentes tiendas de comida rápida y otros lugares. Los postes de luz se encendían ya sin la presencia del sol y la pearl rosa estaba sumida en el aburrimiento la apatía y sobre todo la rabia.

― ¡Hey, So! ― la gema rosada volteo solo para encontrarse con la pequeña cuarzo purpura corriendo hacia ella con una gran sonrisa en la cara y agitando un brazo para llamar su atención.

―Amethyst ¿Señora que hace aquí? ― al escuchar el formalismo de boca de la pearl rosa Amethyst casi se cayó de cara al suelo tropezando con sus propios pies― ¡Por el Sacro Sol! (*) ¡¿Mi señora se encuentra bien?!

― ¡¿M-mi señora?! ― la cara de Amethyst era un cuadro de Picasso― ¡¿Estás loca o qué?! ¿Por qué me llamas así? ― Pink Pearl no sabía quién de la dos estaba mal en ese escenario si la cuarzo o ella.

― ¿D-disculpe? ― Pink parecía no procesar nada bien― ¿Qué tiene de raro?

―Eh, no se pues… ¡TODO! ― dijo con mucho sarcasmo en la lengua― ¡Hermana que ya no estás en Homeworld caramba! ― dijo bastante seria y molesta sacudiendo su melena blanca en negación rotunda― Uno: Todas somos iguales, eso debes tenerlo presente. Dos: La única que quizá acepte que la llames ''señora'' es Garnet es la líder después de todo…y. Tercero pero no menos importante: ¡ES RARO! ¡Digo eres mucho mayor que yo! ― Amethyst se tomó la cabeza y el estómago para reírse de su comentario.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver la edad con los rangos? ― pregunto con una cara muy chistosa la pearl rosada ladeando la cabeza.

― ¡No hay rangos para empezar! ― le refuto Amethyst― Y…bueno supongo que no lo entiendes…― la gema purpura se tomó de la nuca algo avergonzada― Veras…yo nací aquí en la tierra me siento como una terrícola cualquiera y…aquí la edad si se toma en cuenta para apelativos como esos…

―Wow…― la pearl rosa estaba impresionada― ¿Entonces puedo…ser informal contigo?

― ¡Se informal con todo el jodido mundo o el universo si quieres! ― Amethyst puso ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza volviendo a su actitud relajada― ¡Digo! ¡¿A quién le importa?! ¡Uno se debe a uno mismo y nadie más chica! ― le sonrió descaradamente y esas palabras para la pearl rosa fueron como escuchar la voz de Dios.

―Deberse…a si misma nada más…― repitió sintiendo el calor del sonrojo en sus pómulos.

― ¡Oye! ¿Has comido una dona alguna vez? ― pregunto curiosa la gema purpura.

―Nosotras no comemos…― respondió lo más obvio del mundo de las gemas― ¡Pero suena divertido! ― se entusiasmó y luego puso un gesto chistoso― ¿Qué es una dona?

―Ojojojo…déjame y te muestro― la sonrisa de Amethyst se tornó como la del Gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

Ambas entraron a Big Donut antes de que cerraran. Sadie y Lars estaban acomodando todo para abandonar el sitio (mejor dicho la pequeña rubia hacia todo mientras Lars escuchaba música y meneaba la cabeza en un rincón) No obstante cuando sintieron la puerta abrirse este abrió los ojos y con toda la intensión de gritar un insulto para que los clientes tardíos se largaran se quedó pálido, sudando en frio y con un sonrojo marca diablo apenas la figura de Pink Pearl le pasó por enfrente.

― ¡Sadie! ¡Quiero dos docenas de sus mejores donas rellenas extra grandes! ― La pequeña cuarzo casi se subió al mostrador. La rubia estaba habituada a las visitas nocturnas de Amethyst le sonrió de forma reprobatoria pero antes de decir nada se fijó en la gema rosada quien la veía curiosa ella y a todo el lugar en general.

― ¿Quién es tu amiga Amethyst? ― sonrió dulcemente la chica― Se me hace conocida…― ahora que la veía bien se parecía mucho a…― ¿Eres alguna pariente de Pearl? ― sonrió extremadamente interesada.

―Soy su hermana quince millones novecientos cuarenta y siete mil doscientos treinta y tres. Ciento cincuenta años emergida después de ella en el Kindergarden Gamma sección: 9-0-7-4-6 ― hablo con toda neutralidad y seguridad a lo que la cara de Sadie fue un poema de Ricardo Arjona y le resbalaba una gota estilo anime por la sien.

― ¡¿Qué?!

― ¡Oye Sadie! ¡Las donas! ― protesto Amethyst.

― ¡Eh! ― recapacito la rubia― ¡A-Amethyst sabes que ya vamos a cerrar y…!

― ¡AQUÍ TIENEN! ― Lars salió de la nada no con dos. Sino con cinco docenas de las donas mencionadas para estupefacción de su amiga rubia― ¡VAN POR LA CASA! ― casi grito esto bastante rojo, sonriendo como idiota y tapándole la boca a su amiga rubia con derecho.

― ¡GRACIAS LARS! ― Amethyst tomo todas las bolsas y se largó muy campante.

―Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad― Pink Pearl hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue tras Amethyst. Luego de cerrar la puerta se escuchó claramente el sonido una bofetada y el grito de protesta de Lars.

Ya lejos de la tienda de donas, las dos gemas se sentaron en una banca a la orilla de la playa. Amethyst se veía feliz de la vida mientras escudriñaba en una de las bolsas y Pink Pearl no hacía más que verla con una vivida expectación y curiosidad.

― ¿Cuál será mejor para que pruebes por primera vez? ― se cuestionaba la pequeña cuarzo con la seriedad de alguien que está desarmando una bomba y tiembla por dentro de solo pensar en cortar el cable erróneo― ¿Moka? ¿Crema pastelera? ¿Caramelo con chispas? ¿Dulce de peras? …― decía en una letanía que su compañera no entendía― ¡Ojojojojojo! ― saco una enorme dona glaseada y aparentemente rellena de algo― ¡TENEMOS UNA GANADORA! ― gritado esto de manera pueril y se la dio a Pink Pearl con todo el gusto del mundo y una perfecta sonrisa de psicópata― ¡Anda, anda pruébala ya! ― estaba casi saltando en su asiento.

―Que…color tan extraño…― a simple vista a la pearl rosa le pareció repugnante― ¿Cómo se llama esto? ― pregunto sumamente desconfiada.

―Es una dona de chocolate rellena de Nutella― dijo resuelta mientras se atascaba con tres donas al mismo tiempo― ¡Es la gloria!

―Si tú lo dices…― con toda la duda del mundo, Pink Pearl le dio un mordisco a la suave y tibia masa dulce, la mastico a duras penas y de repente se quedó tiesa. Como si un rayo recorriera todo su sistema hasta su bellísimo cabello rosa oscuro se erizo cual caricatura. Por primera vez las emblemáticas estrellas aparecieron en sus orbes magentas― **¡ESTO ESTA DELICIOSOOOOO!** ― grito eufórica mientras le daba grandes mordiscos a la dona. Amethyst se sorprendió bastante cuando la pearl rosa acabo con ella más rápido que inmediatamente y le quito de un manotazo una bolsa entera y comenzó a deglutir los postres como si fuera el fin del mundo…técnicamente hablando así iba a hacer pronto pero ese no es el tema ahora― ¡Esta esta deliciosa! ¡Mmmmmm! ¡ESTA ESTA MEJOR TODAVIA! ¿Qué son estas cositas de colores? ¡SON EXQUISITAS! ¡ESTA OTRA ME ENCANTA! ¡Y ESTA! ― Pink Pearl acabo por devorar tres de las cinco bolsas y Amethyst solo dos. Pero esta última se veía regocijada de que la oriunda de Homeworld hubiera disfrutado de la comida humana. A Briseida casi se le tuvo que amenazar para que bebiera un poco de té verde y aunque Pearl afirmaba que le _gustaba el pastel_ ni siquiera ella la había visto probar uno en toda su vida.

― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ESTAS LLENA DE PORQUERIAS! ― Amethyst la señalo descaradamente mientras se reía, era cierto la pearl rosa tenía la boca, la cara, la ropa y los brazos llenos de dulce, crema y chocolate con chispas. La gema rosa se vio a sí misma y se echó a reír de forma escandalosa también. Era tanto el escándalo que algunos transeúntes se les quedaron viendo raro mientras retrocedían por donde vinieron.

― ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Es la cosa más genial que he hecho jamás! ¡Mírame soy un desastre! ¡¿QUE DIRIAN EN HOMEWORLD?! ―se tomó de la frente untándose sin querer más dulce ahí― ¡APUESTO A QUE SI PINK DIAMOND NO ESTUVIERA MUERTA LE DARIA UNA INHIBICION EN LA GEM-STONE AL VERME ASI! ¡AJAJAJAJA! ― la gema rosa seguía riéndose pero Amethyst callo sus carcajadas de repente.

―Oye, So…― el semblante de la pequeña cuarzo era triste de repente― ¿Cómo…es vivir en Homeworld? ― dijo de forma melancólica mirando el firmamento negro y estrellado. Preguntándose si de verdad, entre las estrellas había un mundo de seres como ella donde nadie era feliz. La pearl rosa callo sus risotadas pero en vez de ponerse triste, seria y abrumada como lo hacía Pearl cuando mencionaban ese planeta, esta solo vio al cielo también con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios.

― ¿Homeworld? Bueno…es interesante― sus orbes magentas comenzaron a evocar recuerdos al azar― Es un planetoide inmenso unas diez veces más grande que el planeta más colosal de este sistema solar…― Amethyst la vio con ojos brillantes mientras la gema rosa relataba― Desde aquí se puede ver el camino hasta allá…

― ¿Es como la tierra?

―No, ningún planeta es como Homeworld― bajo la cabeza aun con la sonrisa en los labios― Debería ser a simple vista…muy hermoso. Nuestro sol es de un color rojo-rosado por lo cual las cosas siempre se ven como si fuera lo que ustedes llaman ''ocaso'' los edificios son muy modernos, la arquitectura busca siempre ser preciosa y perfecta. Nuestra cultura siempre ha basado la naturaleza de las gemas para crear: Templos, habitaciones, palacios y otros recintos. Cosas como los elementos, la luz, la energía etc. Sí, todo está digitalizado somos una especie muy avanzada en tecnología pero no dejamos el misticismo de lado…combinar la magia y la ciencia es una locura para muchas culturas― vio a Amethyst quien la escuchaba muy atentamente― ¿Aquí hay ruinas de la fallida colonia de Pink Diamond no?

―S-si― tartamudeo la gema purpura― Siempre pensé…que aunque los templos fueran creaciones destinadas a acoger gemas cuando todo el planeta fuera purgado de la vida orgánica…eran muy hermosos…solo son ruinas todos ahora pero aun así parece sacado de un cuento de hadas― soltó una risilla.

― ¿Cuento de hadas? ― Pink Pearl no entendió el término para nada. Amethyst se sonrojo.

― ¡Eh! Bueno son historias de los seres humanos sobre seres fantásticos que no existen…pero que buscan maravillar al lector― sonrió de forma muy inocente.

― ¿Por qué crear algo que no existe para entretenerse? ― volvió a mirar al cielo― No comprendo a esta especie…

―Bueno pues, por diversión supongo― continuo Amethyst, no era tan difícil convencer a Pink Pearl de probar ciertas cosas de la tierra como lo fue con Peridot. Pero esta gema rosada seguía siendo una foránea de las estrellas.

― ¿Diversión, eh? ― rememoro la pearl rosa con una mano en el mentón de forma pensativa. Amethyst tuvo una epifanía de repente.

―Dijiste que comer donas y ensuciarte era lo más genial que habías hecho nunca… ¡Cielos! ¡¿Qué clase de vida llevaban con las Diamond?! ― Al ver la mirada de muerte y el aura venenosa de Pink Pearl, Amethyst supo que había metido no la pata, sino la pierna entera― ¡Y-yo…!― intento excusarse pero fue tarde.

― ¿Vida? ― Espeto Pink Pearl― Para las pearls…en especial las que fuimos esclavas de las Diamond no existía el concepto de ''vida'' es más creo que la mayoría de mis hermanas ni siquiera saben que significa ese término…el 97% de las pearls son analfabetas e iletradas…somos la clase más baja, la servidumbre, la propiedad que obtienes en forma de trofeo por un nuevo título o por emerger siendo una gema de clase alta. Somos cosas, objetos prescindibles que pueden ser desechados o destruidos a placer y voluntad…los juguetes bonitos de alguien más. Sin voz, sin opinión, sin voluntad…incluso el ''pensar'' está mal visto si lo hace una pearl…― Sophia empuño las manos con furia― Pink Diamond…ella era un puto Sol Rojo…― la sed de venganza aun permanecía fulgurante en esos preciosos ojos magentas…aunque ya le hubiera dado muerte a la responsable de su odio hace muchos años, Amethyst estaba francamente asustándose. Recordaba la mirada exánime y llena de odio de Lapislázuli cuando se separó de Jasper y que tuvo por demasiado tiempo…comparada a la de Pink Pearl…no era nada― ¿Pearl no les ha contado nada acerca de cómo era ser una vasalla de una Diamond no? ¿O me equivoco? ― vio severamente a la cuarzo quien trago duramente su aliento y negó muy rápido sin emitir sonido― ¡Tks! ¡No me sorprende!...Huyendo de la realidad como siempre…― pareció bastante molesta por alguna razón― Las vasallas de las Diamond somos consideradas las pearls más cotizadas, valiosas y lujosas de Homeworld…nuestro supuesto e insulso prestigio es gracias a que somos creadas bajo las peticiones personales de las Diamond… ¡Todo! ¡Desde nuestro color hasta nuestra apariencia! ― vio sus manos repudiando el tono que tenían y apretó los dientes hasta rechinarlos con furia― Una vez emergidas…sabemos que nuestra única misión hasta que el fin de nuestros días será complacer a las Matriarcas con eficacia y eficiencia en TODO lo que ellas manden, deseen o anhelen― sintió tanto asco de sí misma y de todas sus iguales, por la vida a la que eran arrastradas sin piedad, porque el hecho de no levantarse todas en armas, por el conformismo de tantas…que no midió sus palabras― ¡Simplemente estabas ahí para ser utilizada de formas asquerosas! ¡Y MIENTRAS ERAS HUMILLADA TE EXIGIAN SONREIR Y AGREDECERLES! ¡UNA DE LAS COSAS QUE MAS ODIABA ERA EL TRATO LASCIVO QUE TENIA QUE SOPORTAR POR PARTE DE TODAS LAS MALNACIDAS DE HOMEWORLD SOBRE TODO DE LA MALDITA DESGRACIADA DE CARBON DE PINK DIAMOND! ¡ELLA ME MANDO A CREAR CON UNA BELLEZA EXOTICA A LA QUE NADIE SE LE PUDIERA RESISTIR! ¡Y AUNQUE CUIDABA DE NO DAÑARME SIEMPRE QUE QUERIA DESQUITARSE CON ALGO ME DESFIGURABA EL ROSTRO Y EL CUERPO HASTA DESVANECER MI FORMA FISICA! ¡LAS PALIZAS ERAN DIARIAS PERO A VECES ME TOMABA MESES VOLVER A REGENERARME A CAUSA DEL DAÑO! ¡PERO LO PEOR! **¡LO PEOR ES TENER QUE FINGIR, TENER QUE SEGUIR ESCONDIENDO QUIEN SOY REALMENTE!**

― ¡YA NO TIENES QUE FINGIR! ― el grito furico de Amethyst saco de su lapsus de rabia a Pink Pearl quien la vio impactada y sin creer lo que oía― ¡TÚ DEBES SENTIRTE COMO TU QUIERAS! ¡NO DEBES VIVIR PARA COMPLACER A OTROS! ¡VIVES PARA TI PARA SER FELIZ! ― tomo a la gema rosa de los hombros y la encaro con fuerza― ¡REPITE CONMIGO! **¡NO ESTOY EN HOMEWOLRD!**

―N-no e-estoy…en Homeworld…― repitió muerta de la incertidumbre y apenas soltando un hilo de voz.

― ¡SOY MI PROPIA GEMA! ― bramo Amethyst.

―So…so…― la pearl rosa no podía pronunciar por más que intentaba.

― ¡DILO!

―S-soy…soy mi propia gema…

― ¡NO TE OIGO BUENA PARA NADA!

― ¡Soy mi propia gema! ― se levantó y sintió la furia invadirla junto con el deseo de gritar a los cielos.

― ¡SIGO SIN OIRTEEEE!

― **¡SOY MI PROPIA GEMA!** ― grito al firmamento haciendo retumbar el aire hasta cortarlo― ¡ME DEBO A MI MISMA! ¡NO SOY NI SERE UN OBJETO NUNCA MAS! ― ladro llena del feroz sentimiento de la liberación, del impulso invoco su arma y comenzó a disparar al cielo, municiones platinadas con destellos magentas explotaban en el cielo cual fuegos artificiales sacudiendo a toda Beach City.

― ¡YUJUUUUUUUUU! ― Amethyst estaba llorando lagrimones de alegría mientras Pink Pearl también derramaba lágrimas, al principio amargas pero luego fueron de locura y emoción.

― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ― detuvo su aquelarre y cayo de rodillas a la arena, sintiéndose condenadamente feliz y cansada al mismo tiempo. Nunca se había sentido tan viva. Tan comprendida y tan…perfecta. Se giró feliz hacia Amethyst quien la vio con una enorme sonrisa― ¡Muchas gracias Amethyst! ― se le fue encima y la abrazo con demasiada fuerza la gema purpura juraba que estaba por hacer poof.

― ¡Hey, Jejejeje! ¡Tranquila So! ― le dijo carcajeándose― Oye…hay que hacer algo con ese aspecto…

― ¡CIERTO! ¡Debo deshacerme del uniforme de esa bastarda! ― bramo con las manos hechas puños.

―Bueno yo me refería a que te limpiaras todas esas porquerías… ¡Pero tu idea es mucho mejor!

― ¡Amethyst! ― se giró a verla envalentonada y con una mirada que la pequeña cuarzo veía por primera vez. Los verdaderos ojos de Pink Pearl. Llenos de irreverencia, convicción, valor y peligro― ¡¿Cómo hizo Blue Pearl para escoger su atuendo?!

―Pearl le dio varias revistas…― pensó la cuarzo― ¡Pero tengo algo mejor que eso!

Diez minutos después, una Vidalia en pantuflas y bata de dormir abría la puerta dispuesta a insultar al visitante nocturno que le interrumpía la novela. Sonrió como una perfecta estúpida cuando vio a su mejor amiga morada.

― ¡Amethyst! ― le sonrió pero luego se quedó viendo raro a la chica rosada que tenía una mano en la cintura y estaba cubierta de porquerías…

― ¡Vidalia necesitamos tu baño y tu computadora! ― espeto el cuarzo.

Había pasado más de media hora desde que Steven y Black Pearl habían partido. Una irritadísima Yellow Pearl estaba sentada de mala gana en el sofá tamborileando el pie en la duela de madera y de brazos cruzados.

― ¡¿Qué estarán haciendo?! ¡EL TIEMPO CORRE!

Todas rodaron los ojos…era la décimo cuarta vez que la pearl amarilla dedica eso en la última media hora

― ¡Yellow basta de una buena vez! ― Briseida se hartó de ella definitivamente― ¡Madre está ocupada ahora y el hecho de que le contaras lo que le contaste con tanta frialdad…!

― ¡Uy perdona! ¡¿Debí ponerme a llorar por el pasado como ustedes par de sentí-mierdalistas?! ― le gruño a la cara a su igual.

― ¡Oye no me metas en la pelea! ― Pearl salió iracunda a defenderse.

― ¡TE CALLAS QUE DE LAS CUATRO TU ERAS LA QUE SE LA PASABA LLORANDO AFUERA DE LAS REUNIONES! ¡APUESTO A QUE AUN LLORAS POR CUALQUIER TONTERIA! ¡Uy miren que lindo planeta, tan lleno de vida me dan ganas de ponerme a cantar y bailar ballet como una estúpida con retraso! ― espeto imitando el tono de voz de Pearl con bastante burlonería.

― ¡ERES UNA REVERENDA CRETINA! ― le grito Pearl toda sonrojada.

― ¡ES MEJOR QUE SER UNA DEBILUCHA! ― le reto Yellow Pearl.

― ¡¿QUIERES SER MAS RESPETUOSA CON TUS MAYORES?! ― Blue Pearl no lo sabía pero parecían una perfecta imitación de las Diamond en ese momento…

― ¡Y UNA MIERDA GALACTICA! ¡¿A QUIEN CARAJO LE IMPORTA LA EDAD?!

― ¡YELLOW PEARL! ¡LEXICO! ― grito Blue Pearl― ¡GALATEA ES MAYOR QUE TU POR MIL QUINIENTOS AÑOS! ¡ERES LA MENOR DE LAS CUATRO!

― ¡A MI NADIE ME DA ORDENES! ¡MUCHO MENOS LA LLORONA DE LA CORTE DE WHITE SEGUNDA EL JUGUETE DE CRISTAL BARATO DE BLUE DIAMOND!

― ¡TU PRACTICAMENTE LE BESABAS EL TRASERO A YELLOW DIAMOND! ― grito furiosa Pearl…en cuando a todas las demás estaban bastante impresionadas de la pelea de las pearls…pero no por eso estaban dejando de apostar a ver quién de ellas decía el mejor insulto.

― ¡YA QUISIERA ELLA HABERLE BESADO CUALQUIER COSA A LA BASTARDA AMARILLA! ― grito altanera y cruzándose de brazos la pearl azulada dejando tiesa a la pearl amarilla.

― ¡¿QUE DIJISTE PEARL DE POCA CASTA?! ¡TU ERAS EL JUGUETE DE APARADOR DE BLUE DIAMOND!

― ¡A POR FAVOR! ¡A LEGUAS SE NOTABA QUE ESTABAS TOTALMENTE…!

― **¡CALLATE! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO MALDITO ERROR LAS PERIDOT'S!**

― ¡¿De qué están hablando?! ― Pearl perdió el rumbo de la conversación.

― ¡ESO A TI NO TE IMPORTA! ― Yellow Pearl invoco su arma al momento que Blue Pearl lo hacía con su propia espada― ¡TE MUERES AQUÍ Y AHORA HIJA DE LOS MIL PLANETAS MUERTOS!

― ¡A VER SI TIENES LA AGALLAS MISERA ARRASTRADA! ― le contesto la pearl azul.

Nadie espero que un disparo detonara cruzando justo en medio de la dos y llevándose la mitad de la casa de Steven en el proceso.

― ¡Ya paren malditas infantiles! ― El bramido de Pink Pearl las dejo más heladas que casi haber sido reducidas a nada por la bala de platino de su metralleta. Yellow Pearl se giró para preguntarse si ya había perdido el juicio y todas las gemas presentes se colorearon hasta la raíz del cabello.

― **¡Por el Sacro Sol! ¡¿PINK PEARL QUE TRAES PUESTO?!** ― la única con el pudor bien puesto para preguntar fue Pearl.

Pink Pearl estaba entallada en cuero negro, tenía un corset estilo gótico con hebillas, cierres y todo tipo de aditamentos metálicos y bastante insinuante, una chaqueta de motociclista con picos metálicos y un pantalón de cuero a la cintura (o un poco más debajo) extremadamente pegado con cadenas de perro plateadas colgándole de los bolsillos y botas negras de combate con aditamentos metálicos con puntas afiladas. Tenía rapada una parte del cabello y el cabello que permanecía largo estaba disque peinado a un lado, eso y traía un juego de pircing's cinco en la oreja que estaba expuesta, uno a la mitad del labio y dos aros en la ceja izquierda. Sin mencionar que el corset tenía un corte en V para dejar su gem-stone a la vista la joya lucia extremadamente sensual.

Pink Pearl sonrió con sadismo.

― ¡Soy So! ¡Grábatelo a fuego hermana! ― le reto cruzándose de brazos desvaneciendo su arma.

Hubo reacciones muy variadas: Blue Pearl se sonrojo tanto que toda ella era de un puto azul eléctrico. Yellow Pearl tenía una convulsión aparente en la boca pues se trababa y no terminaba de decir nada. Pearl estaba a nada de desmayarse de la forma tan impúdica en la que estaba vestida su hermana. Peridot y Garnet del tiro se quitaron los visores…aunque la primera tomo varias fotos con este sin que nadie supiera. Connie estaba más roja que una langosta hervida y fantaseando con mujeres de anime Gore a las que les vendría bien ese atuendo. Lazúli silbo impresionada y Jasper apenas la vio se giró a ver la muy interesante pared antes de que su pareja la mandara de un puñetazo de Hidroquinesis a Neptuno por estar comiéndose con la vista a otra. En cuanto a Bismuth esta solo se echó a reír de forma escandalosa.

― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿Pero qué les pasa a todas?! ¡No sean mojigatas!...esto me huele a Amethyst…― se puso una mano en el mentón acercándose a la gema rosada quien la vio arqueando una ceja― ¡SI ESTO TIENE SU FIRMA!

― **¡AMEEEEEEEEETHYST!** ― el grito descontrolado y tartárico de Pearl retumbo por todo el sur del continente.

La mencionada gema de cuarzo purpura estaba entrando a la casa y apenas escucho ese grito se devolvió por donde vino tratando de huir por la derecha del embrollo que le formaría la gema blanca.

― ¡¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS?! ― Pearl fue lo suficientemente rápida para interceptar la rápida huida de la cuarzo que estaba a punto de huir usando su giro rápido― ¡Me explicas ahora mismo como convenciste a Pink Pearl de vestirse…ASI! ― Su cara de escándalo era digna de temer y Amethyst solo puso las manos en posición de rendición como tratando de decirle a un policía que no estaba armado.

― ¡Tranquila P! ¡So, se ve genial! ― le restó importancia al asunto de forma tajante dejando al volcán Pearl a punto de hacer erupción.

― ¡¿Genial?! ¡¿GENIAL?! ¡¿QUE PUEDE TENER DE GENIAL ESE ASPECTO TAN ASQUEROSAMENTE…!

― ¡¿VULGAR?! ― Pearl se giró a ver a la pearl rosa quien la veía con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y con cara de querer destruirla átomo por átomo― ¡SI ESA ERA LA PALABRA QUE IBAS A USAR! ¡PUES A MI ME SABE AMONIACO EN ESTADO SOLIDO (*) LO QUE OPINES! ― Le ladro justo a la cara con una sonrisa de miedo.

― ¡SOPHIA! ― Blue Pearl estaba horrorizada por ese lenguaje― ¡¿Qué palabras son esas?!

― ¡Las que me salen del forro! ― le dijo sacándole la lengua de forma ordinaria y riéndose de ella. Obviamente esa última palabra la había aprendido de la gema purpura.

― ¡A ver! ¡¿Y a ti que te sucedió?! ¿Inhalaste alquitrán? ― Yellow Pearl sudo una gota estilo anime, estaba perturbada pero mucho más tranquila que sus homologas blanca y azul respectivamente. Por alguna razón soltó una risilla cómplice― ¡Debo decir que esa actitud sí que va contigo! ― al contrario de lo esperado no lo dijo a modo de ofensa, era más una afirmación― Siempre me molesto esa actitud de santa hipócrita…aunque si concuerdo con White Pearl… ¡Vulgar! ― le dijo para luego hacer una trompetilla intentando contener la risa.

La pearl rosa solo la vio con indiferencia. Aunque debía admitir que le sorprendía gratamente que Yellow Pearl aprobara su verdadera personalidad a su manera.

―Pues, esta es la verdadera So, además yo escogí la ropa― se sumió de hombros la pearl rosada, lo cual escandalizo más a Pearl si eso era posible.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― Garnet y Bismuth tuvieron que agarrar a Pearl, la primera le cubrió la boca y la segunda la hizo retroceder.

―Suficiente― dictamino Garnet― So…― le dijo mirándola con la mano libre en la cintura― Te doy las gracias por parar la inminente pelea entre tus hermanas…pero no voy a pasarte por alto el haber destruido la casa de Steven…― la gema de fusión la vio sumamente seria.

―Esto, la reparare lo prometo― intento salir del embrollo la gema rosa― Pero créeme nunca llegaron a ver como se ponían estas dos― señalo a Yellow y Blue Pearl― Cuando se ponían a pelear en serio…― su cara era digna de una neutralidad locamente burlona a la vez― Recuerdo que una vez tuvieron una discusión que termino haciendo explotar el reactor de una nave de sondeo de White Segunda…

― ¡¿FUERON USTEDES?! ― Pearl se soltó del agarre de Garnet y Bismuth de alguna manera tan bizarra como esa historia― ¡¿SABEN QUE ME CULPARON A MI DE ESE MALDITO ACCIDENTE?! ¡PASE AÑOS BUSCANDO A LAS GEMAS CULPABLES! ¡ESO EXPLICA PORQUE NO HABIA NADA EN LOS VIDEOS DE SEGURIDAD! ― fulmino a Yellow Pearl quien trago grueso― ¡¿FUISTE TU NO?!

― ¡Oye no iba a permitir que nos vieran! ― alego de forma cínica y muy sonrojada― Bueno mejor dicho que me vieran a mi… ¡Nos hubieran asesinado o algo peor!

― **¡¿ALGO PEOR?!** ¡LA BASTARDA BLANCA DE WHITE SEGUNDA CASI DESTRUYO MI GEM-STONE! ¡ME OBLIGO A LIMPIAR EL PALACIO SOLA POR CUATRO MIL AÑOS! ¡USTEDES PAR DE...! ― estaba temblando de ira y de la nada su gema en la frente comenzó a brillar de forma errática― **¡NO TIENEN IDEA DE TODO LO QUE PASE!** ¡CRETINAS MAYORES! ¡HIJAS DEL CUASAR! (*) ¡AHORA SI ME LAS VAN A PAGAR BIEN CAROOOOOO! ― Con ese último grito todas las presentes iban a intervenir hasta que Garnet cayo de rodillas al volver a sentir la interferencia de una forma muy dolorosa.

― ¡¿Garnet?! ― Bismuth y Jasper la ayudaron a levantarse. Lazúli se puso en medio de Pearl y de los objetos de su rabia.

― ¡Pearl! ¡No me obligues a ser drástica! ― Lazúli podía infringir mucho miedo pero Pearl no estaba para juegos y no se amedrento por nada.

― **Qui. Ta. Te. De. Mi. Ca. Mi. No** ― remarco cada palabra con tanto acido que pudo desintegrar a la gema acuática quien se tensó en su sitio― **¡LARGO DE MI VISTAAAAAAAA!**

De la nada un resplandor blanco cegó a todas las presentes quienes tuvieron que cubrirse las corneas. Cuando el poderoso haz de luz paro. Pearl estaba viendo al suelo sudando en frio con los ojos sin enfocar nada y tenía un arma en sus manos. Fue casi la última en darse cuenta.

― ¿Qué…que es esto? ― estaba totalmente asombrada. Estaba sosteniendo una especie de fusil de asalto blanco brillante con pictogramas en un gris metalito brillante. Era el doble de grande que una AK-103 Fácilmente era más grande larga que ella misma― ¿Es-esto es…?

―Un arma de radiación…― completo la frase Yellow Pearl bastante asombrada y detallando esa arma mucho más grande que la suya. Era muy imponente― White Pearl…― no supo que más decir…se sentía muy arrepentida de repente…ella recordaba el tipo de odio y rencor que se necesitaba para invocar ese armamento. Al parecer la hicieron sufrir mucho a causa de una estupidez.

― ¡Pearl! ― Briseida se acercó a ella presa del llanto― ¡Lo siento! ¡L-lo siento! ― intento enjuagar sus lágrimas― ¡N-no pensé que todo eso te había pasado! ¡Por el Sol soy una…!― no termino su frase estaba muerta de la vergüenza y el pánico― ¡LO SIENTO TANTO!

Pearl aun no respondía. Pero Garnet si lo hizo de repente y muy sobresaltada.

―El poder de esas armas es increíble― soltó incrédula y todas la vieron, en especial la gema blanca quien apretaba con celos maternales su fusil como si fuera la espada de Rose.

―Simplemente…es extraordinario…― Garnet se acercó a Pearl quien apenas recuperaba el lívido y coloco una mano cariñosamente en su hombro― Pearl…entiendo que estés vuelta un lio…pero debemos concentrarnos en las prioridades…― la gema blanca la vio con sentimientos encontrados y finalmente suspiro a modo de resignación.

―Bien…supongo que esto queda olvidado, es lo mejor― Pearl reparo en Briseida que seguía hipando en su lugar sobándose el brazo izquierdo con el derecho, sonrió apenas y se acercó a ella― Briseida, tranquila no importa ya― con un gesto conciliador hizo que la pearl azul la viera incrédula y sorbiéndose la nariz intentando tallar sus lágrimas que salían sin control.

―White Pearl…― articulo apenas muerta de la vergüenza la pearl amarillenta― En nombre de las dos…lo siento― dijo de la forma más amable que logro encontrar, es decir fría y casi escueta pero firme en su sitio― Si me permites quisiera saber qué tipo de metal y elemento radiactivo tiene tu arma― dijo haciendo un ademan explicativo con la mano a lo que Pearl la vio levantando una ceja― Entre más sepas de ella, más fácil será dominarla… ¿Tienen algún tanque de análisis molecular aquí? ― dijo al aire esperando que alguien le respondiera, de repente los sus orbes casi dorados se fijaron en la técnica del grupo quien se le acerco con el mentón en algo y acomodándose el visor verde traslucido.

―Por fortuna tengo uno en etapa experimental en el granero― hablo segura de sus palabras― No hay punto de comparación con la tecnología de Homeworld pero de que puede hacer el trabajo puede…― Yellow Pearl la detallo y luego asintió.

―Es bueno ver que alguien hace su trabajo aquí― dictamino― Guíame a ese tal ''granero''

― ¡Hmp! No me estés dando órdenes― le reto con los dientes filosos la gema verde y luego le hizo un ademan con la cabeza― Sígueme.

Sin más las dos salieron a la noche acompañadas de Pearl, quien obviamente tenía que estar presente.

…

 **Portal Intergaláctico del Planeta Tierra: Actualmente destruido.**

El joven mitad cuarzo se hallaba devolviendo el contenido de su estómago a orillas del destruido portal intergaláctico. Había sido una reverenda locura el cómo habían llegado el y Black Pearl al lugar, esta última le estaba sobando la espalda avergonzada de ser la causa de su estado actual.

 _Steven había seguido en total silencio a Black Pearl, quizá fueran sus dotes empáticos o su instinto nato de saber cuándo alguien no estaba emocionalmente bien. Pero el impulso de ir con la gema oscura había sido poderoso y algo que no pudo controlar, de vez en cuando veía a las estrellas durante su caminata, hasta que la gema más alta detuvo el paso repentinamente y casi chocaron entre sí._

 _― ¿Has viajado a la velocidad de una Sapphire alguna vez? ― pregunto Black aun sin voltear a verlo, Steven inmediatamente respondió acordándose de la primera vez que conoció a las dos gemas que componían a Garnet y de cómo la velocidad con la que Sapphire lo había arrastrado corriendo al encuentro de los gritos de Ruby casi hizo que vomitara._

 _―Eh, si lo he hecho… ¿Por qué la pregunta? ― el muchacho saco a relucir su habitual curiosidad._

 _―Note que no has traído a esa Reliquia hibrida contigo, así que tendremos que llegar con mi velocidad…_

 _― ¿A qué se refiere con…?― el hijo de Rose Quartz no termino la frase cuando Black ya lo había agarrado de un brazo y Steven sintió como todos sus órganos se reorganizaban de súbito, una presión extrañaba lo invadió, no recordaba como diferenciar arriba de abajo y de súbito ya estaban en el portal en ruinas._

―Perdóneme joven Steven…creo que fue demasiado para usted…

― ¡Eso fue muchísimo más rápido que la velocidad de Sapphire! ― espeto Steven tomando una gran bocanada de aire para volver a tener una violenta arcada y vomitar, cuando logro estabilizarse si pregunto debidamente lo que quería saber― ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

―Pues…― la gema negra estaba con su mejor pose pensativa― Digamos que manejo una velocidad intermedia entre el sonido y la luz…no es como una teletransportacion pero se le suele acercar…

Steven la miro como si fuera un mal chiste. Recordó algo de súbito sintiéndose tonto por olvidarlo.

― ¿A qué se refería hace un momento con eso de ''reliquia hibrida''? ― abrió un ojo más que el otro y se cruzó de brazos sin entender.

―Oh, me refería a esa Reliquia rosada…― intento explicarse con las manos― No sé a qué ser de este planeta se parezca…pero tiene una mata de pelo rosa pastel cubriéndole toda la cavidad craneal…tiene colmillos, garras y lo he visto a usted dándole lo que ustedes llaman alimentos para convencerlo de usar su capacidad de manejo de los agujeros de gusano…

― ¡Espera! ¿Te refieres a León? ― Steven estaba anonadado.

― ¿León? ― ladeo la cabeza en un gesto interesado la gema oscura― ¿Así se llama la parte hibrida de esa Reliquia?

―Pues si…y ¿Qué es una reliquia? ― inquirió el joven de cuarzo.

―Bueno son creaturas nacidas en Homeworld, son seres espirituales sagrados nacidos de los primeros cristales materializados por Black Diamond…― comenzaron a caminar hacia el portal― Son tan fuertes y antiguos como ella…pero no tienen apariencia humanoide…tu ''León'' fue creado por una Guerrera de Pink Quartz…obviamente tuvo que haber sido tu madre…a lo mejor duro mucho tiempo interactuando con creaturas de este planeta hasta lograr crear un hibrido que fuera casi por completo una Reliquia de Gema…―sonrió de medio lado― Rose Quartz no deja de impresionarme, sin duda alguna era una prodigio…entre prodigios…― Steven se sonrojo de pena y felicidad de oír ese halago para con su progenitora― Bien joven Steven…tenemos que reparar este portal con celeridad…tenemos el tiempo encima..

― ¡S-si! ― asintió el muchacho de cabello castaño a lo que Black Pearl lo invito a sentarse en el suelo al lado del portal junto a ella, el chico obedeció ¿De verdad sería capaz de reparar el portal?

―Sin duda has visto muchas veces la proyección de recuerdos por parte de Galatea…creo que algo más didáctico sería mejor para ti― dicho esto Black abrió ambas joyas negras que tenía en lugar de globos oculares y estos emitieron un tenue brillo de colores. De repente ya no se encontraban en la tierra, Steven vio a todos lados era un espacio negro con miles de líneas membranosas brillantes adornándolo todo.

― ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Dónde estamos?! ― espeto asustado.

―Calma joven Steven― la gema oscura le sonrió divertida― Esta es la forma en la que se manifiestan mis proyecciones, puedo inducir a cualquier cantidad de individuos a mis recuerdos o a planos explicativos, o al interior de las cosas o los seres vivos…esto que ve es el funcionamiento primario del portal intergaláctico…― Steven sintió como perdía el aliento pero se volvió a sentar algo cohibido― Esto que ve― comenzó a explicar Black Pearl con una voz aleccionadora― Es un Sistema de Redes Neuronales de Nomenclatura Básica o por sus siglas un S.R.N.N.B, los portales son seres vivientes…cerebros por así decirlo. Son seres pensantes que por medio de la energía que despiden los átomos de las gemas, pueden leer a qué lugar desean ser transportadas y las llevan al lugar…

― ¿L-los portales están vivos? ― Steven se sentía mortalmente apenado al recordar como Garnet había destruido ese portal sin misericordia― ¿Significa que matamos al portal? ― estaba escandalizado.

―Técnicamente…pero la energía no se crea o se destruye…solo se transforma― dicho esto amplio el diagrama que le estaba mostrando hasta llegar a las ''células'' dañadas del portal― Tengo entendido que los seres orgánicos llaman ''Biología'' a la ciencia que estudia la vida…cuando una célula está dañada esta se detiene lo que ínsita a las demás a detenerse también…así deja de funcionar todo un sistema y pronto este muere…― vio a Steven con mucha convicción y dulzura a la vez― Solamente tiene que regenerar con toda la potencia que tiene a la célula principal…esta al sentir de nuevo la energía correr incitará al que el sistema se cure…

―Ok…― Steven trago duro lastimándose la laringe― Lo voy a intentar― el futuro de su planeta…del Sistema Solar estaba en juego literalmente…no podía fallar…no debía…de repente sintió una mano grande y cálida sobre la suya propia y volvió su cabeza a ver a la gema oscura levemente sonrojado.

―No tengas miedo…lo harás bien, confía en ti. Eres un Crystal Gem…― con esa aseveración cualquier duda en Steven desapareció. Soltó la mano de Black y tomando mucho aire lamio la palma de su mano impregnando la saliva más brillante que alguna vez uso y unto a la célula de cristal principal…los dos primeros segundos no pasó nada pero luego esta comenzó a brillar con violencia y miles de puntos comenzaron a moverse erráticos. Cuando el destello de luz fue demasiado para los ojos humanos de Steven, Black Pearl lo saco de su proyección― Ya puede mirar… ¡Felicidades!

Steven no pudo creer lo que vio, sus ojos se volvieron estrellas y comenzó a llorar lagrimones de algarabía.

― ¡REPARE EL PORTAL! ― en efecto. El portal intergaláctico estaba como nuevo y mejor que nunca.

 **Carbón Blanco: Oveja Negra**

 **Amoniaco en Estado Solido: Mierda**

 **Sacro Sol: Dios Todopoderoso.**

 **Cuásar: Hace referencia a marranas, puercas o rameras.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Steven Universe, no me pertenece. El y todo universo ficticio mencionado en este manuscrito es propiedad de la autoría creativa e intelectual de la caricaturista Rebecca Sugar y los respectivos dueños imaginativos legales que puedan ser mencionados para el fin básico del entretenimiento.**_

 _ **N/A: Muchas gracias por los favoritos, los seguidores y los comentarios. Ojala les guste este capítulo. En vista de los acontecimientos ocurridos en el canon manejare la información a mi criterio, además me ha dado mucho en que pensar. Espero lo disfruten.**_

 **Rise**

…

 **Afueras de la Atmosfera de Homeworld. Nave Insignia de Blue Diamond.**

La Matriarca azulada de la raza de gemas estaba sentada en el gran palanquín que se veía mortífero e imponente dentro de su Nave Insignia. Al contrario de su homóloga amarillenta: Blue Diamond adoraba esconder su imagen del resto de sus sub-alternas, miembros de su corte, con-ciudadanas y servidumbre…desde que la recién descubierta pearl renegada de Yellow Diamond había logrado ejecutar un ataque masivo contra sus soldados, sus portales y su propio palacio ya no ostentaba la capucha imposiblemente azul de su túnica. Dejando a la vista su demacrado rostro digno de un ánima en pena y su larguísimo cabello blanco…la blancura de las hebras del pelo de un cadáver. No obstante las interminables lágrimas por la muerte de Pink Diamond se habían acabado para ella. Hace dos años se había enterado de la cruda realidad por medio de una nave de sondeo cuando The Clúster jamás emergió. Rose Quartz seguía con vida solo que, había adoptado otra forma para mimetizarse con los humanos al parecer. ¿Tanto era su amor por esa especie orgánica tan frágil? ¿Tanto su odio a quien ella, Blue Diamond Primera considero una genuina hermana que había decidido aniquilarla para preservar a esa especie? Aunque la Matriarca azulada se empeñaba en mantener con vida a los descendientes de los primeros humanos que Pink Diamond preservaba en El Zoológico, la ira pudo muchísimo más que su infinita tristeza.

Los ejecuto a todos con una simple orden. Ella habría querido darles muertes pacíficas, en donde su eterna felicidad siguiera aun después de sus perecimientos. Pero ella quería que Rose Quartz se enterara de que los hizo sufrir, que los hiciera vomitar sangre en la más horrida de las agonías. Que obligo a las Guardias de Amethyst que incluso se habían encariñado con ellos que les propinaran palizas y torturas dignas de la peor inquisición intergaláctica posible…no tuvo misericordia. Yellow Diamond estuvo presente durante las lentas y asquerosas ejecuciones, sonriendo con morboso placer al ver retorcerse de dolor a los pocos humanos del Zoológico. Decapitaciones, desmembramientos, incluso implementaron técnicas de desollamiento y crucifixión que habían encontrado en viejos archivos de una de sus colonias. No hubo distinción de género, ni edad. Por primera vez, aquellos seres humanos que no conocían el libre albedrio, que disfrutaban de un Edén espacial, que nunca tuvieron que preocuparse por nada y que ni siquiera conocían el significado de la palabra ''Dolor''…habían muerto en las peores formas…incluso un espécimen femenino rogo que la mataran de una vez…y apenas había aprendido que significaba la palabra matar…

En medio de la última pizca de dolor de Blue Diamond, mientras derramaba lagrimones llenos de sentimientos encontrados mientras observaba las ejecuciones: Yellow había puesto una mano en su hombro y le había preguntado que iban a hacer con los centenares de Pink Quartz que tenían encapsuladas en burbujas en las instalaciones del Zoológico.

― _Rose Quartz asesino a nuestra hermana…es justo que asesinemos a las suyas también_ …― dijo sin ninguna contemplación o misericordia en su voz. Antes tan frágil y susurrante…ahora era firme cruel y llena de autoridad. A la final Blue Diamond termino siendo lo que tanto anhelaba Yellow Diamond. Una líder que ejercía su mandato con puño de acero.

Blue Diamond sacudió un poco la cabeza quitándose esa asquerosa impertinencia de encima, ya iba siendo hora de partir al Planeta Tierra y acabar con todo su Sistema Solar…

―Blue Agate― artículo de manera firme y tacita a la antigua encargada del Zoológico de Pink Diamond. Esta se cuadro firme en su sitio haciendo el correspondiente saludo militar.

― ¿Si Mi Diamante? ― espeto la gema con aspecto de institutriz, Blue Diamond no quería ver a ninguna otra Pearl Vasalla ni en pictogramas así que se conformó con esa Blue Agate para que le sirviera por esos momentos.

―Que las Sicarios Eye Of Tiger estén en sus posiciones. Avisa a las Peridot's de nuestro arribo dentro de cinco minutos.

― ¡Enseguida Mi Diamante! ― siguiendo el dictamen de su Matriarca; Blue Agate fue a cumplir con su misiva.

La única verdad era que antes de que el Sistema Solar de la tierra fuera consumido por su propio sol, planeaban llevar a cabo la mayor cantidad de genocidios en el planeta y dejar a los pocos sobrevivientes ver como se los comía el astro que les daba la vida. No solo estaban las dos Naves Insignia de las Diamond, había cientos de naves de ataque llenas hasta el tope de soldados. No había infantería ni reservas…solo lo mejor de lo mejor en exterminio: Guerreras de todos los tipos de Jasper's y Obsidian, Sicarios de Calcedonite, Black Coral's y Eye Of Tiger y para la destrucción masiva de la primitiva sociedad terrícola: Soldados de Red Quartz, Eye Of Hawk Quartz y Presiolite Quartz.

En lo que respectaba a la ya extinta casta de Pink Quartz, Blue Diamond le dejo ese trabajo a Yellow, ella era la más apropiada para humillar, avergonzar y destrozar a esas gemas por naturaleza. Obviamente estuvo presente pero le dejo la sucia encomienda al diamante caracterizado por su agresividad e inventiva para las torturas.

 **Nave Insignia de Yellow Diamond.**

―Uvarovite: ¿El extractor de hidrogeno está listo? ― Yellow Diamond no había dejado de sonreír con una mueca que daba escalofríos, desde que tenía esa arma en su poder ni siquiera la traición de su vasalla o el inmenso daño que le había causado la había puesto de mal humor. Conociendo a esa mocosa como la conocía, probablemente estuviera con las rebeldes…así que podría destruirla por su osadía junto a esos parásitos estelares que eran los remanentes de la rebelión de gemas y sobre todo a la bastarda de Black Pearl.

―Si Mi Diamante― una gema de un singular tono verde le respondió, tenía un pulcro uniforme entallado negro-verdoso con la insignia de la Corte de Yellow Diamond. Era delgada y un poco curvilínea, solo sus labios tenían algo de decente grosor, pero la prodigiosa melena verde que le daría envidia a cualquier Sapphire y los rebeldes ojos verde hierba la hacía la jefa de técnicas más atractiva del lugar. Es decir las Peridot's eran educadas por las Uvarovit's y la devoción absoluta de las técnicas con partes robóticas de lucir el aspecto protocolar a puntos de obsesión las hacía verse poco agraciadas a veces― Fue algo complicado traducir el arcaico dialecto de los Changlong al nuestro para poder enviar los comandos de activación al Extractor de Hidrogeno. Pero no fue nada que no arreglara en menos de un minuto Mi Diamante― la soberana altanería de la Uvarovite en jefe hacia a las Peridot's presentes mascullar cosas entre dientes mientras tecleaban― Fue una verdadera decepción que mi mejor técnica se haya unido a esas herejes de las Crystal Gems…con ella aquí no hubiera tardado ni cincuenta segundos…

― ¿Mn? ¿Dijiste algo? ― Yellow Diamond estaba tan embebida en su alevosía personal que no escucho lo último que le dijo su jefa de técnicas.

―Que ya está todo listo para operar Mi Diamante― hizo el saludo militar correspondiente mientras se mordía la lengua. Había olvidado por completo como hace cuatro años su mejor técnica había usado canal privado de las Diamond solo para malgastar el tiempo de la Matriarca amarilla y luego gritarle ''Tonta'' justo en la cara. Había olvidado también que era ley escrita no mencionar a ESA Peridot…o si no el castigo seria la destrucción y posterior cosecha de la gema que osara nombrarla…aunque esta Uvarovite le seguía teniendo aprecio a esa técnica.

―Perfecto― Yellow Diamond se incorporó dignamente en su trono sonriendo con extrema malicia y crueldad haciendo gala de su porte y autoridad― Demos marcha entonces.

― ¡Si Mi Diamante! ― bramaron al unísono todas las gemas presentes, dando la orden la Nave Insignia dorada y su compañera azul partieron rumbo a su destino junto al arma de adquirida por medio de Los Demonios del Frio…y con cientos de naves de ataque haciendo de una dantesca comitiva.

 **Planeta Tierra: Granero de los Universe.**

Peridot y Yellow Pearl habían comenzado a trabajar juntas con una sincronía que francamente tenia impresionada a Pearl, las dos parecían haber trabajado toda su vida juntas, y solo intercambiaban palabras en términos desconocidos para la gema blanca presente.

―Calcula la nomenclatura estructural primero para calibrarlo.

― ¡Que sistema tan impresionante! ¿En serio lo construiste a partir de la proto-tecnología de este planetucho?

―Fue complicado sí, pero use muchas partes mecánicas de los Kindergardens de la tierra.

―Bueno, ciertamente no le llega a los talones a mi tanque de análisis molecular pero me impresiona la rapidez con la que puede des-encriptar los datos…

― ¿Primero analizamos las cuatro bases elementales?

―Por supuesto: Carbonato, silicato, oxido y sulfato.

― ¿Cómo llegaste a la conclusión de los metales?

―Fue muy sencillo, la calibración no identifico material mineral así que inmediatamente me fui por la lógica ¡Hmp!

― ¿Material metálico eh? Pues bien veamos…

― ¿Segura que el equipo puede determinar la composición química de metales?

―Tan segura como que La Tonta Amarilla es una TONTA, ahora: La vaporización muestra que los átomos e iones que se desprenden del arma de radiación de Pearl son negativos…

―Entonces redirige la luz hacia los sistemas ópticos.

― ¡Listo! El detector foto-sensible ya tiene el resultado…. **¡POR EL SACRO SOOOOOOL!** ― Peridot perdió toda la calma al ver el resultado en la pantalla que estaba conectada a su visor el cual hecho chispas y del impacto hizo a la pequeña técnica verde caerse de forma bastante estúpida del banquillo donde estaba montada, pero se incorporó más rápido que un rayo― ¡¿ESTOS DATOS SON REALES?!

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ― Pearl las había estado oyendo con la cara descompuesta y sudando gotas estilo anime hasta que la gema verde soltó ese endemoniado grito de incredulidad. Yellow Pearl estaba bastante impresionada también, pero por lo menos estaba más familiarizada (por así decirse) con las armas de radiación. Primero fue una Odisea meter el enorme fusil de Pearl en el tanque de análisis molecular y ahora lo que leían no tenía precedente alguno.

―Pues ocurre que tu arma de radiación es impresionante White Pearl…― le espeto su homóloga amarilla señalando con la cabeza el monitor e invitándola a que lo viera ella misma, cuando Pearl se levantó de su asiento y detallo la información con sus propios ojos llevo ambas manos a su boca para evitar gritar y sus ojos celestes no enfocaban la pantalla.

―E-esto…es increíble― las palabras de Garnet comenzaron a resonar en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez. Yellow Pearl estaba junto a ella con las manos entrelazadas tras la espalda y con el mentón bien en alto, sentía algo de celos…pero nunca envidia. Después de todo: El oro era el metal perfecto y ella era portadora de tal elemento.

―Puedo secundar eso― Peridot estaba revisando los datos como loca hasta que se los memorizo― Tu arma tiene como metal primario al Iridio y su elemento radiactivo es según estos datos incuestionables el Neptunio…tiene cerca de novecientos Roentgenios de radiactividad― Peridot paso a tener un verde enfermizo y trago tan duro su aliento que se hizo daño― E-el impacto ocasionado por una de las municiones podría destruir una nave de ataque tamaño estándar hasta reducirla a polvo…

―Tiene un alcance de tiro de ochocientos metros― siguió con el discurso la pearl amarilla― Pesa trecientos kilos en total…

 **N/A: Ya casi acabo esta historia y estaré muy ocupada últimamente así que iré montando capítulos cortos pero mucho mas seguido.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Steven Universe, no me pertenece. El y todo universo ficticio mencionado en este manuscrito es propiedad de la autoría creativa e intelectual de la caricaturista Rebecca Sugar y los respectivos dueños imaginativos legales que puedan ser mencionados para el fin básico del entretenimiento.**_

 **Rise**

…

 **Planeta Tierra: Casa de la Playa de Steven.**

Blue Pearl había colaborado mucho en atender a Garnet, pues apenas Pearl se fue con Peridot y Yellow Pearl al granero la gema de fusión se volvió a arrodillar en el suelo con una mueca horrible de dolor. Tuvo que sacarse el visor y frotar sus tres ojos con insistencia. Briseida se sentía bastante culpable por eso también, aunque Pink Pearl también se sentía muy culpable y no hallaba donde meter la cara. Si ella no hubiera revelado lo de esa ridícula pelea entre ella y Yellow Pearl, Galatea no se habría enterado, no la habrían hecho recordar tanto dolor que la incitará a invocar un arma de radiación y por consiguiente Garnet tampoco estaría en el sofá alegando que ya se sentía mejor y que dejaran el escándalo.

―Estoy bien― dijo secamente la gema de fusión por millonésima vez consecutiva en los diez minutos que llevaban fuera dos de las pearls del grupo y Peridot.

― ¡P-pero! ― Blue Pearl apenas podía contener las lágrimas.

―Briseida, estoy bien― le aseguro con seguridad y su típica estoicidad aunque agregando el fantasma de una sonrisa ladeada.

― ¿Y ahora que le paso a tu visión futura? ― Jasper hablo de forma dura. No era bueno que eso le pasara a Garnet tan seguido. Además ese espectáculo de las pearls a punto de matarse con sus propias armas sin medir consecuencia o racionalidad solo lo había visto en los entrenamientos conjuntos que tuvo en Homeworld cuando le servía a Yellow Diamond junto a otras Jasper's. Le impresionaba la fiereza que aparentemente tenía la supuesta casta más débil e inútil de su raza.

―Ya había hablado con Black Pearl sobre ese tema de la interferencia…― dictamino seria mientras cruzaba una pierna por sobre la otra y apoyaba un brazo en el respaldo del sillón― Me dijo que lo ocurrido con ella cuando llego era algo parecido a las interferencias que hay en Homeworld con las tecnologías actuales…y que si hubiera estado des-fusionada ni a Sapphire ni a Ruby les habría afectado― todas la vieron incrédula― …Al ser Pearl su hija…supongo que al ser la casta que está directamente conectada con ella algo de esa energía residual logro salir cuando Pearl invoco accidentalmente su arma de radiación…― la teoría de Garnet tenía sentido y por lógica las demás comenzaron a pensar lo mismo.

―Nunca había visto a Pearl tan furiosa…― Lazúli se encontraba apoyada de la pared de brazos cruzados, no quería que nadie notara que aunque estaba seria y analítica tenia ligeros temblores mioclonicos en todo el cuerpo. Pearl de verdad la vio con ganas de liquidarla si no se apartaba de su camino― Parecía dispuesta a todo…

―Lapis, se lo que estás pensando y puedo asegurarte que Pearl no es así…ni te habría lastimado― la voz de Garnet la saco de sus cavilaciones y Lazúli agrando los enormes ojos negros bastante turbada― Pearl puede ser una guerrera de temer…pero por la una gema que dejaba atrás el juicio era Rose…―recapacito un poco― Bueno creo que perdería el buen juicio si se tratara de Steven también…pero el punto es que no te habría desvanecido la forma física…

―Supongo que eso me tranquiliza…― Lazúli ironizo al cielo rodando los ojos. Garnet solo rio y Jasper se sintió impotente, su compañera tenía más agallas que ella. La cuarzo naranja iba a ponerse entre Pearl y sus homologas pero Lapis fue mucho más rápida que ella y todo paso en segundos.

Por otro lado, Bismuth tuvo la delicadeza de pasarle un pañuelo a Blue Pearl quien tenía humedad aglomerada en los ojos. Esta la vio sorprendida y le agradeció el gesto.

―Gracias, Bismuth― la musculosa herrera de rastas color arco-iris se ruborizo un poco de morado oscuro con la coqueta sonrisa de Blue Pearl y se llenó una mano a la nuca restándole importancia al asunto.

― ¡No es nada! ¡Jeje! ― hablo con su usual exceso de confianza― Debo decir que estoy impresionada, muchas veces te vi bailar para Blue Diamond…no puedo creer que esa Blue Pearl tan delicada tuviera tales agallas y fiereza…después de todo tenías la desventaja frente al arma de Yellow Pearl con tu espada y aun así no dudaste…¡Como cuando enfrentaste a Yellow Diamond! ― intento halagarla para que se sintiera mejor, pero solo logro que Blue Pearl abriera su único ojo visible de manera anti-natural.

― ¿Serviste en la Corte de Blue Diamond? ― pregunto muy incrédula. La gema especializada en armamento asintió fervientemente.

―Era parte de su equipo de albañiles…muy pocas veces entrabamos a su palacio por reparaciones pero logre verte en un par de ocasiones…cuando estallo la Rebelión no dude un segundo en venir a ayudar a la causa― dijo llena de orgullo.

― ¡Espera! ― Blue Pearl pareció tener una epifanía― ¡Te recuerdo! ― Bismuth deseo que la tragara la tierra. La pearl azulada se levantó del puff donde estaba sentada de forma recatada y la vio con una increíble sonrisa― ¡Fuiste tú la Bismuth que se echó la culpa por mi cuando deje caer unos informes clasificados en uno de los pozos de brea del Palacio de Blue Diamond! ¡¿No?! ― le dijo con toda seguridad.

―P-pues…quizá fue otra Bismuth…― intento zanjar el tema pero le fue inútil.

―Qué mala mentirosa, recuerdo que esa Bismuth tenía su gem-stone en el centro del pecho y solo había una entre las albañiles con la gem-stone ahí…y me acabas de decir que eras parte de la Corte de Blue Diamond y que me viste bailar…― la postura de victoria de Briseida hizo a Bismuth suspirar derrotada.

―Sí, está bien fui yo― para su mala suerte no estaban solas en esa casa.

― ¡¿Cómo fue esa historia?! ― Amethyst y Pink Pearl preguntaron muy curiosas al mismo tiempo. Luego se sonrojaron unos segundos y miraron a otro lado avergonzadas por alguna razón que desconocían por el momento…

―Pues…― la herrera comenzó a contar con mucha pena― Ese día teníamos que hacer reparaciones en el Palacio de Blue Diamond…mi equipo paso muy cerca de la Sala del Trono y vi como la pearl vasalla de Blue Diamond fue empujada por una Brick Jasper…estuvo a punto de caer por una ventana muy cercana y Blue Diamond tiene pozos de brea ardiendo adornando su Palacio…no sé qué clase de parafernalia loca sea esa pero en fin…― al ver como Bismuth comenzó a tartamudear, Briseida tomo la palabra.

―Ella me salvo de caer dejando sus deberes…pero los informes que llevaba cayeron y se destruyeron…Blue Diamond salió al oír el alboroto e inmediatamente me iba a culpa a mí de la perdida de sus archivos…Bismuth se echó la culpa― recordó con mucho pesar― Le dijo a la bastarda de carbono que le había parecido divertido empujarme y…― la rabia comenzó a comérsela. No obstante Bismuth continúo por ella.

―Y Blue Diamond me metió tamaña cachetada que desvaneció mi forma física― recordó riéndose― No me tomo demasiado volver a regenerarme…pero si fui degradada a conserje…

―Nunca pude disculparme contigo― Briseida de verdad se veía muy dolida― Lo lamento tanto…

― ¡N-no t-te disculpes por favor! ¡Además no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho!

―Vomitare arcoíris si siguen derramando miel― Amethyst hizo una seña de querer dar arcadas.

―Y yo creía que Galatea era la más sentimental de las cuatro…ahora veo que no por nada eran las que se veían más frágiles…― Pink Pearl comenzó a burlarse junto con la cuarzo purpura que estallo en carcajadas.

― ¡Consíganse un cuarto! ― Jasper tenía que gritarlo. Algo en todo su ser se lo decía.

―Concuerdo con eso― Lazúli tampoco era de dar muestras de cariño tan melosas.

― ¡¿DE QUE ESTAN HABLANDO?! ― bramaron las dos víctimas del Bullying.

― ¡Garnet diles al…!― Bismuth se quedó de piedra cuando vio como Garnet tenía una sonrisa psicópata y las manos entrelazadas viéndolas a las dos como cuando alguien de las presentes se fusionaba exitosamente― ¡GARNET! ― Quien sabe que futuras fusiones entre Blue Pearl y Bismuth estuviera viendo la líder de las rebeldes pero de que se estaba azorando lo estaba. Connie tuvo que sacarla de su trance al ver como estaba quemando la alfombra con la habilidad de Ruby.

Antes de que siguieran con ese espectáculo el portal brillo en un haz de luz y las figuras de Steven y Black Pearl se apersonaron al mismo tiempo que Pearl, Peridot y Yellow Pearl venían entrando.

― ¡REPARE EL PORTAL! ― bramo extremadamente feliz el joven mitad cuarzo― ¡¿Eh?! **¡¿QUE LE PASO A MI CASA?!**

― ¡¿GALATEA ESA ES UN ARMA DE RADIACION!? ― Black estaba a punto de tener una crisis― ¡¿AQUÍ QUE OCURRIO?!

― ¡TE DIJE QUE GUARDARAS ESO WHITE PEARL! ― grito Yellow Pearl.

― ¡P-pero no me obedece igual que mi lanza! ― intento defenderse.

― ¡LO HABRIA SABIDO DE TODOS MODOS! ¡¿AQUÍ QUE PASO?!

― ¡QUE BISMUTH Y BRI SE VAN A CASAR! ― Amethyst salió gritando eso fuera de contexto.

― ¿Qué es casar? ― pregunto Blue Pearl.

― ¡AMETHYST! ― esa fue Bismuth.

― ¡¿Qué?! Oh…felicidades… ¡EH! ¡YO ME REFERIA A PORQUE GALATEA TIENE UN ARMA DE RADIACION!

― ¡No nos vamos a casar!

― ¡¿Qué es casar?!

― ¡¿Saben qué?! ¡VEN ACA GALATEA LO VOY A AVERIGUAR YO! ― Black se le acerco a toda prisa a tocar a su hija blanca para averiguar cómo invoco esa arma.

― ¡Madre no fue nada!

― ¡Y UNA MIERDA GALACTICA!

― ¡¿Madre?!/ ¡¿Black Pearl?! ― esas fueron las cuatro pearls presentes al unísono.

― ¡¿Alguien me quiere decir que le paso a mi casa?!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Steven Universe, no me pertenece. El y todo universo ficticio mencionado en este manuscrito es propiedad de la autoría creativa e intelectual de la caricaturista Rebecca Sugar y los respectivos dueños imaginativos legales que puedan ser mencionados para el fin básico del entretenimiento.**_

 **Rise**

…

Black Pearl estaba masajeándose el puente de la nariz extremadamente hastiada, mientras sus cuatro vástagas estaban sentadas en el sofá, cada una con un sonrojo peor que el otro y con exactamente la misma pose de perrito regañado.

―Bien, no tenemos tiempo que estar perdiendo así que veré si capte todo: Galatea invoco un arma de radiación porque Sophia al tratar de justificar que casi reducio a polvo a Yellow Pearl y a Briseida …y de paso voló la mitad de la casa del Joven Steven ― el aludido las vio bastante feo― …para parar una pelea por demás infantil, confeso que ustedes DOS― señalo a las pearls amarilla y azul respectivamente que se encogieron en sus sitios, aunque Yellow Pearl vio a otro lado chistando la lengua― ¿Tuvieron una pelea un Homeworld que perjudico a Galatea de forma TAL que de solo escuchar que ustedes fueron las culpables se enojó tanto para invocar un arma de radiación…?

―Si…― dijeron al unísono las cuatro.

― **¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE PASA CON USTEDES?!** ¡¿Qué tienen en la cabeza desechos de meteoritos?! ― Black Pearl hacia aspavientos de desesperación idénticos a los de Pearl cuando no lograba expresar su indignación.

― ¡B-bueno! ¡El pasado está en el pasado madre! ― Pearl intento mediar la situación pero no le funciono la diplomacia.

― ¡Por el Sacro Sol! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE LAS COSAS EN HOMEWORLD HAYAN CAMBIADO TANTO, QUE GEMAS DE LA MISMA CASTA SE TRATEN COMO ENEMIGAS! ¡SON HERMANAS POR EL AMOR DEL SOL!

―¡No puedes venir a decirnos eso de repente viejo pedazo de tierra! (*)― espeto Yellow Pearl parándose muy digna y muy cabreada también― ¡El concepto de _hermanas_ solo se aplica actualmente para las bastardas de carbono y solo lo utilizan para recordarles a todas las demás que son inferiores y que nunca tendrán ningún lazo eterno con ninguna otra gema con-ciudadana! ― Black se tensó duramente en su sitio. Adoptando una pose severa y señorial carraspeo un poco y se irguió en toda su altura y le dijo:

―Está bien…tienes un punto pero ¡¿A quién le dices viejo pedazo de tierra niña irreverente?!

― ¡Eres más vieja que el Sistema Solar de Homeworld! ― bramo Yellow Pearl con una vena cobrando vida en la frente.

― **¡YELLOW PEARL MAS RESPETO!** ― corearon sus tres homologas de colores.

― ¡USTEDES NO ME ORDENAN! ― las callo con un grito lleno de dientes afilados.

― ¡Bien ya basta es hora de irnos…!― Black Pearl tomo del hombro a Yellow Pearl con la intención de calmarla y de repente se quedó petrificada…no obstante decidió que en otro momento hablaría con su hija casi dorada― Prepárense todos…― espeto y giro sobre sus talones.

Todas las demás estuvieron escuchando con la cara descompuesta a excepción de los dos únicos humanos presentes. Ellos tenían una charla sumamente importante en ese preciso momento.

―Steven, iré y no se diga más― la severidad en las palabras de Connie era tal que el humano mitad cuarzo trago duro antes de hablar y empuñar las manos.

―Connie, entiende. Es Homeworld…― bajo la mirada― ¡Entiende que no deseo que nada te pase! ¡ADEMAS! ¡¿Crees que tus padres dejaran que vayas a una guerra en otro planeta?! ¡Apenas si me aceptaron cuando se enteraron de que practicabas esgrima con Pearl! ¡Y tu madre siempre tuvo razón con que UNIVERSE ni siquiera era mi apellido real! ― recordó cuando descubrió que su padre tenía parientes vivos y se había cambiado el apellido a Universe. Decía todo esto con su típica cara de dramaturgo.

―Steven, es mejor pedir perdón que permiso― la morena puso una mano en su hombro sonriéndole tiernamente― No voy a dejarte ir sin mí. Stevonnie puede ser de mucha ayuda allá ciertamente y recuerda que soy una Crystal Gem también…― la morena oscureció el gesto― ¡Este también es mi planeta y está en peligro junto a todo su Sistema Solar! Como humana estoy en mi derecho…somos los únicos representante de nuestra raza que iremos a una guerra por este planeta…― siempre que Connie le daba argumentos así, Steven se convencía más y más de que ella sería la primera mujer Presidente de Estados Unidos.

― ¡Garnet! ― el chico busco ayuda en la visión futura de la gema de fusión que también era una figura materna para él. Esta solo se acomodó el visor y se acercó a Connie poniendo una mano en su hombro y diciendo:

―No olvides llevar la espada de Rose Connie― Steven se puso más blanco que las destruidas paredes.

― ¡P-pero! ― La gema del afro lo acallo con un ademan con su mano derecha.

―Steven, todo estará bien― le dijo sucintamente para luego sonreírles a los dos y posteriormente irse al medio de la casa y anunciar el contra-ataque. No obstante apenas los adolescentes perdieron la visión de su rostro borro por completo su sonrisa― Escúchenme todos…hay muchas posibilidades en el futuro…pero nosotros decidimos que se hará realidad…― el poder emanaba de ella como un manantial― No puedo garantizar que regresemos con vida…y tampoco garantizo lo contrario― se sacó el visor y sus tres ojos vieron con imperiosa furia y convicción a las demás― Pero si puedo asegurarles algo… ¡EL ENEMIGO NO SABE DE QUE ESTAMOS HECHOS! ― Dentro de ella Sapphire y Ruby se tomaron fuertemente de las manos con toda la fuerza de su eterno amor.

Con esas palabras todos los presentes decidieron dejar el miedo atrás.

― ¿Planean ir al campo de batalla con esos atuendos? ― Black Pearl hablo viendo a sus cuatro hijas de reojo, quienes alzaron unas cejas muy molestas.

― ¿Algún problema con nuestra vestimenta? ― Pink Pearl estaba a la defensiva. Su madre no había dicho nada con respecto a todo el cuero negro y cierres que cargaba encima pero no estaba de más preguntar.

―Solo digo que es algo impráctica al momento de moverse…están hablando con una General que participo en miles de conflictos bélicos― dictamino bastante seria y miro a Yellow Pearl de repente, esta se sintió escudriñada― Algo como lo que tiene Yellow Pearl seria idóneo para ustedes…― antes de que ninguna emitiera palabra, la antigua Matriarca de las Pearls comenzó a brillar en energía oscura, cuando esta ceso todas tenían las quijadas por el suelo― Mucho mejor…extrañaba mi uniforme ciertamente― su vestimenta era ahora un traje de alto rango militar muy parecido al traje negro del SS del partido Nazi de la segunda guerra mundial. Una camisa blanca manga larga con una especie de corbata negra ajustada y una chaqueta negra fina, el cuello de dicha chaqueta militar era largo en puntas donde decoraciones y condecoraciones de color diamante gris acero, la chaqueta era cerrada y acentuaba su delicada cintura que ostentaba un cinturón ancho con una placa metálica llena de pictogramas extraños, los pantalones igual negros se acampanaban en el área de las rodillas pues ahí comenzaban las botas negras de combate militares con correas de plata , su largo cabello ahora estaba recogido y debajo de una gorra de General también negra con aditamentos de colores blancos y gris acero y para finalizar cientos de medallas en forma de soles blancos y estrellas exóticas en el pecho.

―Wow…― la única que pudo soltar un alarido de sorpresa fue Yellow Pearl para luego sonreír de forma cínica y orgullosa― Ya la oyeron ¡Soy la única con un traje idóneo! ― dijo parándose casi al lado de la pearl oscura…comenzaba a respetarla ahora que la veía desplegando poder y la más alta solo negó divertida.

Las otras tres se miraron entre si y comenzaron a brillar. Diez segundos después cada una tenía un traje entallado igual al de Yellow Pearl pero de sus colores insignia, Pearl llevaba uno blanco con detalles color Iridio, Blue Pearl uno azul claro con detalles azul zafiro y Pink Pearl uno magenta con detalles color platino.

― ¡Wow! ― salto Amethyst con estrellas en vez de ojos― ¡PARECEN UN ESCUADRON! ¡Necesitan nombres clave! ― hizo una mueca mientras pensaba y luego espeto mientras señalaba a cada una: ― ¡Seran: P-White, P-Blue, P-Pink y P-Yellow!

― ¡No somos un escuadrón y ciertamente no nos llamaremos así! ― le gruño en la cara la pearl casi dorada.

― ¡Pfff! ― hizo un mohín de disgusto la cuarzo purpura― ¡Como tú digas Y-Grump! ― le dijo con tono burlón y todas comenzaron a reír mientras Yellow Pearl se ponía dorada de furia.

― ¡¿Cómo?!

―Basta de peleas― dictamino Black― El Joven Steven no se esforzó reparando el portal para nada…es hora de partir…

 **Portal Intergaláctico de la Tierra.**

Tuvieron que dividirse en varios grupos para llegar al sitio a través del portal de la destruida casa de Steven. Lo bueno era que el portal recién reconstruido era lo suficientemente grande para todas incluyendo a León. Todas comenzaron a avanzar hacia el con expresiones decididas, no obstante Black Pearl detuvo a Yellow Pearl sosteniéndola firmemente del hombro, esta vio a la más alta sin entender.

―No te enfrentes a Yellow Diamond…― le dijo con mucha severidad a lo que su hija trago grueso― Aun sientes algo por ella y puede desconcentrarte en la pelea…no quieres que me entrometa en tu vida…pero si me entrometeré como soldado y te digo que pienses con la cabeza fría…Yellow Pearl…

― ¡¿C-cómo?!

―Puedo saber cosas de mis hijas apenas tocándolas…― la vio con infinita tristeza y cólera entre-mescladas― Andando…― una vez estuvieron todas de pie en el portal, Garnet dio la orden y en unos segundos estuvieron flotando en un tubo de luz que se precipitaba hacia Homeworld.

― ¡Hay una barrera más adelante! ― espeto Garnet viéndola claramente en su visión futura― ¡ESTA HECHA DE ANTI-MATERIA NO LOGRAREMOS TRASPASARLA! ― recapacito en algo y vio a Peridot y a Steven quienes tenían expresiones de espanto― ¡Steven, Peridot! ― Estos la vieron al momento― ¡Necesitaremos a Lebradorithe! ― Ambos asintieron fervientemente. No obstante varias nuevas integrantes de pearl del equipo no sabían a que se refería Garnet.

Apenas tocaron el cristal del otro lado del portal los ojos negros de Steven y Peridot adquirieron la misma expresión de furia. Se tomaron de las manos, Steven hizo girar a la técnica como en un paso de baile de salsa y la sostuvo contra el dándole un beso a la gem-stone de su frente.

Al llegar al Homeworld las Guardias de Amethyst que estaban armadas y dispuestas a atacar al ver el portal activarse estaban en guardia eran al menos ocho docenas.

― ¡Oh vaya pero tenemos publico! ― Una voz femenina algo burlona y cínica se dejó oír al momento que discos giratorios hechos de energía verde neón muy parecidos a las enormes shurikens japonesas cortaron la barrera generando una explosión. De entre ese aquelarre salió disparada una gema nunca antes vista en Homeworld: Sus gem-stone's estaban ubicadas en la frente y el abdomen, poseían un color verde metalizado casi como el titanio, media aparentes 178mtrs de altura, su cabello llegaba hasta media espalda acomodado en caireles muy gruesos rubios con hebras marrones era de enorme proporción y en forma de un rombo invertido. Tenía un visor verde traslucido que dejaba ver sus cuatro ojos negro idénticos a los de Steven, labios de decente grosor, su rostro asemejaba al de Peridot y su piel era verde lima, su figura era delgada pero voluptuosa en el área de las caderas muslos y pechos. Solo tenía dos brazos su traje entallado era del color de sus gemas con un corte en forma de estrella que dejaba ver la gem-stone del abdomen, tenía hombreras coderas y rodilleras estilo armadura junto a botas metálicas que tenían estrellas doradas como insignias― ¡Mi ferro-quinesis se hará cargo de esas lanzas! ― soltó de forma aguerrida y con la habilidad de Peridot dejo desarmadas a las guardias.

 **N/A: Viejo pedazo de tierra: Anciana.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Steven Universe, no me pertenece. El y todo universo ficticio mencionado en este manuscrito es propiedad de la autoría creativa e intelectual de la caricaturista Rebecca Sugar y los respectivos dueños imaginativos legales que puedan ser mencionados para el fin básico del entretenimiento.**_

 _ **N/A: Especial de fusiones número uno: Presentando a Lebradorithe.**_

 **Rise**

…

― ¡Despliéguense! ¡Tomen todo el terreno posible! ― Garnet bramo en tono de orden cuando la gloriosa fusión de Steven y Peridot se lanzó al ataque de la barrera de anti-materia haciéndola explotar. Al parecer se había activado justo en el momento en que habían reparado el portal intergaláctico de la tierra, pues la predisposición de esas Guardias Amethyst's era un indicio claro. Además su visión futura previo esa posibilidad.

Con esa orden las rebeldes restantes acataron, salvo por Black Pearl quien se vio rodeada de una docena de Amethyst's para ella sola antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar. Todo paso en cámara lenta la gema oscura apenas dejo ver uno de sus orbes imposiblemente negros por debajo de la gorra las doce guardias que la rodearon acabaron en el suelo sin forma física alguna. Solo las gem-stone's estaban a la vista.

― ¡NO! ― La voz de Steven se súper-puso a la de Peridot por un instante cuando vio de soslayo que Black Pearl tenía la intención de destruir a dichas gemas. No obstante su grito no llego a tiempo. Todas vieron claramente como esta elevaba las gem-stone's con una clara telequinesis y las hacia trizas. Eso provoco que Lebradorithe comenzara a brillar desestabilizándose, pero la voz de Peridot se escuchó bastante cabreada haciendo reaccionar a Steven― ¡ESTAMOS EN HOMEWORLD AHORA STEVEN! ¡NO PODEMOS DARNOS EL LUJO DE SER PIADOSOS! ― Lebradorithe estaba flotando a veinte metros en el aire con la habilidad de flotación de Steven creando una barrera de energía que cubría a todas las Crystal Gems, impidiéndoles el paso a los enemigos restantes. En ese momento la voz de Steven volvió a escucharse muerta de la rabia e indignación― ¡Peridot! ¡ASESINAR NO ES LO QUE NOSOTROS HACEMOS!

― **¡Pero si lo que Homeworld hace!** ― Pink Pearl tomo la palabra dentro del domo de energía, estaba realmente furiosa― ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN! ¡SOMOS ONCE CONTRA TRECIENTOS MIL MILLONES DE GEMAS SOLAMENTE EN ESTE PLANETA Y ATACARAN A MATAR! ¡SI PERDEMOS TODO POR LO QUE ROSE QUARTZ LUCHO SERA EN VANO! ¡¿ME OYES?! ¡TODOS A LOS QUE AMAS VAN A MORIR POR LA MALDITA INSENSATEZ QUE HEREDASTE DE ESA CUARZO CABEZA DURA!

― ¡SOPHIA! ― Pearl estaba iracunda y a la vez con pensamientos encontrados.

― ¡¿Creen que tenemos tiempo para charlar?! ― Yellow Pearl invoco su arma al mismo tiempo que Pink Pearl la suya― ¡Si creías que las cosas para las gemas en este planeta eran duras para las pearls deberías saber que ahora es igualitario para TODAS! ¡E VISTO COMO LAS DIAMONDS DESCUARTIZAN GUERRERAS DE ELITE SOLO POR HACER MAL EL SALUDO MILITAR! ― Yellow y Pink Pearl parecían dos estrellas brillando entre el oscuro firmamento de la sola ira que las carcomía. Magenta y dorado resplandecieron al mismo tiempo que apuntaban a todas las gemas de Homeworld que rodeaban el campo de energía que Peridot se esforzaba de sobre manera en mantener― ¡PERIDOT AHORA! ― con esa petición de la gema amarilla Peridot dentro de Lebradorithe deshizo la barrera al mismo tiempo que la voz de Steven salía angustiada y en un grito terrorífico.

― **¡NOOOOOO!**

― **¡EN UNA GUERRA NO HAY LUGAR PARA LA CLEMENCIA!** ― dictaminaron al unísono Pink y Yellow Pearl…y sorprendentemente Peridot entre las lágrimas de Steven que salían de los ojos de Lebradorithe. Ambas pearls dispararon una sola munición y eso basto para que la onda expansiva y el poder destructivo de sus armas de radiación acabaran con la forma física y redujeran a polvo las gem-stone's de todas las guardias. El primer frente de ataque había desaparecido pero el segundo estaba a pocos minutos de darles alcance. Junto a muchas nave de ataque. Todo esto visto con antelación por Garnet. Lebradorithe cayó al suelo temblando en cuatro patas y su forma se estaba deshaciendo.

― ¡Lebradorithe! ― Garnet se acercó a la otra fusión del grupo y logro ver en los ojos superiores mucha rabia y los inferiores mucho dolor y lágrimas, la líder de las rebeldes tenía que obligarla a reaccionar. Solo ella podría con lo que vendría― ¡Escúchame por favor! ¡Sé que no es lo que hacemos pero debes ser fuerte! ¡Ellas tienen razón en algo, la tierra va a ser destruida pronto! ¡DEBES ENTENDER!

― ¡MAMÁ NO APROBARIA…!― antes de terminar esa oración y separarse por completo, Black puso una mano en su hombro lo que la dejo impresionada y a la vez confundida.

―Cuando encontremos a Black Diamond…todas las muertes aquí ocurridas serán revertidas…― dijo de forma calmada y Lebradorithe se estabilizo― ¡Joven Steven recuerde que mi madre tenía habilidades únicas! ¡NO PUEDE PERDER EL TEMPLE EN UNA GUERRA! ¡ES UN SOLDADO DESDE JOVEN SEALO AHORA QUE MAS LO NECESITA SU PLANETA!

Pronto las naves de ataque arribaron y todas ellas les estaban apuntando. Ahora con la templanza re-establecida Lebradorithe volvió a ser la conciencia unificada que era al principio e invocando los escudos de Steven ahora de un verde neón traslucido y brillante estos tomaron la peligrosa forma de los shurikens de antes y los lanzo en sucesión hacia todas las naves invocándolos sin misericordia y arrojándolos con una maestría marcial dando volteretas, las naves que lograban dispararles eran desviadas de su curso con la ferro-quinesis de Peridot y posteriormente con un ademan de cerrar el puño hasta aplastar las naves explotaban chillando bajo el metal que se contraria. El segundo frente de ataque que custodiaba la zona restringida del portal que conectaba de la tierra había sido derrotado. La fusión rubia y de apariencia futurista miro seriamente a Black Pearl quien permanecía impertérrita, luego vio a las pearls que habían eliminado a las Amethyst's quienes tenían cara de pocos amigos. Las demás no estaban mejor.


End file.
